Love is Our Resistance
by HardRiRi
Summary: Serena has been hardened by the fast-paced life filled with designer labels, flashing bulbs, screaming voices, and the never ending marriage she had practically been conned into. Can Darien soften her or will she keep her wall up forever? First SM fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

She was the chosen one. There was no turning back. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't face it … or rather she couldn't face him.

Serena opened her eyes to bright, florescent lights and squinted. The artificial light was making her skin grow paler as the days continued on. She glanced down at the IV tube injected into her arm. The machines beeping beside her conducted a gloomy type of orchestra that she wished she could get rid of. She was stronger than this and everyone knew it, but no one wanted to acknowledge it. "Little Bunny" as her mother titled her due to her adorable hairstyle which was now frazzled in all sorts of directions.

There was a light knock at the door. Serena whipped her head over and discovered that it was her doctor. He was tall with pitch black hair, piercing eyes, and a strong chin to match. She smiled weakly at him and nodded a little as if to say hello.

"How are we feeling today?" he asked with concerned eyes but a broad smile.

The iconic doctor "we" made Serena cringe a little but she quickly turned it into a nonchalant shrug, "I guess I'm doing alright. I feel fine."

"Physically you're in tip-top shape," he said as he flipped through his charts, "but what I'm concerned about is your emotional state."

"Look, I know I should be weeping and all that, but-"

"Serena, there is no correct way to react to this type of trauma."

She scoffed at the choice of words used to describe her condition. Trauma. Trauma was when you were raped in a dark alley, screaming for help and no one coming to your rescue. Trauma was when you think you're going to die because your husband has pummeled your face in so deep that you can't see. Trauma wasn't when the fetus you didn't even want decided to die half way through its first term. No, that wasn't trauma – that was relief. She didn't want that thing growing inside her. She would have rather aborted it if it wasn't for the press, the awful in-laws and the money she would have been kept away from. Every moment was about survival, that much was true.

"I'm not ever going to be upset over this nor will I ever force tears down my face just so you can release me Dr. Shields," she said bluntly. "I'm not a normal woman. I've been through worse."

"Please, call me Darien. And I know you're not normal. Most women would have had to have or would have requested for a psychiatric session. But there are select few much like yourself who don't feel it necessary. It's all about personal choice with this process," he explained calmly.

'_It's the only time I've ever had personal choice in years…_' she thought.

"When can I leave?" Serena asked.

"If you'd like to leave today, you're more than welcome to. You would have to call whoever you would like in order to pick you up, you'd have to fill out the discharge forms, and of course you'd have to say goodbye to me," he grinned.

Serena furrowed her brow as she wondered whether or not he was flirting with her. Her eyes darted down to his hands that were folded over her charts; there was a tan line over his wedding finger. She let out a relieved breath at the sight and smiled back at him.

"Well Mr. Shields –"

"Darien," he corrected.

"_Mr. Shields_," she repeated sharply, "thank you for all you've done these past few days. I really appreciate it."

"It's my job Serena; I wouldn't have it any other way. Here…" Darien handed her a pamphlet on what to do after having a miscarriage. It included bolded tips such as waiting for a whole menstrual cycle before trying to conceive again and knowing that a woman can get pregnant again after having a miscarriage. She knew all of this information and then some because he went through the lecture with her yesterday. It looked at the glossy booklet with contempt before averting her gaze back to her doctor. He stepped toward Serena and handed her a card with a number scribbled on the back, "Please call me in case you need anything. Anything at all."

She nodded to him and forced a smile on her lips. He held her gaze for a moment and then backed out of the hospital room, her home for only a few more hours. She sighed as she pulled her cell phone into her clutches and typed in her friend and sister-in-law Mina's number, "Hey… I feel fine. Yeah … yeah the doctor said I could leave. Dr. Sh – erm Darien as he asked me call him – said I could leave today once I finish the necessary paper work. Can you com get me? … Okay…. Yeah and bring me some clothes to change in to. Thanks. Be safe. See you soon."

Serena closed her phone and wiped the slick screen with her thumb. Her eyes scanned the card in her other hand; her fingertips grazed the indent from the ballpoint pen Darien used. There was something about him that rubbed her the right way for once. She smirked at her own deranged thoughts. A crush on the doctor? Please…

"You ready?" Mina asked, her eyes scanning Serena's slender frame. "It's pretty bad out there."

"How many reporters followed you?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen," she shrugged.

"Does James know I'm not coming home?"

"Yes and he's not too pleased about it."

"Fuck him."

With that said, Serena finished buttoning up her pea coat and slipped on her black alligator kitten heels. She was dressed to the nines and only because she knew she was going to be photographed a thousand times over. She pushed her designer sunglasses onto her face and nodded to Mina. The two walked out of the hospital room and strutted down the corridor leading to the exit.

"Serena! Mrs. Copeland! Wait!"

She turned around to find none other than he doctor running and maneuvering his way toward her. He bumped into a fellow staffer and apologized under his bated breath before coming to a quick halt in front of the two ladies. As she removed her shades from her eyes, he let out a small nervous laugh and said, "What did I tell you?"

"I'm supposed to say goodbye," she grinned as the words fell from her lips slowly. She never thought he was serious. "I apologize for leaving so quickly. Word has gotten out that I'm leaving the hospital so I wanted to go before the hordes of reporters crowded the entrance and other real patients couldn't get in."

Darien pursed his lips and wryly, "Serena you are a real patient."

She bit her tongue, knowing that the argument she desperately wanted to start was bubbling within her. Serena waved goodbye to her doctor and turned around, replacing the sunglasses back onto her face. Bracing herself mentally for the flashing bulbs, screaming reporters, and cameras shoved in her face, Serena walked out of the hospital with Mina at her side. The girls were soon joined by two body guards sent by the Copeland establishment. They all forged a path to the black SUV waiting for them and sped off into safety.

"You sure you want to come to my place?" Mina asked. "You might get disowned by my parents. They hate me enough to despise you by association."

"I need a break from the city and your house in the Hamptons is a beautiful place to do just that, don't you think?" Serena replied.

Mina simply exhaled loudly and bit her knuckle as she drove through the back to back traffic. During the long drive, Serena silenced her phone, leaned her head against the cool window and begged her mind to stop thinking about the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I great appreciate it. Here's the next installment of Love is Our Resistance! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Sailormoon. 

**Chapter 2**

The fresh sea breeze blew across her face sending chills down her spine. Serena leaned her temple against her closed fist and stared at the crashing waves. She often felt like her life was a giant crashing wave. She never really understood how she got into this mess. James had always been titled as a playboy in the press, but she never took him for an abusive husband. No, he wore a well-crafted mask in front of everyone and even fooled her.

"What a sham," she whispered as she pulled her coffee cup to her lips.

Mina stumbled out onto the deck with a mug in hand and slippers sliding across the damp wood. She yawned a little bit as she sat across from Serena, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied.

"My brother has been calling non-stop," she mentioned. "He's been threatening to come out here, but even if he tries to do that, it'll take him a while since he's located in Thailand right now looking at a possible hotel merger."

Serena tore her eyes away from seascape in front of her and shook her head at Mina, "Let him threaten all he wants. I have the miscarriage card in my hand and can use that at my disposal."

Her sister-in-law bit her lower lip and winced a little as she asked, "You really don't feel any remorse for losing the child?"

"It was a fetus," she corrected, "and no, I don't feel any remorse."

"Why don't you just get a divorce?"

"And do what? I'll be followed around town constantly by the press still. Getting a job anywhere would be impossible."

"Acting?"

Serena let out a snide laugh, "Mina, just because you can act, doesn't mean everyone can. No, that's not my venue at all."

"Managing?"

"Maybe…"

Serena leaned back in her chair and let the sun's rays beat down on her face. She had contemplated the idea of leaving James. He would take her to court for years and years though. He would have a baseball sized team of lawyers ready to take every penny they could from her. If she stuck it out for one year, the prenup stipulated she would receive 100,000, for five years, she would 500,000, and for ten years she would receive a whopping one million greenbacks. She was slowly trucking through her fourth year with him. They had just celebrated their anniversary a little over a month ago. That's when they had conceived the unwanted child. She didn't remember the night all that well; she had knocked back a decent amount of champagne. If she had given birth to a child, she would have received up to five million, depending on whether or not it was a boy or girl. If she had gone through a voluntary abortion process, all of the money she would have received would have been cut in half.

"Let's just try to get through this next year," Serena murmured.

"You're really going to go through this whole prenup thing?" Mina asked, squinting a little as she lifted her head toward the sun.

"I've made it this far, right?" she replied as she spotted a paparazzi photographer trying to get a snapshot of the two spending a quiet morning together.

Mina looked over at the photographer who didn't bother trying to hide what he was doing. Coming from a famous family had made her accustomed to this type of attention. She threw herself even more so into the lime light when she started going to parties and clubs at the age of sixteen. Once that whole drunken scene was out of her system, she got herself an acting coach and within two years she had made two blockbuster hits, a romantic comedy, and a nice little indie film to give her some cred. She was slowly making herself a well known actress. Now she just needed to land herself an Oscar or Golden Globe nod and then she would move on past the MTV crowd.

"Wanna go inside?" Mina asked Serena. She responded with a silent nod and took her coffee cup with her as she got up from the oak table.

The moment they walked inside, the phone started shrieking at them. Mina shuffled over to the landline and picked up the receiver, "Hello? Um … yes, yes she is. No…. No Mother. She needs a vacation…. I don't know how long we're going to be here…. Yes I'll let her know. Okay. Sure. Talk to you later. S-see you later? What does that mean?! N-no!" Her face started to turn red with anger, "Mother! P-please don't do this. I – hello? Hello?! God dammit!" She hung up furiously and turned to Serena, "My mother is coming to the Hamptons this weekend. Lucky us. We'll have a wrinkly, bitchy, bag of bones for a guest."

"Please, don't hide your love for your mother just because I'm here," Serena smiled. "Jesus, you are just waiting for that woman die, aren't you?"

"The day she does is the day my proverbial chains come off," she responded as she walked over to the fridge, browsing through the contents for something to eat. She decided on a cup of yogurt and opened it up as she continued on, "My mother has always favored my baby brother over me. You know how much of a mama's boy he is. If I was born with a penis, she would have loved me just as much, but because I can't carry on the hotel family name, I'm forever cursed with scrutiny. Plus, the woman is determined to get me married off and knocked up before I'm able to dig up her future home in the ground."

Serena giggled a little bit as she tore open a banana and plopped down onto the couch. The family she had married into was certainly crazy. The only sane one was their father, yet he was the most passive. He let his wife do all of the financial work, let her take over everything including what the children did. However, when it came to the wills, he made sure to include people he actually liked in his life. He kept a secret tally in a notebook of good deeds and bad deeds that people did. Once he was on his deathbed, he would review it and decide who got what based on how genuine they were during his life. He was a regular Santa Claus with his naughty or nice list. Serena had only heard of the list, she never saw it herself. Mina had once walked in on her father writing in the twenty year old ledger when she was teenager, but never saw the full contents of it. She only assumed that she had a lot of "naughty points" as she called it based on her rebellious years as a partying socialite. Some how Serena thought otherwise; the man of the family didn't seem as strict as his wife.

Later that afternoon, Serena decided to get some fresh air and boldly ventured out onto the beach. She didn't care that there were about four or five paparazzi guys snapping her photo. She was sure that she would end up on some tabloid with the words "Too skinny!" or "Hot body!!" plastered over her picture. A sigh escaped her lips as she dug her feet into the cool sand. There weren't a lot of people out on the beach during the week. It was bound to get busier as the weekend approached. Hell, it was bound to get _hairier_ as the weekend approached what with her mother-in-law coming in for a visit. That woman constantly nitpicked at Serena whether it was her clothes or the face wash she used. She even tried to choose her wedding gown! The older woman had balls, she had to give her that.

Serena plopped down onto beach and stared out at the water. How did she wind up here? Oh yeah … love … once.

"_Rei are you sure I can wear this out tonight? It's so expensive," Serena gasped as she tugged onto the fuchsia sequined strapless dress. _

"_Please, I don't mind," Rei replied as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror and started to pin her jet black hair out of her face. _

_Serena was a grad student, working as a waitress at a café in the morning and a bartender at night in order to try and pay her way through school. It was difficult and finding time off was a risk, but this was Rei's birthday bash. It was going to be huge. Everyone who was anyone would be there. She even had a public relations representative put together the whole thing at one of New York's finest hotels. Serena couldn't believe that her classmate asked her to go with her. Maybe she would want something in return … like that twenty page psych paper done. Serena could hardly handle her own work load let alone someone else's! But she looked at Rei, she could see a genuine person, someone who didn't expect anything in return. Her grandparents raised her well._

_Rei stood up and spun around to face Serena, "Ready?"_

"_Yeah I guess," she shrugged._

_How in the world Serena ended up with this upper-class, rich crowd she would never know, but she wasn't about to complain, she was taught better than that. It was strange to her that even though she had met all of these fabulously wealthy people, none of them acted as though they ruled the world or were better than her. Only a few snobs crossed her path and they were easily pushed away from her circle of friends. Everyone else she had met in college and grad school were hard working, appreciative, and most of all sincere._

_The two girls climbed into the limo and drove off to the event held at the Copeland hotel. When they arrived they were greeted with a red carpet, flashing cameras and shouts from reporters asking questions, telling the girls to pose, and also crying out Happy Birthday to Rei. She smiled, placed her hand on her hip, spun around, pouted, blew kisses, the whole nine yards. This girl had it down. She walked up to a few of the entertainment reporters and started to answer their questions about her birthday and all of the preparation for it. While she did this, Serena walked into the hotel lobby and looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful; marble floor, chandeliers, glossy tables with thick cushioned chairs._

"_You look lost," a voice said from behind._

_Serena turned around to find a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, with rather dashing red shirt, sequined bowtie and a pair of black slacks to match. His dark brown eyes smiled at her as he walked closer._

"_I'm here with Rei," she said quietly._

"_Ah, you're a friend of the woman of honor," he said as he bowed to her. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm James."_

"_My name is Serena," she beamed as she held her hand out of a shake. Instead he took it and kissed it. _

"_May I escort you into the ballroom?"_

"_In these heels I'll need all of the assistance I can possibly get."_

_The two, arm in arm, strolled on through the glass double doors. The pounding bass from the techno music vibrated through her body. No … wait, that was just her heart beating a mile minute due to the warm touch of the man beside her. She snuck another peek at him and silently swooned at his well chiseled features and beautiful smile._

"_Serena!"_

_She snapped out of her stolen gaze and found Rei waving her over to a table. The couple joined her and a few of their other friends. Amy Carthy was an adopted daughter of an owner of a huge investment firm. Not to mention she was the smartest girl they all knew. She was receiving her masters degree at Columbia, the university they all went to, she wanted to get her PhD from Harvard and she desperately wanted to teach either there, Stanford, UCLA, or NYU. This woman was going places. Her mind couldn't stop moving at a mile a minute, but for the moment she decided to put it on pause and dawn on a blue party dress to match her hair … just for Rei._

"_Where's Lita?" Serena asked as James pulled out her chair for her sit down next to Rei._

"_She's talking to my PR rep because someone got the wrong DJ," she said. "I tried telling her that I didn't mind, but she insisted that it was my birthday and I deserved everything. You know how stubborn she gets."_

"_Luckily your cake will be perfect since she made it," Amy quipped. "At least that's one thing that's in her control."_

"_I'll say," Rei replied. She looked over at James who was sitting beside Serena. A quizzical expression washed over her face as she asked, "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be gallivanting around town with some super model?"_

"_And shouldn't you be protesting for women's rights, animal rights, or some other left-wing bullshit?" he replied._

"_Touché sir, touché."_

_As the night carried on, James became more and more fascinated by Serena which was odd to her. She even expressed to him how she didn't have any time to have a boyfriend, let alone herself. But he persistent in at least getting her phone number. After having a few drinks, she consented and gave him her digits. It wasn't until the ride back to Rei's penthouse that she found out who he was. James Copeland acted like a regular prince charming when really he was a playboy. Serena remembered Rei telling her that he tried to get her to sleep with him when they were thirteen. He had already been with two girls and was working his way up. But she tried to console Serena by suggesting that maybe he had changed over the past decade or so. _

_Boy was she wrong._

_James was a wonderful boyfriend, an absent fiancé when he popped the question, and an abusive husband. He went from buying her flowers to throwing vases at the wall when she wouldn't have sex with him. His temper had gone from non-existent to raging, especially when alcohol was involved. How could she have been so easily fooled? Now she was just another statistic. A regular Park Avenue wife who had become accustomed to having a drink at lunch and made the excuse that it was 5 o'clock somewhere._

_Fairytale beginning to a nightmarish ending._

Serena stood up and wiped the sand from her baggy white washed jeans. She wasn't about to sit around and wallow in self-pity. She had done that for far too long. It was time to go bake or watch a scary movie with Mina. She needed to laugh and stop thinking about how stupid she had been to get conned into this marriage.

**The next chapter will be coming soon!! Please leave reviews for me! I'd love some feedback! Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!! Enjoy! Please review! Thanks!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon characters

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Mom," Mina said through a fake smile as he mother barged into the once quiet Hamptons house.

"Hello Mina dear," she replied, removing her giant bug-eye sunglasses from her face and placing them on the granite kitchen counter.

The chauffer stood at the wide open door with two rolling Louis Vitton bags and a few matching satchels. Mina furrowed her brow as she looked at all of the bags and asked, "How long are you planning on staying? I thought it was only going to be for the weekend."

"No what gave you that idea darling? I never said such a thing. I plan on having an extended stay here," she replied.

"Mother, you can't do that."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I am the one who gave you everything you ever wanted."

"And I'm the one who bought this place with my own money. Plus, there's not enough room for you to stay. This is only a two bedroom place."

"With a set of double beds in the guest room where you will be sleeping," her mother corrected.

"You're kicking me out of my master bedroom?!"

"Keep your voice down dear." She turned to the chauffer and pointed up the cream carpeted staircase, "It's the last room at the end of the hallway with the French double doors. Leave my bags there and I'll tend to them."

Bonnie Copeland was not a woman to be messed with. She had been raised a wasp family, a wasp world, and a wasp circle of friends and colleagues. She had learned how to build a personality made out of the hardest of rock and didn't let anyone tell her what she could and couldn't do. With her pristine Chanel suits, perfectly manicured nails, and a even a dark brown long haired Chihuahua in her Hermes bag, she knew how to stand her ground.

She picked her way through the bowl of fruit on the counter and scowled at the choices. Her eyes popped up from the counter to her daughter who was now leaning up against the back of the couch with her arms folded over her chest.

"Where's Serena this lovely afternoon?"

"Taking a nap, relaxing, doing what she should after what happened."

"There's no need to baby her," Bonnie said sternly. "She needs to face the world sooner or later. I've been through worse and bounced back faster than she has."

"She's not you Mother," Mina snapped.

"Watch your tone young lady," she responded with just as much venom. "Your brother is worried sick about Serena, not that you care about that."

"Are you here trying to get her to go back home? He's not even in New York!"

"No, you're right. He's on a flight back to New York even as we speak. Then he'll be in a car on his way out here to his own Hamptons house. If he chooses to stop by for a visit, then so be it," she explained.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Mina asked with an expression of slight shock. It really shouldn't have been a surprise to her. Bonnie had a way of manipulating everyone around her to do what she wanted.

"I did no such thing. Your brother has a mind of his own. He can make his own decisions."

"Please, as long as you hold his purse strings, you will always control him," she scoffed. "That is until Daddy passes on and completes his will."

"Your father is changing his will daily. There's no guarantee that any of us will get anything."

There was a creaking noise from behind and the two women turned to find a groggy looking Serena walking down the stair case in her gym clothes. She rubbed her left eye with the bottom of the palm of her hand which made Bonnie cringe. The woman never really liked how … "natural" Serena was. She thought every female should have a filter on, especially when in front of men or in-laws.

"Hi Bonnie," she said sleepily. "How was your trip here?"

"It was lovely, as always," she beamed. "How are you my child? How are you feeling since the _accident_?"

Serena did her best to not show her feeling of amusement at the word choice that Bonnie had used. So many things were taboo to talk about and having a miscarriage was certainly one of them; it was right up there with toilet talk and sex.

"I'm fine," she lied again. She didn't want to get into the details with Bonnie, of all people.

"Your husband will be here sometime this weekend," she announced. "I don't know if you have spoken to him at all."

"I turned my phone off for the duration of my stay here. I look forward to seeing him though," Serena answered curtly. Lies came out faster from her mouth than she could control.

Bonnie smiled and murmured something about needing a cat nap before venturing upstairs. Mina followed her mother in order to grab her clothes and personal belongings out of the room. As she yanked her garments out of the wardrobe, she hissed, "Do you expect Serena to go stay with him at his Hamptons house?"

"I don't expect anything from that _child_," she replied sharply. "She couldn't even hold onto a baby – what makes you think she'll be able to hold onto your brother?"

"Why would she want to hold onto him?"

Her mother slowly looked back at her. She had a fiery look in her eye that she often got when someone spoke ill of her beloved son. Mina had received a hand across the face when she was younger for speaking about James in that manner, but her fear of her mother had waned with years.

"You should go and entertain Serena while I unpack and sleep. I made reservations for the three of us tonight at Claudio's."

With full arms and an empty heart, Mina shuffled her way down the hall to her newly acquired room. She found Serena sitting on the edge of one of the twin beds, black tears streaming down from her large blue eyes. She sniffed a little bit as Mina scurried to put her stuff away before sitting down next to her. She wasn't crying about losing the life that was once growing inside her, she was crying about the life she once had. When she was in her early twenties, she was so happy, so carefree. Now she's worried non-stop about what others think, what her life has become and who she is turning into.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered through the dripping tears.

Mina wrapped her arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth, "It'll be okay. You're just in a really vulnerable state. Times aren't easy right now, I know, but I'm here for you and all your other friends are just a phone call away."

She buried her head in Mina's shoulder and tried to take in deep breaths. She just had to make it through this year and then she would be alright for the time being. What a woman had to do in order to make it in this life.

His eyes scanned the shore as the little girl with matching long black hair ran alongside crashing waves. She giggled as she ran away from the cold water and then chased it as it fell backwards from her bare feet. A golden retriever skipped and hopped on three legs beside her with a smile across his furry face. His tongue hung out of his mouth happily as he ran around with the little girl.

Darien sat down on the beach blanket and smiled at the sight in front of him. His grey orbs traveled away from the little bundle of joy down to find the tall blonde woman he had taken care of just a few days ago. He let a smile creep over his face as he got up off of the ground and walked towards her. She had her hair up in that strange hairstyle that made her so iconic in newspapers. She was carrying her sandals in one hand and had the other one stuffed inside the pocket of her baggy, worn out sweater.

"Hi," he waved, taking her out of her noticeable trance.

"Oh hi," she smiled, looking a little shocked to find him there. "Do you live around here?"

"I have a small vacation home," he answered. "In the springtime I like to come out here as much as possible before the summer crowd comes and demolishes it."

"You don't have work?" she asked.

"No, not all the time. Doctors can get work off too, you know," he answered with a wink. "Speaking of which, how are you doing lately?"

"Fine," she lied again. Serena paused for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck before stammering, "N-no, actually that's not true. I'm not fine. I'm actually really depressed, I cry a lot, I can't even bare to face my husband … it's an awful feeling which is only matched by the fact that my mother-in-law is here. She's been trying to nurse me back to emotional health with less comments about my weight and clothing and more shopping trips. I can't stand it; it's all so fake."

Darien pursed his lips as she spoke. Normally he would prescribe anti-depressants to his patients who were experiencing these emotions, but many of them had a hard time weening themselves off of it. He tilted his head and asked, "Do you think seeing a psychiatrist would help?"

Serena shook her head vigorously, "It'll only make matters worse." She looked over her shoulder to find more paparazzi taking her photo with the doctor. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips and suddenly Darien understood why it would make things so much worse for her; the press would have a field day speculating what she was doing.

"Daddy! DADDY!"

He turned around instinctively to the bubbling screams coming from the ocean. Chills ran down his spine as he started to run down the beach to where the shouts were coming from. The three legged dog was barking helplessly as he bounced around on the edge of the water. Darien sprinted toward the ocean, removing his shirt so that he could move and swim easier into the water. He dove in and came back up, screaming for his daughter.

"CALI!! CALI!! Where are you?!"

The urgency in his voice made it crack multiple times. Waves crashed down onto his head, pushing him further under the ocean. He opened his eyes underwater, as much as it burned, and caught a glimpse of tiny kicking feet. He swam over to his right and clutched onto his little girl whose body had gone limp. As the roaring sea slammed around him, he stumbled toward the shore with his drenched daughter in his arms. Serena and the three legged dog followed them to an open space of beach. All of them knelt around the passed out child and Darien began performing CPR on her. He pressed against her little chest a few times and then blew into mouth. After doing this twice, she started to come to and coughed up a bit of salt water. She sat up slowly and hacked the rest of it out of her lungs before lying back down on the soft sand.

"I'm sorry for going out too far Daddy," she whispered weakly.

"I'm just glad you're alright Cali," he replied with tears forming in his eyes. He looked over at Serena and said, "I'm going to take her home."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked anxiously.

"No," he said curtly.

With that he stalked off with his daughter in his arms and photographers loudly snapping photos of Serena's reaction. She turned around, collected the things that the doctor left behind, and headed back to the beach house. She didn't blame Darien for being upset; his child almost died right in front of them and it was all because she was distracting him with her own personal problems. This was the exact reason why she hated opening up; something bad always happened.

As she walked through the glass deck door, she felt that something wasn't right. She looked up from the hardwood floor and her eyes were suddenly matched with a pair of brown orbs.

Her husband was home.

"Hello honey," he said with a wide, condescending smile.

'_Shit_,' Serena thought as the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end.

**Chapter 4 will be up shortly! **


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy! I've been reading your comments and reviews and I'm thoroughly enjoying what you all have to say and I take it all into consideration. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters … or Spongebob Squarepants

**Chapter 4**

Her husband was earlier than she had expected. Serena did her best to keep a firm grip on the things that the doctor left behind which included a picnic basket and a beach blanket. James walked across the living room from the front door and opened up his arms to her. A fake expression of concern was etched over his face; he was able to muster these masks on a mere snap of someone's fingers. Serena forced a smile over her lips and kissed him quickly before leaning into his arms. She sighed into his ear and nestled her head against his shoulder; she had to admit, she did miss this. James was full of surprises and random acts of affection was certainly becoming one of them as they trudged on in their marriage.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked gently as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine," she repeated. '_I should really just have that tattooed on my forehead and point to it whenever someone asks me that question._'

She pulled away from her husband and placed the sandy materials on the granite counter. James glanced at it and did his best to hide his disgust; he was quite the OCD.

"So I see you were out on the beach?" he asked, pointing to the picnic basket.

"I was taking a walk and I ran into Dr. Shields. He has a house near here as well," she said sweetly as she stepped over to the cream leather couch. "His daughter went out into the ocean too far and nearly drowned. She's fine now, but he was in such a hurry to get her back home that he left his stuff. I thought I'd bring it back to him with some flowers tomorrow morning."

"That's a sweet gesture," James replied, "but don't you want one of my assistants to do it instead? The paparazzi are swarming."

"I don't care what they think or speculate," Serena mused.

"But it's not just your name they're smearing, my dear," he snapped.

Fame and fortune practically ruined James and the wonderful husband he had started out as. His few passions when they had met were art, cooking, and women. Over the years it changed to money, positive press, and women. He liked control and it was safe to say that with all of his millions, he had a lot of it. His father however was the one with the billion dollar company and wasn't about to give it up any time soon. He was the sole holder of the Copeland Hotel Corporation until he passed away or decided to give the power to someone else. With his declining health becoming more and more of an issue, James had been on edge with every ticking heartbeat his father survived. The whole family, Mina included, seemed to waiting for the man to die. It caused so much stress to all of them.

Except Serena.

She was actually more drawn to James because of his father when they first met. The man had enveloped her in a large hug, told her to keep her eyes open, explore the world and never trust anyone in the "industry" since they were all "blood-sucking leeches who will make you explode before you can take your next breath". He had quite a way with visual words that much was for sure.

"Well, I have Taylor packing up your things upstairs right now and we'll be leaving my sister and mother to their own devices," James announced, pushing himself up into a standing position in front of his wife.

"No!" Serena exclaimed as she came out of her daydream. He looked at her with a quizzical gaze. "I'm sorry James, but I can't be around you for long periods of time right now. I … I'm still … _fragile_."

He kept his stare on her as he hollered over his shoulder, "Taylor! Stop packing and return to your post." He knelt down and placed his hand on her knee, giving her chills down her spine. "You're still recovering? I though you said you were fine. The doctor even said you were doing remarkably well."

"I lied," she whispered. She had lied to everyone _but_ her doctor that is. "I thought I was doing alright, but …" she choked back the tears, "I'm not. I'm really not. I need some time away. Being around you reminds me what I've lost." Specifically the life, _her life_, she had lost, not the possible heartbeat that hadn't even developed inside her.

"I understand," he murmured and kissed her sweetly on the lips. His monster was brewing deep inside him though, just waiting to be released. "I'll take Mother with me too. She'll only cause you more stress. If you need me, I'll be just across town and I'm always reachable by phone."

She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her on top of the head. Serena laid down on the couch and watched as Bonnie and her son were ushered out of the house without a word. Surely once they got into the limo, they would talk about her and how weak she was. She rolled her eyes and stuffed a pillow over her face. A creaking noise of the stairs made her peak over the top of the cushion and she found Mina standing on her bare tip toes, trying to get a good view of the car leaving through the high, skyscraper windows.

"Ding dong, the bitch is gone!" she exclaimed happily. Giggling and skipping down the stairs, she plopped on over to the couch next to Serena, "So what do you want to do now that they're gone?"

"Would you mind terribly if we just stayed in and ordered a pizza?" she asked with a guilty look on her face. "We can go out tomorrow, but I would really like to get up early tomorrow, take a jog, and find out where Dr. Shields lives so I can bring his daughter some flowers."

"Back up," Mina ordered, her face contorted with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I ran into Dr. Shields on the beach today and his daughter almost drowned," she explained, sitting all the way up. "I thought since I was there and didn't do a damn thing, I would bring back his beach blanket, picnic basket and bouquet of flowers."

"That sounds lovely," her sister-in-law smiled. "We can try and find him in the phone book while eating greasy food. Ooooh! Maybe we can do prank phone calls until we get the right Mr. Shields!"

"I doubt there are that many D. Shields in the area; especially on this side of town," Serena said rolling her eyes. "No, I won't do it. We can look up addresses while watching a stupid romantic comedy, but that will be the extent of my participation."

"You're no fun," Mina teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Serena took her pillow and slapped her friend in the face with it. A shocked looked came over her face and she took a pillow as her own weapon of attack. Soon enough, a brilliant battle of pillow fight ensued for thirty minutes all over the house. The girls' laughter echoed into the night as they felt like they stepped backwards in time to younger days when sleepovers consisted of movies, popcorn, pizza, and fresh chocolate chip cookies with a glass of chocolate milk. This was the life that Serena was destined to lead. She wondered how long she could keep it up.

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke up in the king size bed next to Mina. The room smelled of popcorn and sugar. She smiled at her snoring friend before going back into her own room. She got dressed into her work out clothes and started to stretch before interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked up to find a tired and frazzled Mina rubbing her eyes awake.

"Good morning," she yawned. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, not yet. I'll get some after my jog."

"God you're so chipper in the morning."

"Blame your brother!" she hollered after her as the sleepy blonde walked down the steps.

"I always do!" she replied from down below.

Serena smiled as she pulled her long hair up into a tight bun and slipped on a black baseball cap, paisley patterned scarf and Jackie-O sunglasses to match. She was trying her best to go incognito, but it was easier said than done. At any rate, she he had gotten used to jogging with this getup on a regular basis. She finally got out of the house and started her trip down the steep hill. Her feet pounded against the asphalt as she breathed in the sea breeze deeply. She liked the silence of the morning. The birds chirped politely as she jogged passed a large rose bush. She continued on down a sidewalk and ran passed a bunch of brightly colored houses with large lawns and what seemed to be the white-picket-fence life. Just as she thinking about how she couldn't wait to get out of this nightmare and quit living in a fake world, a black SUV rolled up to a pastel yellow house. Out of the car came Darien, her Dr. Shields!

"Crap," Serena whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around swiftly before he could even get a glimpse of her. She hid behind some large shrubbery on the corner of the street and looked up at the sign to make sure she knew how to get back here. If she was going to approach him or see him, he wouldn't need to see her all sweaty and gross. It was bad enough that he had witnessed her in some awful positions and had even over-seen some gruesome surgery at the hospital. She wasn't about to top that list off with seeing her in her jogging sweats and looking like she had just run a marathon. She ran back up the trail leading back to Mina's house and huffed her way up the steep hill as fast as she could. Her daily routine could be put on hold for a while.

She stumbled into the house, leaning over her knees as she breathed heavily and cursed loudly. She closed the door behind her with her foot and staggered into the kitchen where Mina was just pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"That was fast," she commented.

"I-I ran into Dr. Shields," she said as she removed her scarf, hat, sunglasses, and turtleneck sweatshirt from her body. "Well … *cough* … not run into him, but I saw him … park his car. He was … getting out of his car … at his house and I … I turned away."

"Jesus, calm down girl," Mina said with wide eyes. "Get a drink of water, walk around the house, just please don't have a heart attack on my kitchen floor!"

After a few deep breaths, Serena asked, "Can you pour me a cup of coffee? I'm going to shower real quick."  
"Are you going to go after the doctor?" she asked with clear curiosity in her voice.

"Shut up!" was her answer.

Twenty minutes later, she came downstairs with a comb in her hand and her long golden hair wavy and wet. She had slipped into a cute half-sleeved white dress with bright pink roses hand painted all over it. She had wrapped a brown leather belt around her waist and slipped on a pair of grey cowboy boots with light pink roses stitched on the sides. Serena grabbed her coffee and sipped it carefully and stared at the tv. Mina had turned it on to some entertainment news station but wasn't paying attention while she painted her toenails. Suddenly Rei appeared on the screen in slow motion leaving some place, hand-in-hand with a man.

"Turn it up!" Serena gasped.

Mina did her bidding and they both listened closely as the newscaster spoke, "Rei Hino, or better known as Rei Heiress and Rowdy Rei, was seen leaving the popular Runway Restaurant, catered by her friend Lita Kino, hand in hand with the famous actor Gabriel Jacques. Looks like there's a new celebrity couple to add to the list in New York City."

"Why didn't she mention anything to us?!" Mina whined.

"Do you see who she's with?" Serena pointed.

"Yeah, but I could meet him and we could do a movie together! He always gets the Oscar nods! Hollywood is all about connections after all."

"Well, let them get _their_ connection figured out before you barge on in. It's bad enough she can't go outside and have lunch with the guy without photos being taken of her hourly," she said as she combed her hair through.

Serena bounded up the steps to her bedroom and finished her coffee while doing her make-up, fixing her hair, and perusing through her closet for her brown leather jacket. When she couldn't find it, she ventured into Mina's room and discovered the garment hanging up in her walk-in closet. The two shared clothes often so it wasn't that big of a deal to find it in her sister-in-law's possession.

She hopped down the stairs and waved goodbye to Mina before leaving.

* * *

"Eat your eggs," Darien ordered.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Calista Shields if you don't eat your eggs, you won't get to watch Spongebob Squarepants!"

The little sprite pouted as she shoved the yellow pieces into her mouth. She made faces at her father who replied by showing her the mashed up food in his mouth. She giggled and leaned back as she said, "Ewww! That's gross Daddy!"

He chuckled at her and sipped his hot coffee slowly. The doorbell suddenly rang and their three-legged dog jumped up from under the table and raced to the door, barking crazily while hopping around in a circle. During this bolt of excitement, Darien had spilled steaming coffee all over his upper thigh and mumbled, "Fuck."

"Daddy said a curse word! Daddy said a curse word!"

He got up from his chair, patted the hot coffee stain on his pants with his napkin and waved at his daughter as he said, "Yeah, yeah, you get a quarter added into the jar." Their dog bounced rapidly around Darien as he opened up the door. His mouth hung agape a little bit at the sight in front of him, "Hello Serena."

She blushed as she shoved a large bouquet of flowers in his face. It was a bright colorful assortment of pink and purple roses, fat carnations, and a single large white daisy in the center. His eyebrows shot up at the gesture and he stepped back, inviting her in.

"I felt awful after what happened and so I thought I would bring over some flowers," she said. Not noticing that she was still holding the picnic basket and beach blanket, she looked around the house curiously, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Darien pointed to the dinning room to Serena's right and she slowly walked toward the area. There she found the bright little girl humming to herself while stabbing her plastic plate with her fork. Darien took the beach blanket and picnic basket from Serena as he scolded, "Cali, stop that. Greet our guest."

"Hello guest!" she smiled. "I'm Calista."

"Hello Calista, pleasure to meet you. I'm Serena," she replied.

The little girl continued to shove her pieces of scrambled egg around her slippery plate while humming and bobbing her head side to side. A piece flew off the plate and the dog jumped up in the air, catching it in his mouth. Serena giggled a little bit.

"Batty loves eggs! Eggs are his favorite, not mine. But he likes bacon more. I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes?" she asked.

"Do you?" Darien persisted from the kitchen which was through a doorframe with some saloon like flaps.

"They're blueberry!" Cali said with a chipper tone.

"I would love some," Serena smiled, feeling a little caught off guard as she sat down across from the tiny girl.

The sunlight was pouring in through the windows, illuminating the room nicely for nine o'clock in the morning. Calista stood up on her chair with a piece of egg dangling from her hand. The dog jumped up and snatched it out of her fingertips. Serena clapped and the little girl bowed. The fun was interrupted by Darien stepping and pointing his spatula at his little girl, "What did I tell you young lady? I said for _you_ to eat your eggs, not feed them to Batty."

Serena looked over her shoulder and asked, "Batty? Why that name?"

"When Cali was little, I took her to the circus and she couldn't say the word 'acrobat'. Instead it came out 'batty'. When we got our dog at the pound, he was doing a bunch of jumps in the air and even did a flip or two. Cali started calling him Batty and the name just stuck," he explained from the kitchen as he flipped the blueberry pancakes on the skillet. "Now how many would you like Serena?"

"Two would be perfect."

"Do you want syrup, whipped cream, or ice cream on top?"

"Syrup is just fine."

About a minute or so later, Darien re-entered and put a plate down in front of her of two large purple dyed and dark-blue dotted blueberry pancakes. He placed a bottle of syrup down in front of her and sat at the head of the table.

"On our vacation time, we like to indulge in as many sweets as we can, don't we Cali?" he grinned, placing his chin on his palm.

"What does indulge mean?" Cali asked as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"To give in, to just get every thing you want, even if it's just for a moment," Serena answered before Darien could even open his mouth.

"I'm impressed," he smirked.

"I _live_ the life of indulgence," she replied as she shoved a mouthful of pancakes into her trap. She moaned at the buttery taste, hint of vanilla and waft of cinnamon dancing in her mouth. Once she swallowed her bite completed, she asked, "How did you do this? Is there a woman back there who made the batter?"

Darien shook his head, "Nope. All me."

"Momma is in heaven," Cali announced.

There was an awkward silence that followed the declaration from the young girl and Serena did her best to not look over at Darien's expression. She could feel the tension fall into place like the thick syrup she had poured over pancakes.

"Go watch tv," he ordered sternly his child. Obviously the little kid had hit a nerve. Darien listened to his daughter turn on the television and turn up the cartoon volume before saying, "Sorry about that. I … I still have a hard time mentioning her."

"It's alright."

"She had breast cancer when Cali hadn't even turned one. The birth, the breastfeeding, everything brought her immune system down so when she finally discovered it, the cancer has spread to her lungs and her lymph nodes."

"You don't have to expl—"

"I want to," he interrupted anxiously. "I feel like … I can talk to you. Is it too weird for me to do this? I'm your doctor… I shouldn't."

She placed her hand over his and smiled, "Don't worry about it…" She lowered her chin a bit, "Would you mind terribly though if we changed the topic?"

"Not at all," he sighed, leaning back in his chair and removing his hand from underneath her hers.

It stung a little when she noticed how reserved he became at her request to talk about something. She just had enough to deal with when it came to death, life, and all of the stuff in between. She didn't know if she was prepared to deal with someone else's troubles. Serena desperately wanted to make an exception for her doctor though. It seemed like he gone through tough times and really didn't deserve it. He was a single father working long hours and had to keep food on the table and a roof over his child's head. As their conversation continued, Serena wondered if she would ever get a chance to see him open up like that again…

**Chapter 5 is on its way shortly! Please review for me! I would greatly appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the wait. It's a bit harder to build up this story than I expected. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own and Sailor Moon characters

**Chapter 5**

When she had finished her delectable pancakes, Darien cleared the spot in front of her and offered for her to stay for a cup of coffee. Serena declined politely and let her eyes wander toward the child playing with her stuffed animals and watching the brightly colored cartoons in front her. He escorted her to the front door and was getting ready to say goodbye to his beautiful blonde patient when she interrupted him.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Sending Cali off to a sleepover with the girl down the street—"

"Her name's Jessica!" the little girl shouted from the living room.

"Excuse me, I'm dropping her off at a sleep over with _Jessica_," he corrected with a wide smile spread over his lips

"Well, my friends are thinking about going out tonight," she explained. "Would you be so inclined as to join us?"

He bowed his head a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck. Having breakfast was one thing, but going out where the paparazzi were swarming in packs made him feel uncomfortable. He was certain his expression on his face was all the answer that Serena needed because she immediately blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to think that you would want to … I…. Never mind," she murmured before turning around to leave. "I'll see you later Dr. Shields!"

Before she could make it all the way down the path way leading away from his house, he called out to her, "Where are you headed to tonight?"

Was this biggest mistake of his life?

"The Lion's Den," she answered with a smile as she tipped her large sunglasses over her face. She waved to him and walked around to her rather modest looking Mercedes-Benz.

Once he closed the door, he wondered what sort of things would transpire; what would the night hold? It scared him because he hadn't felt this comfortable since his wife. This was going against the doctor-patient relationship, he was almost certain…

Serena finished zipping up her leather boots as Mina, Ami, Lita, and Rei giggled about her imaginary affair with the doctor. She told them what had happened earlier that morning and she now thought it was a mistake.

"Will you divorce my brother?" Mina asked in a begging tone. "Please?!"

"He's your brother, Mina! You're actually advocating for Serena to divorce him?" Ami replied.

"Just because we're related by blood, does not mean we get along," she murmured as she sipped her glass of white wine.

Serena was starting to feel restless around her friends, at the topic at hand, and soon whined, "Can we go yet?!"

At her request, they trickled down the stairs and outside to the limo waiting for them. The closer they got to the club, the faster her heart pumped. She wasn't going to see him there … no, no she wasn't. Darien was a single parent for crying out loud! Why would he want to go out to a club with a bunch of women who were constantly photographed and photoshopped in magazines across American newsstands?

Once they got there, Serena walked up to the woman with the list of names in her hand and she told her that another guest would possibly arrive under the name of Darien Shields. The woman with the headset nodded and scribbled down the name. As cameras flashed behind them, the girls entered the glittering and yet darkly lit club.

"Oh look who's here!" Mina exclaimed, making all of their heads turn in her direction.

"Rei, it's your boyfriend!" Lita chided.

"Gabe is not my boyfriend!" she replied stubbornly.

"Then what is he to you?" Ami asked curiously.

"A _friend_."

"With benefits," Serena added.

"Well, don't just stand there Rei! Introduce us to your F.W.B.!" Mina proclaimed.

The group moseyed on over to the tall, handsome looking gentleman who was surrounded by his own posse of rather attractive looking actors. They all recognized them from previous movies or current ones and of course from their pictures splashed all over the entertainment blogs. Gabriel tilted his head in amusement and bent over to kiss Rei lightly on the lips. The girls behind her repressed the urge to squeal in delight.

"How are you tonight?" he asked her over the blaring music.

"I'm doing well! How are you?"

"Fine, fine." He looked over her shoulder and pointed to the ladies, "Who are friends?"

Rei blushed with embarrassment at not formally introducing her friends to him. She gestured to them and one by one, stating their name and occupation, "This is Lita. You remember her form the restaurant she owns. This is Ami. She is currently running one of the greatest talent agencies on both the east _and_ west coast. I wouldn't be surprised if your agent works for her company. This is Mina. She's also a fellow actor and she's currently looking into doing a film based in New York. And finally, this is Serena. She's married to Mina's brother, James Copeland."

Serena did her best to not show her disappointment of her own status declared as being married to a millionaire. She had so wished that her life wouldn't be defined by a man when she was younger, yet here she was years later and she had done just that and then some. Money was an interesting thing and what it could do to a person made headlines, created books, and made for desolate women to be stuck in marriages they weren't happy in.

Lita and Ami dragged Serena away from Mina, Rei, and Gabriel who were all talking about the idea of working on a film together. If one believed that most movies were worked out in a conference room with an agent and manager, they were sadly mistaken. Just looking around the club, Serena could see multiple deals being made whether it was through the movie or music industry.

"So do you think the doctor will come?" Lita asked as they sat in a bright purple leather booth.

"I don't know," Serena shrugged. "It beats me and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up. The man has a daughter."

"Why did you extend the invitation to him?" Ami prodded.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

The three of them were promptly joined by Rei, Mina, and Gabriel. The suave looking man controlled most of the conversation throughout the night as rounds of fancy drinks were brought to them. When he targeted the subject toward Serena and her current escapades, she tried not to choke on her drink.

"I'm sorry what?" she replied, wiping her lip.

"I asked if you were currently engaged in doing any other business other than being married?" he repeated with a tip of his head to the side.

"I … uh, no, no not yet," she stammered.

"You should come work for me Serena," Ami pleaded. "I've been asking you do that for years now. You would make a great agent!"

"You know how James feels about that," she mumbled, stabbing her drink that was now just ice with her straw. "He doesn't like me working when …"

"When what? When you're not trying to have a baby? Lord knows we don't need more offspring from him!" Rei snapped. She glanced at her friend and apologized, "Sorry Mina, but you seem to be the only positive thing that came from your gene pool."

"I get it from my dad," she said nonchalantly.

"I just …" Serena couldn't finish her sentences, nor did she want to. She was just so tired of trying to please her friends, her husband, the paparazzi, and all the while she had forgotten how to make herself happy.

Just as she was about to go grab herself another drink, Serena spun around on the edge of the booth to find Dr. Shields standing there, smiling. He held out a fresh drink to her and waved, not sure what to say. He noticed that the expression on her face was one of shock and surprise; she obviously hadn't expected him to show up.

"Hi," she said as she scooted over a little bit for him to sit down. She gestured to everyone around and said, "This is Lita, Ami, Mina, Rei, and Gabriel. Everyone, this is my doctor, Darien Shields."

"You can practice on me anytime," Mina winked jokingly.

"My friends have no inhibitions," Serena mentioned.

"Those are the best kinds of friends," he smiled. "Mine are all doctors, married, who want to do nothing but golf and complain about their wives."

The group chuckled and sipped their drinks slowly. After a few more conversations about the gossip in LA, how New York was becoming the new Hollywood, and what some women in the very club they were at were wearing, the hours seemed to fly by a bit faster than they had all expected. Serena and her friends had a game where they tallied throughout the night how many times they would see a woman with blatant plastic surgery done. They usually lost count after twenty-five. With Darien in on the joke, he boosted their number even higher that night because of his detail oriented eye.

"She definitely has had work done," he commented, pointing to a woman in a bright blue dress with thick high heels.

"Where do you think she's been re-mastered?" Rei asked, leaning against Gabriel.

"Her ass."

Serena's eyebrows shot up in his use of the word and then she tilted her head, "Butt implants? You think?"

"No one is that skinny with that big of a …a …"

"Ba-donk-a-donk?" Lita finished.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, so what number are we at now?" Serena asked.

"Forty-seven," Ami grinned. "You're good at this Darien."

"It comes with the PhD."

The song suddenly changed, Serena clasped her chest and exclaimed, "This is my favorite song guys!!"

The rest of her friends just gave her a look of disgust. None of them seemed to like it very much for some reason, but that didn't stop Serena from bouncing to it by herself in the booth. Darien slid out of his spot and reached out to her with his hand which she drunkenly accepted, totally forgetting that there were people with camera phones ready to snap her ever move. The two walked out to the dance floor and started to move about as much as they could in the tightly knit crowd. Serena sashayed her shoulders from side to side and Darien tossed her wide grin before dragging her closer to him. The two were extremely touchy-feely while surrounded by people bouncing to the beat. She couldn't help but clutch onto his shoulder, intertwine her fingers through his and even glance at him seductively. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the simple attraction that she had clearly felt for him since she first met him, but this felt like a prime time to try and make a move.

"We should probably return to your friends," he said into her ear as the music changed.

Serena was snapped out of her trance and her idea that maybe, just maybe the doctor had liked her as well. Just because someone opened up to you, didn't mean that there was anything else to it. He kept hold of her hand and guided her through the throng of people, back to their group.

"Hey Serena, we're gonna get going," Rei announced. "Do you want to come with or would you like to stay here?"

She looked at the doctor and then back at her friends, rather unsure as to what he was feeling. He answered her for her, seeing that she was being indecisive, "Let's stay for a bit longer. I never get to go out anymore. This is fun."

A small smile crawled over her lips as she waved goodbye to her friends. The two were left to their own devices and drinks as they slid back into their booth. Serena's large blue eyes scanned the room and she leaned over to Darien intimately, explaining certain secrets she had learned about some of the people mingling together.

"That woman over there is Ginger Yates. She's married to a famous yacht builder. He even made one for my husband," she started. "People have speculated that they met when she was sixteen and had a secret love connection. They got married a few months after her eighteenth birthday, causing a huge scandal."

"Are they happy?" Darien asked.

Serena furrowed her brow, "Why does that matter?"

"That's _all_ that matters when one is married," he replied. "I think people like you tend to forget that."

"People like _me_? What is that supposed to mean?"

"People who are neck-deep in the business."

"I was thrown in, I didn't volunteer for this!"

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" he said.

"Yes you did," she responded as she crossed her arms over her slight chest.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that people in this whole paparazzi lifestyle seem to only think about dollar signs and designer labels. Nobody cares about real happiness," he said, leaning against the back of the booth. "I've come across many women like you and all they cared about was that they looked good for when they went out to the beach after their tumultuous experience and whether or not they were going to get photographed leaving the hospital."

"It's not easy though. You have people recording your every move. Privacy becomes a luxury that one can never attain," she replied. Serena looked over her shoulder and pointed to the girl sitting on the large speakers with her phone up in front of her face, "See that blue haired girl over there? She's snapping a photo of me right now and posting it on some blog, I guarantee it."

"And why do you care?"

She opened her mouth to spit out the answer that her husband had given her the day before; it wasn't her name they were smearing. But then again, that should have been the reason why she shouldn't care. She would ultimately be scandal-free the moment she divorced him because she wouldn't have to worry about any name that had such a heavy handed lifestyle.

"You know … I can't figure out why I care," she replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "I guess it's because all of my friends are under scrutiny, my own husband goes psycho over the idea of his name being tampered with … it's what I've always known."

"But it's not you?"

"Not in the slightest."

He nodded and smiled, sipping the last bit of his drink. After about a half hour of more nitpicking at people and their choice of dress, the two decided to leave the club. Before exiting the premises, Serena called for an escort to drive her and Mr. Shields home since a cab just wouldn't do at this time of night and with this horde of photographers. When she was reassured that a black car was rolling up at that second, she gestured for Darien to follow her outside. They scurried out into the crazy flashing world and easily climbed into the back of the SUV. The driver did his best to roll away without hitting a paparazzi man, but Serena bugged him to do it if need be.

"I would desperately love to see one of these vultures go down!" she exclaimed as she buckled up.

"I would too, ma'am," the driver grinned. "Where to?"

"Home please," she said. "Er … Mina's beach house."

"And the gentleman?" he asked as he typed in her coordinates to Mina's house.

"Number thirty-five on Mulberry Street please," he answered.

The driver nodded and punched in his address silently as he drove on into the night. The two were carried easily in the back of the car, jazz music drifting in and out of their ears as they looked out of their separate windows, trying not to make any eye contact. When the driver pulled up to Darien's place first, Serena wondered if she should walk him to the door. The tall, dark chauffer looked at his rearview mirror and spotted cars pulling up around them filled with photographers. He instinctively shook his head at Serena who pouted in response, knowing that he could practically read her mind.

"Well, I'll say goodbye here so that I don't get blinded by those damn camera men," she said.

Serena leaned over, her seatbelt removed from her body and her arms wide open for a hug. The doctor gladly took it, patted her back, and then bid both of them goodnight. He exited the car, being nearly attacked by the group of photographers shoving their cameras in his face. He shielded his eyes as he sprinted up the steps to his home and barged in as fast as his keys would allow. There were a multitude of questions being yelled at him as he did this and he didn't answer a single one, but he did think about them as he leaned against his shut closed door. What happened that night? Were he and Serena a couple? Wasn't she still in love with her husband? Is she getting a divorce? Who was he to her?

The last one was what kept up all night until the sunlight peaked up into his bedroom window. This was the beginning of something… something scary.

**Working on Chapter 6! Up next! Please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

These chapters turn out longer than I expect when I write them! ^_^ I hope you all are enjoying it thus far!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Serena looked away from the window as she was being driven back to the city with her friends. They had a great long weekend in the Hamptons, but now it was time to return to the harsh world of reality. She didn't want to face her husband, the photographers, or anything else resembling that globe of the superficial, but she had to. Luckily she was surrounded by her friends constantly so it wasn't going to be that harsh.

When they pulled up to apartment complex, Mina asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? You're more than welcome. I have plenty of space."

"I have to face James sooner or later," she shrugged. "I can't keep running away from him. The press would have a field day with the situation."

They all nodded solemnly in agreement as she exited the car. Her eyes scanned the cold, grey building she had forcibly called home. With a sigh escaping from her lips, she trucked on through the glass doors being held open by the old, gentle-faced man in a red and black uniform. She waved hello to the concierge as she breezed toward the elevator. Her bags had already been delivered to the house, begging the question as to whether or not her husband was home or out at work. As the elevator doors closed in front of her, she stared at her golden reflection across from her. She still looked a little pale, matching the florescent lights up above her. Her blue orbs traveled to the lit up numbers above her that were moving more quickly than she had anticipated. It finally landed on the PH, standing for penthouse, and she started to twitch a little bit as the doors slid open. She stepped out cautiously onto the marble floor and listened as classical music drifted throughout the penthouse.

"H-hello?" she asked out loud as she clacked through the place.

James was sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine in his hand as he looked through a magazine. On the front cover was Serena exiting the club with Darien right behind her. She held tightly onto her purse and bit her lower lip as he continued to flip through the glossy pages.

"So are you ready to be around me again?" he asked, his eyes stuck on a huge photo of Serena and Darien looking like they were almost kissing on the dance floor.

"James—"

"You don't have to explain," he said icily as he closed the magazine and tossed it onto the glass coffee table.

"But I—"

He stood up and held his hand out, "Stop."

"You won't even let me speak…"

"Because I don't want to hear it."

She didn't know what to do or what to say at this point. He had cut down her backbone that she once had when they started dating. Now when she was around him, near him, or even associated with him, her strength went out the window. She just kept repeating to herself over and over again that she only had less than a year, _less_ than a year and then she could have a _divorce_. '_Why is she still with him?_' was a question often splashed over the tabloids. She still didn't know herself at this point other than that she wanted to have a solid enough foundation of money to be independent. Thus, she needed to be _dependent_ on him now.

James patted the spot next to him and Serena slowly made her way toward him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her tense. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before picking up her ring finger with the giant engagement ring on it. He spun it around her finger a few times as the classical music bounced off the Ralph Lauren painted walls.

"I love you," he murmured. "Do you know that? All of this is for you."

"I don't need all of this," she whispered. "I just … I need a proper husband."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind," she replied, waving the comment away.

He didn't bother to dig deeper into the subject and shrugged. He pointed to the magazine that was on the table, "You know how these people work. They want us to split up. Neither of us want that, right?"

She shook her head silently, afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. James started to lean toward her, his breath stinking heavily of wine. He had that hungry look in his eye; he wanted sex.

"I think I need to go lie down," Serena announced as she got up off the couch.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Or are you still in that whole 'alone-phase'?"

"Don't mock what I'm going through!" she snapped as she stormed up the stairs.

Before she could make it up the stairs completely, she felt a hand on her wrist. It was all one giant blur as James slammed her up against the wall, shaking the paintings right beside them. Serena's head bounced off the wall, causing a ringing noise and tingling sensation to disperse throughout her body.

"I will not be spoken to like that," he declared as he smashed her face to the side of the wall and spoke directly into her ear. "I am the man of this house, you got it!? I can leave with nothing. NOTHING! You were absolutely _nothing_ before I came along and don't you forget it!"

She nodded silently, trying to keep the tears in as he let go of her throat. She gasped for air as he left her alone on the white steps. She scrambled up the rest of the staircase and ran into the guest bedroom, locking the door behind herself. As the panicking tears rolled down her face, Serena pulled out her cell phone and a crinkled white card from her purse. She curled up onto the carpeted floor as far away from the door as possible and started to dial the number.

"Hi … um, yes, I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Shields please," she whispered. "I believe I have sustained a minor head injury… Okay … yeah. Thank you. Tomorrow at noon? Thanks. Goodbye."

* * *

Serena sat on the examining table fully clothed. Her left leg was shaking in anticipation. She had woken up earlier that morning after the little scuffle she had with her husband still feeling a bit dizzy. Hell, she was surprised that she had woken up at all.

The door opened up and in walked Darien. A large breath of relief escaped from her lips as she studied him. He had a smirk on his lips and looked like he was happy to see her as well. But then upon remembering the circumstances, an expression of concern washed over his features.

"How are you today Mrs. Copeland?"

"Could be better."

"So I see," he said, gesturing to her neck. "Please remove your scarf."

She did and revealed a large purple and pink tinted hand print. She pinned her hair up and let his hands press against her tender skin. A chill ran down her spine as he traced the hand mark across her neck.

"Now, you said you believe you had a head injury?" he asked as he gently started to search the back of her head. There he discovered a large bump that had formed right on the back of her skull. "Oh, found it. Ouch. How did you get this?"

Serena didn't have to answer; her expression said it all. She was doing her best to not cry through her puffed up eyes. Darien caught her gaze and merely nodded as he continued to examine her wounds.

"Why are you still with him?" he asked.

"It's more complicated than that."

"He's hurting you."

"He's supporting me."

"How? Obviously it's not physically or emotionally."

"Financially."

He didn't want to get into an argument over her abusive marriage. Although they had had a great time in the Hamptons and even had a connection at one point at the club, he still didn't feel like he should invade her personal life. He continued to write down notes about Serena's condition while she stared at him nervously. He took out his mini flashlight and pointed it into her eyes, checking to see if her pupils dilated correctly.

"I just … I was in love with him when we married," she explained, trying not to blink too much. "I keep waiting for him to turn back into that man. I … I need to just make it through another ten months or so and then I can divorce him."

"Why ten months?"

"It's in the prenup. I'll get a certain amount of money if I stay married to him for five years."

"You can't support yourself?"

"I don't know what I would do… Having that money would help me have a financial foundation."

"So you're sticking out in a physically abusive relationship in order to get money?" he said as put away his materials and started to write more stuff down on her file. "I can't say I haven't seen this before, but Serena you're a smart girl. You don't have to continue on like this." Noticing how uncomfortable this conversation was becoming, he handed her a sheet of paper with a name and number scribbled on it, "That's Harriet Garner. She's a great therapist. I would suggest you see her immediately and maybe work through some of these emotional problems. At the bottom is um … it's my address here in New York. Please seek me out if you need any help."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Someone has to be. I feel like you've lost faith in people," he shrugged. "I want to help you find it again." He shifted his weight from one foot to the next and then did the same thing to the topic, "But um, please feel free to call me anytime. And I highly recommend you go and see this therapist. As for the bruising, get some vitamin E tablets, mash them up into a paste and put them on your throat for about a half hour before washing off. The bump will go down in a few days and luckily there are no signs of a concussion, but if you experience any more dizzy spells, please come back and we'll check for any further damage. Otherwise, take some Advil if you have any headaches within the next few days."

She watched as he left the room, studying every detail; the way he twisted the door, the way he flipped his long bangs out of his steel eyes, the way his lips just automatically seemed to curve into a smile. Before the door closed all the way, she could feel herself calling out to him without her brain knowing what she was doing.

"Yes?" he replied as he pushed the door open.

"Do you get a break any time soon?" she asked.

He looked down at his watch and nodded, "Yeah, in about half an hour. Why?"

"Wanna grab lunch or coffee?"

"Are you sure your husband won't go ballistic?"

"I can handle him myself just fine," she grimaced.

"Right …. Well how about you meet down in the cafeteria so we don't have to deal with paparazzi?"

She tried not to cringe at the thought of cafeteria food. Better yet, it was _hospital_ cafeteria food. Putting the two things together wasn't exactly her idea of a four star meal, but she would deal if it meant some peace and quiet.

"Actually, how about I go around the corner, get us some bagels and bring them back to your office?" she said slyly as she put her coat on and wrapped her scarf around her head. "My favorite pastry shop is right near here. I could get us some coffee too?"

He arched an eyebrow as he replied, "Fine, fine. I can see the look in your eye that you won't stand for measly cafeteria food."

She shook her head as she exited the room with him by her side. The two parted ways as she went off to go and grab them some lunch. Surprisingly enough, there weren't that many paparazzi vultures out to pick at her. In fact, most of them seemed to be a little bored with her as she went into the bagel shop. She waved hello to them, kept her sunglasses on, and promptly made it back to the hospital with her head held high. She curiously made her way throughout the hospital wings, trying to find his office. Serena actually came across the natal and pre-natal care facility where there was that infamous baby window where people could see their offspring. A sort of calmness washed over her as she looked at the squirming things of baby fat. She could have had one of those … the thought made her feel gross.

A hand on her shoulder made her come out of her daze. She turned around to find Darien smiling at her, "Looking at the babies?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "They squirm so much."

"They're restless. They want their moms."

"I can't believe those came out of other women…"

"One almost came out of you."

"_Almost_ being the key word," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, let's go have those bagels in my office, shall we?"

He guided her down the hallway, toward his office with the glossy wooden door and his name sprawled out in golden letters. She smiled as she entered his quarters; it was covered with dark bookcases that were packed with medical books, pictures of his daughter, and even framed drawings she had made in class. There were no remnants of his wife that she could see which was a relief; the only one she had ever seen was on his ring finger which she was just itching to ask about. He obviously had taken his ring off recently and only just now let go of the past, otherwise there wouldn't have been that white as the sun tan line where his ring used to be.

Darien sat at his desk and Serena sat across from him in the patient chair. She bit her lip as she asked, "Would you mind sitting on my side? This feels too much like a doctor-patient meeting."

"With bagels!" he added with a grin. "No, no, I'll sit with you on that side."

"And it's so dark in here."

"Geez, you're just full of demands aren't you?!"

"I'm just saying…" she giggled.

He opened up the heavy plaid curtains to reveal the graying sun trying to push through the haze and thick clouds above the piercing buildings. Other than the spur of the moment ray of sunlight, all a person could see from the window was a concrete building across the way and an alley if one ventured to look down. Darien moved to sit across from Serena who handed him a warm and toasted poppy seed bagel like he had requested. She took out her whole wheat one and also handed him a little container of their famous homemade cream cheese.

As they started to set up their own respective bagels, Serena brought up the topic of marriage with a nod of her head toward his hand, "I take it you just recently removed that ring from your finger?"

He glanced down at his ring finger quickly before nodding in response, "Yup, I did. I took it off about seven months ago. It's been a pain to remove the tan line from it." He paused for a moment, taking a bite out of his bagel before continuing, "Cali and I went to her grave on the anniversary of her death and I buried it in the dirt, where it should have been all along."

"Do you miss her?"

"At times. But it's getting easier and easier as the days move on," he grinned. "I haven't been on a date yet though. Work kind of traps me and I also want to give as much attention to Cali as I possibly can. I have to play mommy and daddy with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"What about you? I feel like I know nothing about your life."

"You know all about it and you even know more secrets than my husband does," she scoffed.

"I mean your history," he clarified. "I read on your file that you were orphaned when you were—"

"Twenty-six," she ended. She swallowed the piece of bagel in her mouth hard and started with the story that had forcibly been brought up, "My family flew all the way out here to New York to visit me. It was right around my graduation from my grad school, Columbia. The had gotten a rental car which is stupid for New York because you can take the bus, train, cab, or subway anywhere for the same amount of money they spent on that stupid convertible. Well, I was graduating in the fall semester rather than the spring and there was snow … lots of snow. My family is from southern California, they had only encountered such snow when going to ski and even then, a family friend was always the one driving. They lost control of the car, got hit by a semi and that was that. The police said it was fast, no pain, and no suffering. It was the most I could have asked for, but the worst way I could have expected them to go."

She only noticed that she was crying when Darien handed her his handkerchief. She took it with a smile and sniffed, "I still feel guilty to this day. I shouldn't have asked them to come out here. It was stupid. There wasn't even that big of a ceremony." She shrugged and dabbed her eyes again, "That's probably why I latch onto James. He picked me back up, he loved me, he held me, he kept me from falling apart. He has been the glue that has held me together."

"But now he's the nail polish remover that pulling you apart," Darien quipped. He closed his eyes solemnly, "Sorry, I shouldn't say things like that."

She shook her head vigorously and exclaimed, "No! No! It's fine! Really!" She clasped her slender hand over his and squeezed it lightly, "I haven't been able to explain myself to anyone for … _years_."

"I know how that feels," he smiled.

She felt a sting hit her heart when he made that comment. He was surely remarking about her not being able to understand or really wanting to listen what he had to say about his wife. Serena pulled back and removed her grip from Darien's hand. She continued to eat her bagel quietly which made him suspicious.

"I didn't mean it like that," he announced. "I'm glad we can talk to one another like this. It's relieving. However," he put on his doctor's voice for a moment, "I would really like you to see a therapist though. I honestly think it would help you a tremendous amount."

"Have you ever seen one?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured, his eyes pointed down to the floor. "After my wife passed away, I needed help to move on. I still see my therapist once every two weeks. Now it's just to get by mentally with all the stuff I go through here at work."

"Have you ever spoken about me?"

"Ah, I haven't been able to meet with my therapist yet to talk about you," he winked as he bit into his bagel again.

Serena giggled a little bit making Darien look up at her and caught sight of a bit of cream cheese on the corner of her mouth. He took his thumb and wiped it away. Her eyes only slightly widened a bit and she held her breath as his touch sent heat waves through her body. He slowly moved his hand away from her face, feeling as though he had just touched an angel.

Before either of them could revel in the glowing moment, his beeper went off. Darien jumped a little at the sudden sound and then checked it quickly. Furrowing his brow, he said, "I've gotta get going."

"An emergency?"

"You could say that," he smiled breathlessly. Standing up to his feet and rolling his half eaten bagel into its wrapper and placing it on his desk, he said to her, "Thank you for the bagel and thank you for … just your time I guess. I have a lot of fun with you."

"Likewise," she beamed as she started to place all of the necessary attire on and around her face. She packed up her bagel and looked at her doctor through her thick black glasses, "Thank you for _indulging_ me in banter and bagels."

Darien chuckled a bit, "You're welcome."

The two walked out of his office and awkwardly said goodbye. He leaned over for a hug and she stuck her hand out for a handshake. He realized that she was cautious everywhere, no matter what. To live in the limelight and to constantly wonder if someone is recording your every move must've been overwhelming. He waved goodbye to her as he watched her leave the hospital with her long, long blonde hair tied and wrapped up in her dark brown scarf. He hoped that she would seek out help for all of the problems she was going through. And personally, he hoped that she would seek out specific assistance from _him_.

* * *

**Chapter 7 to come soon! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Hope you enjoy! These chapters just seem to get longer and longer as I go on, but it's fun to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Darien smiled as he watched his daughter dance around the living room in front of him. She was showing him a few moves she had learned in her ballet class, but she was very particular at what she could divulge. Cali said she didn't want to ruin the dance recital for him. Any time that he was able to watch his baby girl do something that made her happy, it really lightened his heart. Finishing a spin, she paused and bowed in her stiff pink tutu. He clapped for her as she climbed up onto the couch and sat next to him. Darien clicked the music off with a tap of a button on the remote control and then lifted his daughter up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs to the bathroom where he started to draw a bath.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is that pretty guest going to come to my recital tomorrow?"

He looked back her over his shoulder and said, "Now where would you get an idea like that?"

"I like her," she replied.

"Well I do too honey, but she's a very busy person," he explained as the bubbles started to foam up. "She may or may not be able to come, especially since it would be so last minute." His daughter kept silent at this remark which made Darien sigh and he announced, "Fine! I'll ask her and see if she can come along."

"Yay!!"

"But don't get your hopes up."

He turned the faucet off and gestured for her to get in the full bath tub while he left to go grab the house phone. Darien had scribbled down her phone number when she asked him to come out with her friends a few weeks ago. He hadn't spoken to her since they had bagels last week and he wondered if she was planning on seeing that therapist he suggested to her yet. As he dialed the number, he started to think that this was too much like a date … again. But he would just have to blame it on his daughter; that's why she was around right? Right.

Grinning to himself, he pressed the phone to his ear as he listened to ringing noise on the other end.

* * *

Serena tripped over her pillow in the guest bedroom as she searched for her other kitten-heeled shoe while her phone practically screamed at her. She found her phone in her covers and pulled it up to her ear as she flipped it open.

"Hello?!" she gasped, not seeing who it was.

"Um, hi Serena. It's Darien … erm, Dr. Shields."

"Oh! Hello Dr. – I mean Darien! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of coming to see my daughter at her ballet recital tomorrow night. She asked me tonight to invite you – Hey! Cali! Quit splashing! You'll be the one to clean up the water young lady!" he hollered on the other line. He returned to the phone and chuckled, "Sorry about that. She likes to think she's a mermaid when she's in the bathtub."

"I like to do that too," Serena joked. Pausing for a moment, she thought about her schedule for the next day, "Let me look through my calendar real quick." She pulled the thick, tabbed, and covered in post-it notes calendar book from her nightstand and flipped to the date. Scanning through the day's events, she found that her evening was left open. "You picked my one night where I'm available."

"Oh good!" he said. She could hear him smile through the phone. "Cali will be very pleased to hear that!"

"What time is the performance?"

"It's at seven. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No, that's alright. I'll come and meet you there," she said. "I'll have my people call you tomorrow to get the address and information."

"It's just a school dance recital," he chuckled. "It's not like a huge charitable function."

"I have to treat everything like that in my life," she replied solemnly, massaging the back of her head. "It comes with the lifestyle."

"Right. Indulgence."

"That's right," she nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven."

"It's a date!" Darien exclaimed and then suddenly blushed at his own remark. "I-I didn't mean it like … I … erm, you know that was a joke, right?"

"Yes I do," she replied. "Goodbye Dr. Shields."

She clicked her phone off before she could hear him stumble over an appropriate signing off and she pressed the cold metal to her flaring cheeks. She was happy to have been thought of by his daughter … if that was in fact the case. Maybe the doctor was using his child as a guard for his true feelings about her. She shook her head at that stupid thought; he could never like her like that and she was married!

"Ready to go?" James asked from the doorway.

"Um, yeah!" she said, a little flustered.

Serena opened up her nightstand drawer and placed her calendar back inside. Looking down as she closed it shut, she found her other kitten-heel shoe right on the bottom shelf of the side desk. She smiled to herself and slipped it onto her slender foot before grabbing her coat and purse.

* * *

Darien stood at the gym entrance twiddling his thumbs as other parents of children were herded into the building. A bunch of single mothers were gossiping, wondering if he was waiting for a date or just nervous to be alone. Some of them created an idea of possibly asking him out on a date or for dinner. He was quite the catch at P.S. 262. He tried his best not to look overly excited as he leaned against the brick wall, but then again, he didn't want to be looking like he was bored waiting for her. It was a balancing act.

A black SUV finally rolled up to the entrance of the glass school doors and Serena exited as quickly as she possibly could before any photographers caught sight of her. She exhaled loudly as she removed her scarf from her golden head of hair and revealed her identity to the rest of the crowd in front of her. In her arms was a large bouquet of blue, pink, white, and purple flowers for the event. A few of the mothers and even a couple of the fathers tried not to look surprise. The couple walked up to the gaggle of adults and followed them slowly into the large auditorium.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was getting a little worried," Darien smiled.

"Fashionably late is not how these things work, I see," she replied as she stuffed her scarf into her obscenely large purse.

"No, it's not," he said. "You gotta get to these things early so that you can grab a seat."

"Do you think we're too late?"

"We'll see."

"What happens if there aren't enough seats?"

"You stand in the back."

She could feel herself becoming exhausted just at the thought of standing for an hour without a drink in hand. When they entered the auditorium, they found that the room had filled up completely and parents were already lining the back of the gym. Serena did her best to not pout or whine, so she just kept a smile on her face and let Darien guide her to where there was a randomly placed table. No other adult seemed to have gotten the idea, but Serena had no shame; she got up on the glossy finished top, crawled over to one side, sat down, and placed the loud crinkling flowers onto her lap. She patted the spot next to her for Darien to come and sit which he gladly took. The two of them crossed their legs, leaned back against the wall and waited for the MC to come out and introduce the children. The rest of the parents that had been subjected to standing looked over at the duo with a revolted demeanor on their faces.

"People here don't hide their expressions," Serena whispered into Darien's ear.

"It's no worse than a private school," he replied quietly. "At least here, I'm not expected to donate a whole wing in order to get my daughter in."

"My family was never expected to do that," she said. "It was based on good grades and merit."

"Times have changed. Now you have to be on a waiting list for special kindergartens even before your child is born. Trying to create a world full of geniuses … it's scary, frightful and—"

"Sad," she finished. "Kids should be kids. Why worry about the future? Just live in the now. Live in imagination."

He looked over at her as the lights dimmed and noticed a distance in her eyes. She wasn't just speaking about the kids of today; she was talking about the kids of yesterday… herself. Darien directed his gaze back at the stage and waited for the over the top MC to come out and introduce the cute children for their dance recital. They moved, grooved, and C-stepped to all sorts of music. It was interesting to watch the kids doing moves that Darien himself couldn't even _dream_ of doing even if he tried. The finale arrived after much anticipation and out came his little girl in her ballet tutu with other girls of all ages and the eldest in point shoes. They started to dance to a mix of perfectly woven love songs from The Beatles to Britney Spears. He couldn't believe how great his daughter was doing. She looked like she was concentrating hard as she moved gracefully along with the others. Cali wasn't like the other girls in her first grade class who were waving to the audience and trying to find their parents as they stumbled along with the steps. She was listening to the music, thinking about the next cue and at times eyeing the older dancers to see if her form was correct. When they were done and were bowing, Darien yelped, clapped, and whistled for his little girl. Serena laughed seeing him be this overly proud father. It was endearing.

When the light filled the room slowly, Serena flashed Darien a huge smile as they climbed off of the table and walked out of the auditorium before the rest of the adults could clutter the exits. He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder to guide her to where his daughter was surely bound to be running around. They found the ballet dancers jumping up and down with delight in an empty classroom along with their overjoyed instructor who was hugging a few of the girls as they squealed.

"DADDY!" Cali shrieked as she went racing toward her father.

He bent over and picked her up into his arms with ease. The two embraced tightly for a bit, whispering into one another's ears as they did. Calista pulled back and blushed when she noticed that Serena was there with a bunch of beautiful flowers in her grasp.

"These are for you Cali," she said, placing them in her tiny hands.

With wide eyes, a shocked expression, and clearly an over-the-moon emotion, she replied, "Th-thank you."

"My little girl has great manners!" Darien exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek and then placing her down to the floor as the dance instructor approached him.

The woman was slender, looked wise, and had long grey hair that clung to the small of her back. Clasping both of her hands in front of her body, she said smoothly, "Mr. Shields, your daughter was excellent. She is very talented."

"Thank you. She performs for me every night after she has class with you."

"I would actually highly recommend that you enroll her in some formal training."

"Are you serious?"

"She has amazing talent and superb concentration that is often hard to find in a six year old," she explained. "I could give you the names of some dance studios and you could research which ones would be best suited for your daughter. It would really be such a shame to see her gift go to waste." All Darien could do was nod in response. "I'll be in contact with you."

He turned around and faced Serena who was holding Cali's hand. The image in front of him shocked him more than any teacher telling him his daughter had a "gift". The two of them looked like they fit so perfectly together. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he walked up to them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Cali asked, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Yeah, 'Daddy', can we?" Serena repeated with a giggle under her tone.

"Looks like I'm cornered. Yes we can. Want to walk to the ice cream store down the street?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" the little girl said as she jumped up and down.

The three of them traveled outside in the rather blistering cold for such a spring night. Darien had forced Cali into a jacket before they left the school's central heating system, but she was still shivering. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. They made it down to the end of the block and were greeted with smiles and compliments toward the tiny dancer.

"She's so cute!" the woman behind the counter said. Looking up at Serena, she said sweetly, "She takes after her mother!"

"Oh, I'm—"

"She's not my mommy!" Cali said indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

"Oh." The happy expression drained from the clerk's face. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's alright," Darien interrupted. He looked down at his daughter, giving her a stern look before pointing to the glass case, "What do you want? Or do I even have to ask?"

"Cookies n' cream!"

"One cookies n' cream please," he ordered.

"Cup or cone?" the clerk asked.

"Can I get a cone Daddy?"

"No. I don't want you messing up your dance costume," he instructed. He glanced at Serena, "And what would you like?"

She blushed a bit as she shook her head, "Oh, nothing for me, thanks."

"And I'll get a large mint chocolate chip with two spoons in a cup."

"But—"

"You're going to want a bite," he said off handedly as the clerk served him his orders and rang him up.

The three sat over in a booth and began to eat their ice cream, silently at first. Cali was kicking her feet up and down as ate, obviously still excited from the night's events. She stared as Serena slowly at the ice cream in front of her, carefully taking small bites.

"Daddy, is this a date?" she asked nonchalantly as she stuffed her mouth with ice cream.

"No," he answered through the melting dessert in his mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because a) I wouldn't bring you on a date and b) Serena is married."

"Married people don't date?"

"Not with other people other than their loved one," Serena answered.

"Why not?"

"Because they don't want to. They found the one person they want to spend the rest of their life with."

"What if they die like Mommy? What happens?"

"Then they find joy in life, new things, and new arrivals," Darien smiled.

"Do they ever fall in love again?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "People fall in love all the time whether it's with people, animals, or some new hobby."

The little girl smirked as she kept on eating her sticky dessert that was smearing all over her lips and cheeks. Darien did his best to wipe away the mess that his daughter had made of herself, but it wasn't working. He slid out of the booth and was about to take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Serena offered to take Cali to the ladies room to clean her up instead which he gladly let her do. Bathroom trips had been one of the awkward things about having a daughter as a single father. When she was younger, he didn't know if he could take her into the ladies room or if he should have just brought her into the men's room which was always more disgusting and grotesque. A few times, a woman would offer to bring the little girl into the restroom with her, but there was always an ulterior motive; the single gal would want a date with the widowed husband. Darien always thanked the women kindly when they did this for him, but upon receiving their phone numbers, he never called nor did he give them the intention that he would. This was another reason why he wore his wedding ring for so long.

He watched as Serena walked away with his daughter in hand; again he couldn't help but love the sight in front of him. Serena could feel the doctor surveying at her even with her back turned to him; it was a talent she had acquired over the years of being watched constantly. She exhaled loudly as they entered the bathroom together and she was now out of Darien's powerful gaze. She walked over to the sink, took out a paper towel and wet it with some warm water. She spun around on her tip-toes, mocking the moves of a ballerina, making Cali snigger, and then she bent down to clean her up.

"You danced beautifully tonight," Serena complimented as he wiped the child's face.

"Thank you," she replied. The dark-eyed girl studied the older woman in front of her for a moment before asking, "Do you love my Daddy?"

Serena's cerulean orbs went wide as she paused for a moment at the question. She started to stumble over her words a bit as she answered, "N-no. Not like how you think. I love your father like a friend and a colleague. He's been very good to me."

"But you're married?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your husband?"

She had to think about an appropriate way to give an answer, "I … I thought so. Love comes in waves. It can go up, it can go down. It's about whether or not your significant other is willing to ride out those waves with you."

The kid nodded to her, basically showing that she accepted that answer and wouldn't continue to ask anymore questions. The two exited the bathroom and were greeted by not only Darien, but also some flashing photographers. Serena let go of Cali's hand and pushed her toward her father. She grabbed her purse, wrapped her scarf around her head, and pushed her sunglasses onto face.

"I really must get going," she announced. "I don't want these guys to trouble you. I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

She heard the father-daughter duo call out goodbye to her in unison as she left the ice cream parlor and into the craziness of the group of men shouting at her, taking pictures, and shoving live action cameras in her face. She ignored them as best as she could and called her chauffer. Within less than a minute, the black SUV she had driven up in rolled toward her and she bolted to the passenger's side door.

"Tough night?" the dark man with the deep voice asked.

"It was fine up until the buzzards came," she murmured, trying to adjust herself and buckle into her seatbelt.

"There's gotta be a law against them harassing you like that," he said as he shook his head.

"If there was I'm sure James would have found it."

"Nah. He likes the press too much," the driver chuckled.

He had a point. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he sent the press out to spy on her and find out where she went when she wasn't with him. It was a rather scary life she led, but she had to deal … at least for now.

* * *

**Please review!! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8! I hope you all Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Serena stood in the elevator, clutching tightly onto her purse as she watched the numbers light up. She had decided that she would visit Ami today before her first scheduled therapist meeting. Her nerves were making her twitch a little bit as the doors to her agency slid open. People in designer suits were speed walking around, some with papers, others with phones or Bluetooth pieces in against their ear. She was pushed by a rather snobby looking woman in a bright blue dress, a white fur stole, and a matching blue wrap around her head. She looked like a colorful Cruella De Ville with her diamonds dripping down her neck and a sneer drawn onto her face.

"Serena?" she asked with a deep and sultry voice. The woman pushed open the elevator and stepped out of it before she could get trapped, "What are you doing here?"

It took her a moment to recognize this person. It was in fact Coco von Lassen. She was a spokesperson for one of the best diamond jewelers in the world. Serena herself had a piece of the brilliant jewelry maker's on her finger – her engagement ring. Being married to one of the richest men in the United States meant that she was bound to run into someone she knew most of the time. Coco was like a second mother, maybe almost a father figure, to James. She gave him advice on relationships and recently Serena had wondered if she was the reason she was the reason he started beating her.

"Hi Coco," she replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"What brings you to this cold, disheartening place, my darling?" she asked. The woman wasn't shy with her words when it came to describing places she detested. Agencies were at the top of her list it looked like and considering all of the tension in the air, it seemed reasonable.

"I'm visiting Ami," she answered.

"Ah yes. I just met with her. Careful, she's in a rotten mood," she announced to the blonde.

"Oh," Serena nodded, "thanks for letting me know."

"How are you and dear James doing?"

"We're doing very well. We just went to a charity ball last night, practically danced the night away."

"Lovely. I know you were having a rough patch for a bit…"

"Well it comes with the marriage territory, doesn't it?"

Coco studied the creature in front of her for a moment before answering slowly, "I suppose so. A marriage is like a puzzle; force two pieces together that don't fit and then the big picture will look wrong."

Serena didn't know if this was advice or just the woman's way of expressing her own marriage. She watched as the brightly colored, slender Coco walk back into the elevator, taking her spot in front of all the suited, well-groomed agents. Once the doors closed all the way, Serena turned around walked toward Ami's office. The whole layout of the agency was clean and almost crystal-like. The offices had see through walls which meant that any form of privacy was null unless someone pulled the curtains designated to every room which was only allowed on special circumstances. Ami liked to keep her on eye on everyone, especially after someone from inside her agency tried to sabotage her and take over the business. Serena approached the tall, lanky gay secretary who sat outside her office.

The flamboyant man flashed a huge, toothy smile to her and greeted her, "Hello Mrs. Copeland! Ami is currently on the phone, but you can go right in, she's expecting you. Would you like anything? Coffee? Tea? Orange juice? Water?"

"No, no thank you," she replied as he got up out of his chair and pushed open the glass door for her.

It always surprised her how the see-through walls could contain the sound so well because when she entered her friend's office, she was bombarded by a loud speaker phone and an even louder Ami.

"Charles, I won't go any lower than five mil," she snapped.

"Ami, you know he won't agree to it!"

"Then you loose one of the biggest rising stars of the decade!"

She hung up on the man who was trying to come up with an answer on the other end. She sighed as she flopped down into her large leather chair and winked over at her friend, "Just watch…" The phone rang again and she put it on speaker, "What do you want Charles?"

"Your client won't go _any_ lower? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Fine, I'll see if I can't make some arrangements."

"I'll take you out for a champagne brunch if it goes through."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two battling agents finished their conversation and Ami directed her attention to Serena, "Hey. How are you?"

"A bit shocked," she replied. "I didn't know you had that in you, Ami."

"Why do you think I'm so calm and quiet outside the office? I get all of my anger and yelling done here," she explained with a wry smile. "So what brings you here? Do you want to do lunch?"

"Sort of," she mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

Serena tossed her gaze over to the other pair of blue eyes that sat across from her, "I was wondering if you would accompany me in my first trip to see my therapist. I'm really nervous and scared and you're the only one I really feel comfortable with to do this."

Ami shot up and walked around her desk. She bent down, took Serena's slender hands into her own and looked up at her friend, "I would be honored. And maybe we could get drinks afterwards?"

"Yes, I think I'll _need_ it," she nodded.

"Why are you deciding to go now?"

"I … I'd rather discuss this after I meet with the doctor."

The blue-haired friend nodded and stood up to her feet. She strolled back to her chair where she grabbed her clutch purse and sunglasses. The two walked out of her office as she announced to her assistant, "Tell people I'm out on important business and if anyone calls me, the have to leave a message. I will return all of them by tomorrow."

"What if it's Michael Daze?" he asked.

"Direct his phone calls to my cell then."

They walked into the elevator and left the agency swiftly. As they sauntered down the sunny sidewalks of New York, they kept silent due to the photographers and camera men that were trailing them. After a nice stroll down a few blocks, they made it to the building where multiple doctors of psychiatry, plastic surgery, and even dentistry were at. She was certain that some magazines would state that she was going in for a surgical consultation. Once they made it inside, Serena lead the way blindly to where the office was. Ami pointed down a barren hallway and the two found a door with the name Dr. H. Garner scrawled in perfectly lined silver lettering. They entered the clean smelling room, Serena announced her appointment to the secretary and she was handed a clipboard where she had to fill out some initial information as to why she was there. While she did this, Ami flipped through a paparazzi filled magazine searching for any of her clients and trying to see if they received some positive press.

"Oh look, there's a picture of you here," she murmured as she pointed to a blurry photo of Serena exiting a bathroom with a little girl in hand and a tall man standing with his back turned to the press. "Is that your doctor?"

"No comment."

"It is, isn't it?"

"No comment."

"After an apple-tini or two you'll answer me," Ami quipped as she directed her attention to the small article that coincided with the picture. She started to read what it said out loud much to Serena's frustration, "Oh boy… 'Here we have Mrs. Copeland with a possible second family? The woman was seen entering a school with flowers in hand where a dance recital was being held. When they exited, they went to an ice cream parlor, shared some dessert and conversation. The small child in tote was taken to the bathroom by Mrs. Copeland and she immediately left the unknown father and daughter duo when she caught sight of photographers. People who saw the couple said the seemed very close. Could this spell disaster for the Copeland dynasty?' Well at least you look good. And you look … _happy_."

"That's because I was," she replied quietly as she finished filling out her paper work. She got up and turned it into the secretary who said she would be called back in a few minutes. Serena sat back down next to Ami and looked over her shoulder at the photos taken of her. "I really enjoy spending time with them. His daughter Cali is absolutely adorable. I can't get enough of her."

"This coming from the woman who said she never wanted children."

"I can take them in small doses. Let me rent a child for an hour."

"I think they call that babysitting and you get paid for it."

"Sign me up if the child isn't a brat."

Serena grabbed a cooking and lifestyle magazine to look over while she waited for her doctor to call her in the back. She found recipes and articles written by Lita, which she wasn't surprised by. The woman was one of the most well known chefs in America now and she had three great restaurants all catering to specific moods and themes. She was known as the master of putting on a show when it came to food.

"Mrs. Copeland?" a gentle voice asked.

She looked up from her chosen magazine and placed it down back on the coffee table in front of her. The woman who called her name seemed like a comforting soul. She had her hair wrapped up in a French twist and a pair of sleek glasses covered her smiling eyes. She shook her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Garner. Please to meet you."

"Likewise," she smiled as she was led to the back office.

The room looked like it was out of a feng shui article in home and garden magazine. There was a large window with lavender curtains, a beautiful light wood desk with matching light tan leather chairs on either side, a white couch sat up against a wall in front of a glass coffee table where a single white candle was sitting, emanating the fresh sent of vanilla. Serena sat down on the couch and the doctor dragged one of the leather chairs to the space across from her. She placed her clipboard on her crossed over legs and started to read over her file a little bit before scribbling a quick note.

"So it says here you were referred to this facility by Dr. Shields?" she asked.

"Yes. He's been rather concerned about me."

"Why's that?"

"I uh … I'm not in the best relationship currently."

"Uh-huh. Want to tell me more about it?"

"I had a miscarriage a few months ago and Dar – er, Dr. Shields, originally told me that I should see a therapist to talk about my emotions after losing the fetus—"

"Two things," she interrupted. "I'm sorry to cut you off but this caught my attention; you almost called Dr. Shields by his first name. Why is that?"

"We've become good friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes … I'm married," but the moment the words fell from Serena's lips, she reminded herself that she wasn't speaking to a six year old anymore. "I want something more I think. Something more with him… I'll have to change doctors of course if I decide to pursue anything out of a basic friendship, but he makes me feel like … I can be myself and not worry about being ridiculed for it."

The doctor nodded as she wrote down some notes and then asked, "And why did you use the term 'fetus' specifically?"

"I felt no connection to it. My husband … r-raped me essentially."

"_Essentially_? Did you protest? Was there confirmed consent?"

"There was no consent, but I never protested. I just wanted to get the night over with and I was pretty drunk by that point."

"Rape by definition is performing forced sexual acts upon a person without their consent," Dr. Garner explained. She leaned forward a little and tilted her glasses, "Serena, you've been through a lot it seems like. I'd like you pick one topic for us to discuss because I'm not sure we'll get to everything in the next forty minutes."

"I'd like to continue to talk about my marriage."

"Okay."

"I've been asked countless times as to why I'm with him and I always answer that it's because of money," Serena began. "Honestly, it's more than that. Yes, I would like to have a stable economic foundation if I decide to divorce him, but James was the man who saw me crumble when my family died. They were killed in a car accident and I blamed myself … I _still_ blame myself. James helped me get back to the way I was before that horrible time. That's why we got married … because I thought if I stayed with him it would mean I'd be myself forever. He changed dramatically during the first year of our marriage."

"How so?"

"He started yelling more. He became really angry all the time. I was scared of him. Then, after our second year anniversary, he started to hit me. He never touched me in the face though because he knew paparazzi took my photo all the time."

"You know there are shelters for battered women—"

"The paparazzi would have a field day with that!" Serena laughed.

"Do you want out of the marriage?"

"Yes, but I don't feel ready yet … emotionally, mentally. I need a lot of preparation before hand. James was my everything … he's part of me and my whole being."

"How would he react to you wanting a divorce?"

"Not happy."

"Would he become more violent you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you have anyone you can confide in or go to if you do decide to leave him?"

"I have some really close friends. One of them came with me to this appointment actually because I was so scared to go by myself," Serena smiled. "And then there's James's sister, Mina. She is nothing like the rest of family; she's been my foundation."

"That's good to hear."

"If I need a good filling up and bunch of laughter, I have my friend Lita. She's quick to protect me no matter what the cost. And then Rei, when she's not completely wrapped up in promoting some label or being photographed going into a club, she's by my side," she explained. "I think as long as I have them around, I'll be able to make the right decision. I mean Ami is always wanting me to go ahead and work for her as an agent."

"Why haven't you taken her up on that offer?"

"I've been scared," she murmured. "I've seen how agents need to be. You have to be pushy, bossy, and you can't let anyone walk all over you … It's the exact opposite of my marriage. It terrifies me. I've been so stable in my life recently. It would be like an earthquake."

There was a bit of silence as the doctor nodded and wrote some notes down. The two continued to discuss the stoic and very unwavering lifestyle that Serena led. She was like a fish in a tank who didn't know what the ocean was like. It was fake, it was pleasant, it was comfortable, and it was keeping her trapped in very tight boundaries. In fact, these boundaries were actually becoming dangerous to her health emotionally, mentally and physically. Dr. Garner had seen a lot of patients like this, but she couldn't tell them how to live their life; she had to point them in a direction that was more suitable to their wellbeing.

"Serena, I'm going to give you an assignment," she announced at the end of their appointment. "In between this session and the next one we're going to schedule, I'd like you take one risk a day through the course of the week. It could be changing your jogging route in the morning, going on a trip somewhere, or – if you want to take a giant leap – taking that job as an agent. Start off small, but break your boundaries a little bit. Write them down and then report back to me. In order to get started on breaking this 'stable life' you've been having, you need to shake things up a bit."

She nodded in response and shook her doctor's hand. They walked back out to the waiting room where Ami had been sitting, but she was suddenly missing. The receptionist told Serena that her friend had stepped out to talk on her cell phone. She had assumed as much and decided to write out her check for the session and then make another appointment for the next week. When she walked outside, she found Ami speaking quickly on her sleek looking phone.

"Mike … Mike, I don't care! I don't care. Get over it. You two broke up three years ago! In Hollywood time, that's three-hundred years ago. Just do the episode and hope for the best. Maybe she'll look like shit…. Okay. That's better," she said. "You're going to get an Emmy nod for this, I can feel it. But listen, I gotta go. I'll call you later tonight to see how it all went, okay? Have a good shoot." She hung up and sighed as Serena placed her sunglasses on her face and started to walk out onto the sidewalk, "How was it?"

"Fine. Let's talk when there aren't twenty people surrounding us," she begged as the paparazzi started to flock to them again.

The two slipped into a nearby hotel and took a table in the corner of the room where the photographer's cameras couldn't get to them even if they tried. A waiter approached the women and took their drink orders promptly.

"So," Ami prodded as she adjusted herself comfortably in the chair, "what did you and the doc talk about?"

"My marriage," she said. "She thinks that my life is too … habitual I suppose would be the best word to describe it. I mean, I've been at a standstill for years now. I-I'm scared to move out of my comfort zone which is why she gave me an assignment to do over the week."

"Like homework?" Ami asked as their drinks were served to them.

"Yup," Serena answered as she sipped her martini. "I have to take a risk everyday for one week, write it down, and then report back to her."

"Interesting. And this is supposed to help you?"

"Some how …"

"What's your first risk of today?"

"Going to the damn therapist and not canceling," she grinned.

Ami laughed quietly and took a gulp of her drink. "Are you going to incorporate the dashing Dr. Shields in your risk-taking assignment?"

"Ami…" she warned. Serena wagged a finger at her friend, basically telling her not to go there. "Tell me, what was that conversation you were having outside the office?"

"Oh god!" Ami rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink before she continued on with the conversation. "My top actor, Michael Daze is having girl trouble. His ex-flame, Roxy is in the same scene as him in the tv show he's doing. She replaced an actress at last minute and he was notified. He called me up practically blubbering into the phone."

"Does he have to do a romantic scene with her?"

"Thus, why he was such a mess," she winked. Ami gestured to the waiter for another round of drinks and carried on, "I swear being a professional has become some sort of taboo in Hollywood these days."

"It went out last season," Serena quipped as she licked at the edge of her glass before a huge drop of her drink spilled all the way down. "Is Mina apart of your agency? Why not get her a freaking Emmy. You know she's got talent."

"It's not just about talent. It's also about what sort of type you are," she explained. "Mina needs to learn how to slowly move from being the romantic, innocent type, and get into more gritty roles before her agent can take on anything else," she replied.

When the waiter came back with their refreshed drinks, Ami asked for a couple of menus as well. The two dined together chatted the next few hours away. All the while, Serena was thinking about what sort of risks she would be taking in the next few days. Maybe she should go and visit her doctor tomorrow, surprise him. Actually, what she should do is change doctors so that these feelings that she had didn't get him into trouble. That was it. That's what her task was for the next day. It was certainly something she never would've done under normal circumstances.

* * *

**Please review for me! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Tuesday, Risk #1

Serena tapped her finger on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in as she waited impatiently for Darien to enter the room. She had scheduled an appointment with him to discuss changing doctors and she wanted to get a recommendation from him as to who would be the best for her. She hoped that he wasn't going to get the wrong idea, but she was going to see soon enough.

"Good morning, Mrs. Copeland," a voice said from behind.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she heard his voice, she jumped in her seat. He snorted with laughter a little bit and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yes, you just startled me," she breathed, pressing her palm on her racing heartbeat.

Darien removed his touch from her and walked around the desk to sit across from her. It felt strange now to have him as an authoritative figure in his own office. She crossed her legs and tugged at her high-waisted skirt while he flipped through his paper work for a moment.

"So you want to switch doctors?" he asked, glancing at her through his long black bangs.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"Can I ask why?" he replied. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. No, not at all!" she exclaimed.

He put his clipboard down on his desk and sat back in his chair as he studied his – now former – patient, "You're nervous?"

"I … I um …" Serena paused for a moment, took a huge breath, closed her blue eyes and tried to calm herself. This shouldn't have been that big of a deal; people change from one doctor to the next everyday! This should have simply been routine. She opened her eyes and smiled at Dr. Shields, "I went to that therapist. She said I need to start taking more risks and this is one of them."

"Why is _this_ such a risk? Why do you want to do this?"

"Oh god …" she mumbled as she pressed her forehead against the bottom of her palm. She tilted her gaze in order to view him with a side glance, "I feel like if I want to be friends with you, I should cover my tracks and change doctors. I don't want you to get in any trouble and with the entertainment news industry it's bound to blow up in both of our faces."

Placing his chin on his hand, he nodded to her, "Makes sense."

"I like you, Darien. I like hanging out with you."

"Same here."

"So I hope this isn't going to be awkward for us."

"No, no. Don't worry about it," he smiled genuinely.

Serena exhaled loudly and sat up straight with happiness all over her face, "I'm glad to hear that. Whew! And here I thought these risks were going to be tougher."

He chuckled at her and asked, "What are your other tasks?"

"Let's just say they're much bigger than this," she replied slyly.

* * *

Wednesday, Risk #2

Lita walked over to Serena, serving her a warm, steaming plate of freshly heated lasagna. The two were upstairs above one of her restaurants, sharing a lovely dinner out of the limelight. Her brunette friend handed her a fork and soon enough the two of them started to plow into the red, white, and green colored food which smelled absolutely delicious. No wonder Lita was one of the most well renowned chefs in America; she knew how to mix flavors and colors in order to present the perfect little piece of heaven.

"So what's up?" she asked as she blew on her fork full of lasagna. "You and I haven't hung out in a while."

"Well, a lot is 'up'. I actually have a question to ask you," Serena started. Lita bit into her food and waited for her to continue. "I went to my therapist on Monday. She told me to take a risk every day for a week. I did something yesterday; I changed doctors."

"What? Why? Don't you like your hot doc?" Lita smiled. "You don't want him to _examine_ you anymore?"

"I do, but not in a professional sense," Serena laughed before taking a gulp of her white wine.

"So what's your next risk? Eating carbs?"

"No," she replied. "I was wondering how many pieces of property you have to yourself."

"Well, I own the spaces above each of my restaurants and I have a small place in the Hamtons as well as an apartment in LA since I'm thinking about expanding over there currently," Lita explained. "Why? Do you need a somewhere to stay?"

"Maybe…"

"Serena, I've offered you a place to stay for years," she beamed. "You need to get away from that jerk of a husband."

"Well, this is the first step. And I would only be there for a little while. Just until I can find an apartment of my own," she breathed as she shoved mouthful of hot food into her trap so she didn't have to speak any more.

"You can have the place that's on the Upper West Side," she proposed. "Or there's my studio in Soho. Your pick."

"Upper West Side is probably best; it'll be easier to move," she replied. "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose. I could pay rent!"

"No. I will refuse any money that you try to give me. Your happiness will be enough for rent."

"Geez, can all landlords be like you?"

"It would certainly make our world a better place, don't you think?"

The two laughed and then started to discuss more details, like when Serena would start moving her stuff in, "Well, I have to be careful. I don't want it getting back to James."

"Won't he notice that you're slowly moving stuff out of the penthouse?"

She shook her head, "He's gone to Brazil to look at another location for a hotel. He won't be back until Sunday night."

They both stayed silent for a moment as they finished up their food and then Lita broke the little bit of tension that hung in the air, "Serena, why are you deciding to do this all at once?"

She placed her fork down and leaned back in her chair, "I realized that I really, really like Darien. This life I'm leading isn't healthy, it's boring, it's abusive, and I can't take it anymore. I've been depressed for a long time and then suddenly I meet him and … and it's like the world is brighter. His kid makes me laugh, he makes me smile, and I feel at peace when I'm around them. This assignment that the therapist gave me is kind of an excuse to get the ball rolling."

"I understand," Lita responded as she clasped her hand over her friend's. "I'll help you through this. You know I'm always here when you need me."

"Thank you."

The two stayed up a little longer and then Serena said goodnight to her dear friend who had fed her excellent food and agreed to house her. On her way out of the building, she took her cell phone and punched in a number with a swift hand. Pressing the receiver against her ear, she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Rei? It's Serena … Hi. Yeah, listen, I was wondering what you were up to tomorrow… busy all afternoon, huh? Well, do you want to grab coffee? Okay … yeah. That's fine…. I'll see you at ten! Bye."

* * *

Thursday, Risk #3

Rei spun her tiny straw in her coffee cup as the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd started to dwindle. Normal people who had real work had already been up a few hours of the day and were now on their second mug of their favorite caffeinated beverage. But "Rowdy Rei" was on her first non-alcoholic drink of the day and could feel the affects of the harsh sun taking a toll on her brain. It wasn't often that she was up at this hour _and_ outside; she was grouchy.

"So what do you want?" she whined as she sipped her cappuccino carefully.

"I have a favor to ask you," Serena replied across from her.

They were sitting at an iron table with matching chairs outside on the dirty sidewalk as people walked by, sometimes doing double takes. They had their sunglasses covering their faces so it was a little difficult to decipher if it really was the famous heiress and her supposedly scandalous friend.

"What is it?" Rei asked lazily as she rested her cheek on her closed fist.

"How amazing is that lawyer of yours?" the blonde replied.

Pushing her huge sunglasses down to gaze with her violet eyes at her friend, she arched an eyebrow, "Why…?"

"I'm not going to say it out loud," she whispered. "You know why I want this."

Rei narrowed her eyes as she adjusted her glasses back onto her face, "You really want to do it. _Finally_?" Serena nodded fervently. "You know it's going to be a lengthy process, even with the prenup."

"Yes, I do."

"My lawyer is not the greatest for your specific … erm, field," she stumbled. "But I know someone else who can help. I'll e-mail the information to your cell right now." As she pulled out her multitasking phone from her pocket, she shook her head and scoffed, "Really, Serena, you can be so daft sometimes. We should have had coffee some place private, rather than outside in the street."

"I get tired of being in doors all the time."

"Well, if you don't want people to know your business, being a hermit is kind of a requirement." With a final blow of a button, she exclaimed, "There! Sent!" She looked at Serena and warned her, "If you're so concerned about your privacy, don't say that name around here. Everyone knows this person. Just go to their building today, see if they can schedule you in for a consultation and talk to them."

Rei and Serena finished their coffee together and then parted ways. She grabbed herself a cab and was whisked off downtown to where the buildings looked mammoth sized. When they came up to the address, Serena tossed the cabbie her money and then slipped out as fast as possible. She breezed into the sleek looking structure, her ballet slipper covered feet clacking against the shiny marble. She walked up to the receptionist and asked where the office of Christian Darling was. The woman with fake breasts told her to take the elevator to the thirty-ninth floor.

"And where do I go from there?" she asked.

"His office is the whole floor," she answered curtly.

"Oh."

Serena took the elevator up to one of the highest floors and was greeted by real sunlight filtering into the receptionist area. The woman at the front desk tilted her head and flashed a pearly white smile, "Hi there. How may I help you?"

"My name is Serena Copeland. I was wondering if Mr. Darling had any time available for a—"

"Mrs. Copeland!" a voice interrupted.

She turned around to find a tall man with a glowing tan, perfect teeth, and slicked back black shiny hair. He gestured to her and pushed open his office door even wider, "Please come in. Rei e-mailed me ahead of time."

'Wow, she's fast,' Serena thought as she strolled into his large office.

She took a seat across from his huge glass desk and waited for him to return back to the oversized leather chair that sat diagonal from her. He told his secretary to hold his calls and to make sure that this meeting was kept in a secret file so that it didn't leak out onto the internet some how.

"Now," he started as he plopped down easily into his seat, "Rei said in the e-mail that you have been wanting to do this for a while."

"Yes," she answered. "My husband and I haven't been getting along for years."

"And there's a prenup?"

"Yes."

He pressed a button on his telephone on his desk and picked up the receiver, "Jenny, get me the Copeland prenup asap."

"Yes Mr. Darling."

He hung up and looked back at Serena, "I'm only going to assume that it's air tight. Bonnie Copeland doesn't fool around. However, her husband always seems to have some tricks up his sleeve, so I wouldn't put it past him to try and protect you some how."

"He's been very kind to me throughout the time I've known him."

"I'm sure," he replied, tossing her a greasy looking grin. "Mrs. Copeland, I'm one of the best divorce lawyers in the industry. I will get you everything you want and deserve from this man even if you do have a prenup. I've found ways around them multiple times."

"Really? How?"

Before he could answer, Jenny knocked on his door and walked in with a thick stack of papers; it was Serena's cage in contract form.

"That was fast," she gasped.

"We've actually kept this on file for you," he smirked. "I do that for most of the high–famed celebrities, just in case. Soooo… let's take a look at what we got here…" He started to thumb through the summary of the prenup and his perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up when he saw some of the details. After a few minutes of glancing over it, he moved his dark brown eyes to Serena's face, his expression gravely serious, "Has James Copeland ever physically abused you?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, he has."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I … I don't know," she answered, trying to think about it. With her brow furrowed, she asked, "Can a paparazzi photo of bruises on my body be used as evidence?"

"Depends."

"It was never run in any magazine," she pressed. "James said he would sue them if they did. The threat was empty, but they didn't know that. They didn't want to mess with someone like him."

"How long ago was that?

"It was last year, but they could have more recent photos, I'm not sure," she shrugged. "James practically owns them and orders them to do what he wants. He needs positive press."

"I'll do some investigating," he declared. "Your father in law snuck in a clause that said if there ever any evidence of you being abused, James would have to fork over 2.5 million to you as well as any money you received from the years being married to him in a monthly allowance." She looked confused, so he explained it in deeper detail, "So all of the hotels he's been building and the net worth he's been raking in every year, you get a chunk of that change in a month to month basis for however long it takes to pay off."

"How much was it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes please."

"You've been married to him for four and half years, I'll argue to round it up to five years and then you'll get a settlement of 5.2."

"Million?"

"Billion … with a B."

"W-what?!"

"He has thousands of hotels around the world. He's been making a lot of money and your father in law I'm sure can spare it, especially considering he's almost out the door and stepping into his grave," he said. "If we do this and we get that amount of money, it will be one of the greatest divorces in history."

Serena could feel herself starting to get sick; first she was known for her marriage and now she was going to be known for her divorce. The world wasn't going to stop watching her and it frustrated her to no end. All she wanted was some money to settle on, a nice apartment, and a date or two with the delightful doctor. Was that so much to ask?

"Look, I know this is a lot for a first meeting," he said in a genuine soothing tone. "This means it's going to take a long time to deal with so we'll take it step by _careful_ step. No stone will go unturned, okay?" She nodded to him and they stood up and shook hands. "I'll be in contact with you."

Serena was relieved when she entered the empty elevator and she leaned up against the metal wall as the doors closed in front her. All this time, she had thought she was trapped in a loveless marriage because of money issues, when really she was set and ready to leave him with a bank load of cash. She could have her cake and eat it too. But at what cost? James wasn't going to be happy about this. There were going to be background checks done on both of them. She had to get all of her demons out on the table. Did this mean she had to wait to pursue anything with the doctor until after the divorce? She had so many questions going through her head already and it was only the first meeting with this astounding lawyer. She was anxious to know what the rest of the months would hold.

* * *

Friday, Risk #4

Serena waited patiently outside her office as Ami finished speaking to one of her top clients in person. The tall brunette woman was listening contently to her agent's advice and took a bunch of scripts in hand before sashaying out of the room. The secretary simply smiled at Mrs. Copeland and gestured for her to go right in.

"Hey there!" Ami breathed, her face hiding the fact that she was exhausted from the day's events. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Serena smiled as she sat down in a chair across from her friend.

"How's that assignment going?"

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I went to go see a divorce lawyer yesterday."

"Serena, that's …"

"Wonderful?"

"Well, yes! I didn't know if it was appropriate to say that, but yeah! It's great news!" Ami exclaimed.

"I asked Lita if I could stay at one of her places and she said yes. The lawyer is investigating some stuff for me in order to get a better argumentative foundation for when we go to court," she explained. "I'm going to talk to Mina and see if she'll help me move my stuff over to my new place across the park while James is out of town."

"Uh-huh… and is there anything I can do?"

"Can I still take you up on that job offer?" she asked coyly.

Ami leaped out of her seat and ran round her desk to hug her friend, "Oh Serena! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!? Yes! Of course you can!"

"I just, I don't know that I would make that great of an agent," she stumbled as the blue-haired woman calmed down and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Hmmm… well why don't we start you off small? I can give you some scripts to read, a booklet of our top actors in movies, and you can give me suggestions as to who you think would be suited best for them. It'll be a sort of test to see if you can handle placing people in their roles." She got up and walked over to the door, propping it open slightly in order to talk to her secretary, "Send Mrs. Copeland those five scripts I received from Warner Brothers please."

"Where shall I have them delivered?" he asked with an obnoxious smile on his face.

Ami looked over shoulder and slyly asked, "I don't know. Where should he send them?"

"Lita's restaurant on the Upper West Side, second floor … it's called Classic, I think," she answered.

"You have the address for there, don't you Brent?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Send them there, but under Lita's name please. I don't like stupid stuff leaking out to the press."

Serena thanked her friend, over and over again before leaving the building. She didn't know what she would have done without all of their help. She was already past half of her list of risks she had to take for the week. Pushing her boundaries was easier than she expected. Now all that was left was moving out of her penthouse and into Lita's apartment she was loaning her, presenting the idea of divorce to James and possibly asking the doctor out on a date. The latter seemed to be the scariest move of them all.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ Chapter 10 is up next!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! I've been reading you reviews and taking them into account! Keep em coming! I enjoy reading what you have to say! ^_^ Hope you like the next installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

  
**

Saturday, Risk #5

Mina thrust the last box into her large SUV and swiped the sweat off her brow. Serena wiped her hands clean of dust on her khaki pants and then helped her friend close the trunk all the way. She stepped back and looked at the car, her head cocked in wonderment.

"That's it. That's my whole life from that penthouse shoved into your car," she mused.

"Minus the bed," Mina quipped. "What are you going to sleep on tonight? The floor?"

"It's only for a night. I'll go out and buy some furniture tomorrow."

"A lot of places close on Sunday." As they got in the car, Mina protested, "No, no, _no_. We're going to go get you some furniture today."

"I can't spend that amount of money. James will see it on our account and he'll get suspicious."

"Fuck it. I'll buy you the furniture and you can pay me back."

"Are you sure?"

"From what you told me about your discussion with the lawyer, you'll be able to buy most of Manhattan for me if I ask you to."

The women drove to Lita's restaurant and carried the boxes up to the apartment through a separate door and set of stairs that was hidden from the public. They cleared out the back of her car with just three trips each and then drove off downtown to find a furniture store where they could find suitable pieces to deck out the apartment. They settled for good old Pottery Barn.

"This place reminds me of Connecticut," Mina said with slight disgust as they walked through the show rooms.

Serena grazed her fingers along some of the glossy textured pieces and tried to imagine waking up in a bed with dark stained wooden panels. It seemed a little too cliché for her. She wanted a bed that was lighter, had more character. She didn't want to have the same type of furniture she had been subjected to for the past four and a half years.

"Serena?"

She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin; Darien was standing right in front of her with his daughter's hand laced through his own.

"Hi!" she said exasperatedly.

He furrowed his brow and said jokingly, "Breathe, Serena. I may not be your doctor anymore, but I can still tell when you're nerves are getting the better of you."

Mina walked up casually behind her friend and asked with a tilt of her head, "You changed doctors? I didn't know that. Such a shame."

Serena ignored her friend's comment and asked, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for a new desk for the office room," he answered. "Cali likes to have input on everything."

"I don't like ugly," she said quietly as she let go of her father's hand and tried to hide behind his slender legs.

"Cali what are you doing?" Darien asked as he tried to contort his body to look at his daughter in the eye. He stopped this acrobatic attempt and then realized why she was so shy all of a sudden. A smile curved his lips and he said to Mina, "Oooh. She's seen your super hero movie – that's why she's so nervous."

The blonde movie star beamed and kneeled down to the little girl's level, "Hiya Cali. I'm Mina. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi."

"Will you come out from behind me and say hello?" Darien asked with an arched eyebrow. His child shook her head and he sighed out loud before bending over and lifting her up into his arms. He turned back to the two women in front of him, "I think she's a little tired. She didn't get much sleep last night."

"How come?" Serena asked.

"Monsters!" the little girl exclaimed as she buried her face into her father's shoulder.

"She thinks there are monsters in her closet, under her bed, in her nightstand, outside her window, down the hallway," he listed as he rolled his eyes. "They're everywhere _but_ my room apparently."

"We've all been there," Mina smiled as they started to stroll through the store.

"So why are you here? Looking for a new ottoman or something else just as useless?" he asked.

"Close. We're looking for a new bed for Serena," she answered.

"A new bed? Pray tell, what was wrong with the last one?"

"It wouldn't fit in the car," Serena said in a dazed monotone voice.

"Huh?"

She shook her head and brought herself back down to planet Earth, "I, um, I moved today."

"Ah, it's all coming together now."

Cali pulled her face from the little niche she had made for herself and pointed to a large cream colored bed with a lavender comforter as an accent, "I like that one!"

Serena grinned at the little girl and walked over to the tall bed. She sat down on the edge of it and removed her sandals before swirling her body so she could lay down all the way on it. With her hands folded over her stomach, she looked up at the ceiling and squinted a little. The thought of this whole new life hadn't settled in yet; she was still getting used to the idea of making her own dinner and not having a personal chef. And just when she thought she could feel herself start to hyper ventilate and have a panic attack, she felt the other side of the bed give way. She turned her head to the side to find Darien laying next to her, his face concentrated on hers. He reached over and grabbed her hand for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice riddled with concern.

She shook her head, "No, but I don't want to get into it while lying on a bed in Pottery Barn," she replied.

"Fair enough," he shrugged and he removed his warm touch from her skin. As he sat up, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm always available to you, night or day, you know that right?"

She nodded as she rolled off of the bed and slipped her sandals back onto her feet. She walked over to Mina who was now being dragged around the store by little Cali. She tapped on her friend's shoulder and said, "The kid has good taste. I want that bed."

"See? I don't like ugly!" Cali cheered and then her attention was suddenly directed toward another piece of furniture. She practically smacked her body into a bulky, light wooden desk set and looked over to her father with glee. "This one Daddy! This one!"

"You better listen to her," Serena whispered into his ear. "She's probably going to be a famous decorator when she grows up."

"While being a famous ballet dancer on the side," he replied.

The four of them ended their furniture shopping trip with Mina arguing with the store clerk at the front desk, "I don't care! I want that bed delivered today! I won't take no for an answer!"

"Ma'am, we have no movers to do that today," the slight woman replied timidly.

"Call some up then! I'll throw in an extra hundred for each damn mover! Just get it done for me!" she snapped.

Serena felt herself grow uncomfortable with the situation; Mina sounded a bit like her brother when she got angry. Darien looked over at the tall blonde and grabbed her hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She slowly looked over at him and couldn't help but feel warmth take over her heart. Too bad it didn't last…

"Mina, darling."

The group turned around found Bonnie Copeland standing with her usual strand of pearls wrapped around her neck, a light pink plaid headband on her head and matching Chanel suit to go with it. She wagged a gloved finger at her daughter and strolled up to the counter. Serena had totally forgotten she was holding Darien's hand and swiftly snapped her fingers away and shoved them into her back khaki pockets.

"This isn't the way to get what you want," Bonnie cooed. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"The nanny taught me everything," Mina said slyly as she rolled her eyes at her mother.

The elegant woman paid no attention to the remark and asked the clerk to get the manager. When the lofty, snobbish man approached the counter, Bonnie promptly started to weave her words together to form the most manipulative way to get what she wanted. All tactics were used to her advantage and her powerful demeanor never faltered. When she finally got what she wanted, she looked over at her daughter with an all-knowing expression. Mina did her best to not wince.

"What bed did you choose dear?" she asked. Mina silently pointed to the cream and lavender bed in the center of the room. Bonnie studied it for a moment and then looked back at her, "And where are you having this atrocity delivered?"

"L-Lita's place," Mina gulped. She exchanged a quick glance with Serena, wondering if she was going to divulge the big secret or not.

"Daddy, what's atrok-city mean?" Cali asked, looking up at him.

The elder woman's awareness traveled down to the small child and then back up to the young man she was clinging to. Not averting her gaze from the dashing gentleman in front of her, she answered for him.

"_Atrocity_, dear," she corrected. "In the sense that I used it, it means vile, despicable, disgusting, grotesque, and ugly."

"It's not ugly! You're ugly!" she screamed.

"Calista!" Darien snapped. This made her cower away, not with fear, but with anger.

"You should invest in a muzzle on that child," Bonnie said coolly.

"And where did you leave yours behind?" he retorted.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at his quick tongue, "My, my. Someone has a bit of a temper. I hope you don't intend to kiss my daughter-in-law with that mouth."

"I don't intend to kiss her at all," he replied which made Serena's stomach turn into knots inside.

"Mother, really, you're out of line," Mina protested.

Bonnie turned and looked at her offspring with a cautious expression, "I'm sure you and Serena would know, darling, what with your sneaking around and trying to get out of the apartment without my knowledge."

"How did you—"

"I have eyes everywhere," she grinned evilly. Her concentration moved over to Serena and she asked, "What exactly are you intending to do? Depart from my little boy? Because I'll have you know that my lawyers will find a way to leave you with absolutely nothing. You'll escape the marriage how you came; _useless_."

Her biting words chopped at Serena's backbone. This woman was where James had learned to belittle people. Before she could take another step forward and encroach on her daughter-in-law's space, Darien intervened. He stood in front of the blonde and stared down the grey haired woman with his matching colored eyes.

"This really isn't the place to throw insults around," he declared.

She stepped back in order to get a good look at him and then said with the same snide smile that hadn't left her face throughout the whole confrontation, "No you're right. The court room will be more well-suited for this."

With that said, she breezed out of the store just as easily as she come in with her head held high and her nose in the air. Serena could feel herself grow faint from the altercation and wobbled a little bit as her knees buckled out from under her. Darien grabbed onto her shoulders and did his best to hold her up. He could feel her shaking a little bit as she held back tears.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked from behind Darien.

"That _woman_…" she whispered.

"I know, I know. She's horrid," she replied.

"That thing is your mother?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately." She glanced back at her friend and slipped her arm around her shoulders, removing her from Darien's grip, "Come on. Let's go chickadee. We'll unpack your stuff with a bottle of wine and have some food from Lita's restaurant delivered up to us."

A silent nod was all she could must and the two of them waved goodbye to the father and daughter who were solemnly looking after their newly acquired friends.

* * *

Sunday, Risk #6

Serena had finally finished unpacking all of her things by the time the sun started to go down. She had planned on heading back to the penthouse that day in order to greet her husband with a draft of divorce papers that her lawyer had faxed her earlier that morning, but it was too late now. She was starving, it was getting dark, and she still hadn't filled her fridge up with any food besides left overs.

When she came back from grocery shopping, she struggled a little bit with her keys, juggling two full paper bags and her purse, but she made it in without dropping anything. She swiftly walked across her recently decorated apartment and placed her full bags on the island countertop. Serena turned around, heading to go and close the door she had left open when she was suddenly stopped with shock. In the doorway was her soon to be ex-husband, James.

"You really ought to be more careful around here. New York is a dangerous city," he said, his words making her shiver.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked as he sauntered in casually and shut the door behind himself.

"I'm here to take you home," he replied calmly.

"I am not going with you."

"Serena, don't be ridiculous."

"James, I'm filing for divorce," she announced, keeping her feet rooted to the ground. She didn't think she could move even if she wanted to.

"I know. I heard," he replied nonchalantly as he closed the space between them.

Although his tranquil demeanor terrified her more than his rage, she tried her best not to show it as she removed her wedding ring and engagement ring from her finger. She held the jewelry out to him, feeling the heavy symbols of love burn at her skin practically.

"You're not being serious, are you?" James asked as he picked up the rings from her palm like little bugs. "I think you're overreacting to this whole situation."

"This whole situation? Our marriage? I think not," Serena said. "I have gone through too much with you. I don't want to suffer anymore."

"Suffer? _Suffer_? What do you possibly suffer from? Being too lazy? Getting everything you could possibly want?! I have done _nothing_ but provide for you!" he yelled.

"You've provided me with depression, bruises, and cuts."

"The beatings? That's what this is about? You know I have an anger management problem."

"I don't care. It doesn't give you the right to put your hands on me like that."

"I can do whatever I damn well please; you're my _wife_."

"Which is why I need to divorce you once and for all. I don't want to be defined by you any longer," she said, her eyes welling with tears. "You're a sad, lonely man who had only rubbed those emotions off on me. I won't take it anymore." She turned around, rested her palms on the counter top, closed her eyes, and ordered, "Leave now."

She heard silence for a moment and then the next thing she knew, she was being thrown down to the hardwood floor, her head pounding against the solid ground. She felt his fists collide into her stomach, making her curl into a ball. James kicked her multiple times in the abdomen, threw a few more blows against her face and then lifted her up off the ground. He threw her again across the room and she went flying through air and then down onto her area rug where her fall was softened ever so slightly. He stormed over to her and he held her face in his hands, examining her bloodied visage closely.

"Good luck in court," he whispered. "You're a whore. You'll never be anything more and the judge will clearly see that."

He stomped out of her apartment and slammed the door behind himself, leaving Serena to cry on the ground. In between her sobs, she pulled out her cell phone from her back jean pocket and grew frustrated at the sight of cracks intermingling with the pieces of technology. It was completely broken. Coughing a little bit as she sat up slowly, she tried to get to her feet. Serena breathed for a moment and tried to assess where each individual bits of pain were coming from. She had a throbbing headache, her stomach felt like it was still being kicked, and her legs were shaking and stiff. She stumbled over to where her bag and coat were dropped and threw them over her already aching body. She yanked her scarf off her coat rack and wrapped it around her head and neck. Limping to the small mirror she had hanging right beside the door, she checked to see how bad she looked; considering she had just taken a bunch of hits and only took a few moments to regain herself, she seemed okay. She wiped the blood from her face with a handkerchief from her bag and then shoved a pair of sunglasses onto her face before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Monday, Risk #7

Darien rolled over in his bed as he heard a loud knock at his door. His blurry vision tried to refocus on the digital clock that rested on his nightstand; it read 1:12 a.m. He groaned as the knocking persisted and then he climbed out of bed with the drowsy dog at his heels. He staggered down the staircase to the door shirtless and while rubbing his eye with his palm, he swung it open. Standing before him was Serena with her incognito outfit on.

"Serena? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, I do," she answered, her voice cracking. "May I come inside?"

He stepped back and gestured for her to come into his small townhouse. Darien led the way to the kitchen where Serena sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and started to remove her garb. It was in this light, that he understood why she was there; she had been beaten by her husband again. He stepped toward her and tilted her face up toward him with a delicate touch of his finger. Batty tried to jump up onto Serena's lap, but Darien pushed him down without breaking his gaze on her wounds.

"I went to the police right afterwards," she croaked. "They took photos, they sent them to my lawyer, I was sent to the hospital, and I'm currently drugged on Vicodin."

"What happened?" he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He found out where I lived. He snuck up on me when I came home from the grocery store. He was trying to get me to come back and I told him I wanted a divorce. I handed him my rings and told him to leave. He threw me down to the ground, punched me, kicked me several times, and then threw me across the room," she said as she touched her rough-patched cheek where the impact against the rug had given her a burn.

"Have you filed for a restraining order?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anything you need?"

"I haven't eaten since noon today."

"I'll get you some food then!" he beamed as he went over to his fridge. While rummaging through, he said over his shoulder, "Would you like to stay the night? We don't have an extra bedroom, but we do have a couch that makes people fall asleep by just sitting on it."

She was about to protest when she stopped herself from doing so; James still knew where she lived. Fear shuddered throughout her veins and she nodded to Darien's offer. He pulled out a dish filled with what looked like tuna salad and then took out a block of yellow cheese. He grabbed two slices of bread and started to scoop the grey mass onto the bread.

He turned his oven on as he said, "I hope you like tuna melts. Cali has been on a fix for them for weeks now."

"Picky eater?" Serena asked.

"If it doesn't have sugar, corn syrup, or chocolate, she hates it," he grimaced as he grated the cheese over the open face sandwich.

"Daddy?"

The two adults looked up to see little Cali had woken up and was up in her nightgown, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her long black hair was flying off in all directions and Darien could tell that she could become extremely cranky if she wanted.

"Sweetie, you should go back to bed," he instructed gently as he shoved the sandwiches into the oven.

She didn't listen to him though and walked over to Serena. She reached up and touched the bruise that had formed on her cheek, her eyes filled with sorrow. The older woman had never seen a child look at her like that before; it was breathtaking.

"Does it hurt?" Cali asked.

"Not anymore," Serena lied.

"Do you want my princess Band-Aids?"

"Maybe in the morning."

"She's staying the night, munchkin," Darien told her as he lifted her up into his arms. "You, need to get to bed though. You have school in the morning."

"Will you sit next to me when we have breakfast?" she asked Serena.

"Of course I will."

He cradled his kid and mouthed to Serena that he would be right back as he took her back upstairs to her bedroom. Darien tucked his little girl underneath the hot pink sheets and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want me to check for monsters?"

Much to his surprise, she shook her head no, "Serena is here. They won't come out."

A smirk curled the corner of his lips and he kissed her goodnight again before leaving the bedroom. When he made it back downstairs, he found that Serena had left her spot; she was curled on the couch, her body sucked up in a fetal position. He sighed and turned the oven off before removing the tuna melt that he would be eating alone. He didn't mind though. Darien walked over to the couch and softly placed a blanket that was on the edge of the armrest over her body. Without hesitation or a second thought he leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

"You seem to keep all the monsters at bay except for your own personal one," he whispered quietly.

Darien took his warm sandwich upstairs and ate it quickly before getting back into bed. He didn't sleep though. He kept thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed woman who was in a deep slumber downstairs in his living room and wondered if she held the same feelings for him as he did her.

* * *

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all! Love reading your reviews. They keep me going and get me to keep on writing these chapters for you! Keep 'em coming! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena had woken up the next day not sure of her surroundings. Then the memories of the night filtered into her head and she found comfort in the fact that she hadn't slept alone at her apartment. She almost wondered if James had gone back there in the night, but then decided that it didn't matter if he did; she wasn't going to be near him as long as she lived. She slowly sat up on the couch and caught eyes with the dog Batty. The animal had decided to sleep with the broken woman that night, knowing that something was wrong. A smile washed over her features as she stood up and scratched the dog behind the ear.

She strolled on over to the bathroom and quickly got undressed. She did her best to not look at herself in the mirror and got into the lukewarm shower. But when she got out and felt the stinging sensation of being clean, she couldn't help but stare at the discoloration that was spreading all along her porcelain skin. Her torso and upper body looked like a kaleidoscope of bruises. She turned around slowly as she dried the wet droplets off of her skin.

There was a knock at the door and Darien's voice filtered through the cracks. Serena wrapped the towel around herself and pulled open the door to find him dressed and ready for the day. She tugged him unexpectedly into the bathroom and dropped the damp cloth onto the floor, exposing her cursed body to him. His eyes widened in shock at this gesture, but he felt there wasn't anything sexual about it.

"This is the damage he's done," she announced as she spun around slowly and showed off her markings.

He grazed a finger over her back where large burn had etched across her skin, "Are you in pain?"

"A little bit," she said as she picked the towel up and draped it over her body again.

"Is there anything you need? I could get you some ointment for the rug burns."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, there's breakfast ready. I made eggs, sausage and there's cold cereal and coffee if you'd like some," he replied.

"I'll get dressed and be out in a minute," she smiled.

He nodded to her and left the room, letting her get changed at her own pace. He walked over to where his kid was sitting on the couch and kissed her good morning on the forehead. She was busy watching cartoons and shoving food into her mouth in a daze. After a few minutes of watching mindless cartoons, Darien's attention was torn away by a loud knock at the door and some shouting. The three-legged dog went bounding towards the commotion and barked wildly at the people behind the barrier. He opened up the door to a swarm of photographers, news reporters and Mina at the center of it all. She pushed her way inside and slammed the door shut behind her before anyone could get a good look. In her arms she was carrying a duffle bag practically bursting at the seams.

"What's going on?!" Darien exclaimed.

Serena exited the bathroom with a brush in hand and her clothes from the night before covering her wounded body. She furrowed her brow in confusion and shock as she asked, "Mina? What are you doing here?"

"Why isn't your phone on?!" she snapped. "I've been trying to reach you all morning!"

"It broke last night when your brother threw me half way across the room," she retorted. "How did you find me?"

"I called everyone, looked for you at your apartment and when I thought I was out of answers, I decided to look up your dashing doctor in the god damn phone book like a normal person!"

"Cali, why don't you go upstairs and finish your breakfast," Darien suggested, not wanting his daughter to hear this brutal discussion that was unfolding.

"But Daddy—"

"Please don't argue with me young lady."

She mumbled some incoherent things as she stomped her way upstairs with her bowl of cereal and plate of food. Batty happily followed his master in order to keep her company.

"Now what's going on?" Darien asked when he heard his daughter's door shut closed.

"Word got out you went to the police and then to the hospital," Mina explained. "Every news reporter in town is after your blood Serena."

"Why don't they go after James? He's the one who did this."

"He's in seclusion with my mother."

"What's in the bag?" she asked, pointing to the luggage that Mina was holding.

"I brought you a change of clothes and some make-up to cover up the bruises on your face."

"I'm not covering them up."

"What?!"

"You heard me Mina, I'm not covering them up. I'm going to let them show to everyone. I want the whole world to know what he did to me," she said sternly.

"I … um … o-okay then."

She shoved the bag into Serena's hands as Darien asked, "Is this going to be weird for you Mina? I mean it's practically going to be your family versus Serena."

"It'll be Mom and James versus Serena, me, and my father actually."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He has blown sky high over this whole situation, trust me. I think James is out of the will officially."

Serena started to rummage through the duffle bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a baggy grey button down sweater to wear. She went back into the bathroom, got changed and when she came back out, Cali was putting her dishes away and getting her shoes on. The little girl had brought down a small bright pink box and left it on the counter top next to Serena's things; the word "princess" was flourishing across the box. A smile curled her lips and she took one out and bent down to Cali who was now standing up straight with her backpack strapped on her body.

"Want to put this on for me?" she asked.

"I can be a doctor like Daddy!" she squealed.

The little girl tore open the Band-Aid, removing the wrapping, and gently pressed it onto the rug burn on Serena's cheek. She kissed the wound to finish it off and then clapped at her work.

"Thank you Cali," she smiled. Her blue orbs darted over to Darien and she asked, "How are you going to get her to school?"

"I'll drive. I have to get to work anyways."

"Psh. Good lucking trying to make it out alive through _that_ crowd," Mina scoffed.

"Did they follow you here?" Darien asked.

"They've been crowding my place, Serena's newly acquired apartment, and my mother's penthouse in hopes of catching a comment or two from us."

"Well, I'm going to have to face them sooner or later," Serena shrugged.

Darien intertwined his fingers through Serena's and dragged her toward the staircase, "Before we leave I want to talk to you privately."

The two ran up the steps quickly and breezed into Darien's mod-chic looking room. He was a minimalist and it showed in his décor with the perfectly made bed, single nightstand, a flat screen tv, and color block painting on the wall. He closed the door for privacy and then turned to Serena who was holding her arms tightly. She was silently anticipating the conversation. Maybe he would tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore. Maybe she was too much of a burden on him…

"I don't know when a good enough time would be to tell you this," he started off, "but I'm just going to get it over with. I like you, Serena. I want to be there for you during this whole fiasco. I don't want you to ever think that you can't come to me for anything. My house is your house. Let me be available to you."

She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish and she tried to wrap her brain around what was just uttered. She looked at him with shock and amazement at the kind words and gesture. Before she knew what she was doing, Serena stepped towards him quickly and pulled him down to her face, kissing him deeply. She ran her hands through his silky black hair and he in turn did the same to her damn blonde tresses. The two continued to embrace for only a minute longer and then pulled back. She pressed her forehead against his and let the tears stream down her face.

"You know I can't let this get out until after the trial," she whispered.

"I don't want to jeopardize that," he replied breathlessly. "It'll be our secret. For now we'll just be friends in the public eye."

"The paprazzi will still speculate that there's something more going on between us, but it'll all blow over," she replied, her voice expressing that she had been through this before. "I like you and your daughter a lot. I don't want this to affect your lives."

"We've been through worse."

"You say that now…"

"And I'll mean it in the future," he said soothingly. "We'll take things slow. I'll be here though, always. You and I clearly have a bond. I don't want to let it go."

"Me either."

She kissed him again and then led the way back downstairs where Mina was playing with the dog and Cali was waiting patiently. Serena collected her things and adjusted herself back into the starlet mode where she had her sunglasses covering her emotionless face. Darien lifted his little girl up into his arms and held onto her tightly. He whispered into her ear to not pay any attention to the hordes of people outside and to not talk to them. The group prepped themselves with deep breaths, tense shoulders and then pushed their way outside where the swarm of reporters and photographers jumped at them. Questions were being thrown at them like bullets as they spilt off into duos and climbed into their cars. Darien nearly ran down an eager photographer as he zoomed off down the one-way street. Mina followed him close by and then peeled off down a different path.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"The one place that is practically built like a fortress against people like this."

"Rei's."

They made it to the "fortress" as Mina titled it and tossed the keys off to some valet. They were greeted by a doorman who freed the entrance open for them. The two women took the speedy elevator up to Rei's suite and didn't even have to knock. The door was already open and she was waiting on the large, flourishing couch with her brown and white Welsh springer spaniel named Duchess sitting on her lap. She stroked her fur as the girls sauntered in and sat down on the couch; the raven haired vixen had obviously been waiting for them.

"How are you?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowing so that she could focus better on the wounds that were developing on Serena's face.

"I'm doing as well as I possibly can," she answered.

"Where were you last night?"

"At Darien's. I didn't know where else to go."

The heiress nodded and asked, "Are you going to stay there?"

"I don't want to impose on them. It was hectic enough with the paparazzi at the front door this morning."

"Would you like to stay here? I have an extra room down the hallway."

"I'll think about it."

Mina's phone vibrated in her purse and she pulled it out, pressing it against her ear, "Hello? What?! Dad are you sure?" She covered the receiver with her palm and gestured to the television, "Turn on the news! _Now_!"

Rei shuffled a little bit and made the dog sit up in surprise. She reached over for the remote and powered on the tv to the first channel available. On the news was a bouncing image of James being taken out of his penthouse and escorted down the sidewalk in a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh my god," Serena whispered.

"James Copeland of Copeland Hotels has been taken into custody by police today for an assault on his wife Serena Copeland who filed charges late last night," the news anchor announced.

"You filed charges?!" Mina exclaimed.

"I-I … I don't remember. I know I went to the police…"

"Did they ask you if you wanted to file charges?" Rei asked.

"I don't remember."

"Dad, lemme call you back." She turned to her friend and tilted her head in a curious, yet almost interrogating manner, "How can you not remember if you pressed charges?"

"It was such a blur. I remember having a restraining order put on him … the-the hospital … and then suddenly I was at Darien's."

"Serena, you're traumatized," Rei said ad she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think what you need is some rest."

"N-no, I've had plenty of that. I've been resting and hibernating for the last four and a half years."

"Do you want something to eat?"

She nodded and plopped back against the couch. Her eyes jumped over to Mina cautiously, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not! He totally deserves being punished for putting his hands on you like that."

"But he is your brother…"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't give him the right to treat you like this," she replied as she pulled Serena in to lean against her. "I'm just glad you've gotten the courage to stand up to him finally."

"It's gone on too long … I need my life back."

"Speaking of which, can we get you another cell phone asap please? I don't like being out of touch with you like that. It scares me."

She nodded silently as she watched the replay of her husband getting arrested. She couldn't believe that it was all coming together. Her life was slowly falling into place. It was like what Coco had said; she needed to find that perfect puzzle piece in order for the big picture to look right. Was Darien going to be her perfect puzzle piece?

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this has taken me so long you guys! I thank you for your patience! It really means a lot to me. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Serena blinked her eyes open and glanced over her shoulder at the large window overlooking Central Park. She had decided to stay with Rei for the time being. This way she would be protected by the highly guarded penthouse, only certain people could come up to the area, and the paparazzi wasn't even supposed to be around the building so they wouldn't be bothered by their snapping photos. This meant that Darien could easily come over to have dinner if he so wished … which he did … that night in fact.

She groaned at the reminder of the upcoming date that had been planned a few days ago and placed a pillow over her face as Rei breezed into her room without knocking. The Welsh springer spaniel, Duchess, jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled against Serena's chest. She removed the pillow and rolled over to pet the soft dog. Rei sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her friend.

"There's breakfast available for you in the living room," she announced.

"Thanks," Serena smiled weakly.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be worried about."

"But—"

"Quit it!" Rei interrupted. "Don't second guess yourself even before the date has begun." Serena shut her mouth and sat up straight in her bed as her friend continued, "Mina and I are going to take you shopping after breakfast, Ami is going to come over after work to do your make up and style you, and Lita will be arriving in the downstairs kitchen to cook up whatever you want, doesn't even have to be on the menu."

"This all seems too good to be true," she whispered.

"You deserve it Serena. You have been through hell and back multiple times… and I wouldn't doubt that you're going to go through even more with the upcoming trial," she replied. "Please just take whatever positive things come your way and run with them."

She nodded and then got out of bed, following the heiress into the living room where an array of fruit, eggs, bagels, and jam was placed on the wide coffee table. The two women sat in front of the television as they munched on their food happily. Suddenly, Serena stopped in mid-bite and stared at the screen as James went walking up to a podium, looking directly into the camera at what seemed to be a press conference.

"I would like to address you all this morning and express my deepest condolences. I have been an awful, horrible, and downright horrendous husband to Serena as of late. I desperately hope to make amends with her and pray that we can make it through this rough time I am facing. Currently I am enrolling in a rehabilitation facility and I look forward to the next month where I will seek the much needed help that will ultimately assist in rebuilding my relationship with her. Thank you for your time."

"Oh my god," Rei said exasperatedly. "Is he joking?"

"For his sake he better be," Serena commented.

Her raven haired friend snapped her head and asked with a sly grin, "Serena … was that a sarcastic remark?"

"Maybe…" she replied with a wry smile.

"I think you're breaking out of your forced, straight-jacket cocoon and you're coming back to life!"

The two giggled and turned the television off, enjoying each other's company much more than anything that would flicker across the giant flat screen. After breakfast, they each showered, got dressed and then went downstairs to the lobby to meet with Mina. She had her large shades on her face, a bright orange strapless summer dress, Grecian sandals, and a floppy sun hat on. Even behind all of that, she had a distinct look of disgust as Rei approached her with Duchess in tow on a leash.

"Do you really have to bring the mutt with you?" she asked.

"She's not a mutt!" she exclaimed. "She's a purebred!"

"Whatever. Why is she coming?"

"Because I hardly get to take her out myself. She needs some mommy time."

"Oh lord, you're referring to the dog as your daughter?!" Mina exclaimed. She shook her head, trying to ignore the idea, "Never mind. Let's just go and get Serena a dress."

They walked out of the building and climbed into a black Mercedes-Benz. They drove down to Fifth Avenue and quickly ran inside the Oscar de la Renta store, tossing the keys off to a valet in a red and black uniform. There, Serena and the two girls looked through the racks of limited clothing, trying to find something that would flatter her figure, but wouldn't scare Darien off too much. A man from the front desk walked up to Rei and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he jumped a little bit and blushed, realizing who it was he was disturbing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hino," he said in a thick, beautiful British accent, "but you're going to have to take your dog outside."

"And tie her up where? Next to a fire hydrant where the pap can take photos of her and call me a bad dog owner in the news? I don't think so," she replied as she handed him the leash. "You can take care of her behind your desk."

"But—"

"Don't use that word. I _hate_ that word. I won't take no for answer. Go take my dog, sit her down and wait for us to be finished. Is that understood?"

The man didn't answer; he just stared at the uptight woman in front of him with his mouth agape.

"I _will_ call Oscar himself if you don't do as I ask," she threatened.

Duchess was promptly taken out of sight and they continued to pick through the lines of hung clothing. Serena lazily passed through a few garments and heard Mina and Rei comment on certain pieces. They held some up to the light and then stuck them back onto the silver hangers. After about twenty minutes of searching, Serena came to the conclusion of a long, strapless gown with black and white detail. It was simple, beautiful, and rather alluring on her figure. With the right stitching, a tug in here and there, it would fit like a glove. As they went up to the counter to pay for the dress, Mina received a phone call. Her face declined from happy to sad within a few moments and her lip soon started to tremble with trepidation.

"A-are you sure?" she asked. "Okay … yes. Yes, I'll be there soon." She clicked off her phone and turned to her friends with tears welling up in her eyes, "My father is in the hospital. He had a heart attack. Would you mind terribly if we went to go see him?"

"No! Not at all!" they both exclaimed, stumbling over their words as they did.

Rei grabbed Duchess from behind the counter and said to the clerk, "The tailor has all of the measurements. I'll be back in a few hours to retrieve it and fit her again in the dress. It needs to be ready by tonight. We aren't paying thousands of dollars for slow hands."

The man couldn't even reply to her because the three of them breezed out of the store and got in the car that was delivered by a valet. Mina did her best to keep her composure on the car ride to the hospital, but she was having difficulty. Droplets kept slipping out of her blue eyes, she was sniffing like a dripping faucet, and her face had now become red and splotchy. In her upset stupor, she almost crashed into someone who had decided to move into her lane without a turn signal. She stopped abruptly and honked her horn as well as shouted at the driver even though they couldn't hear her. Rei grabbed her shoulder from the backseat and the actress immediately took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

They made it to the hospital garage and quickly found a parking spot. They ran into the sterilized vicinity, the smell of alcohol and baby powder overwhelming their nose cavities as they did. Mina looked through her text messages and led the way to the correct floor where her father was at. Once there, they rushed up to reception where a rather large woman in pastel clothing that looked like it was from the nineties directed her down the hall and to the left. As they quickly walked there, they suddenly ran into none other than Dr. Shields himself.

"Darien!" Rei exclaimed.

Serena blushed profusely and looked down at the floor, trying to mentally calm her senses down. He stared at Mina as he said, "I heard about your father from a colleague of mine and I thought I'd come and see how everything was going."

"Thank you," she sniffed as she removed her sunhat and pressed it against her chest. "How is he?"

"He's doing well. He has low energy, but he's able to speak, if only slightly. My friend Lucas is his doctor and he's the best cardiologist in the hospital. Your father is in good hands."

"That's really, really good to hear."

"You can go and see him if you'd like," he said, gesturing to the room behind him.

"Has anyone else been here to see him?" she asked.

"Your mother."

"Of course. She probably _gave_ him the heart attack."

"That's not a very polite thing to say," a familiar voice snidely remarked from behind.

Mina spun around and glared at her mother, Bonnie, "You really have to stop sneaking up on people like that. It's rude!"

"Calm down child. Your father isn't dead, for crying out loud!" she snapped. "He's actually doing remarkably well. Isn't that right Dr. Shields?"

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, erm, yes ma'am, that's right." He took a step away from the group and nodded to them, "Uh, alright, well I better get back to work. I'll see you guys around."

"I suspect sooner than later," Bonnie called out to him. "You'll be on a date with my daughter in law, won't you?"

Darien didn't dignify her comment with a response and continued to walk down the hallway as though he hadn't heard her. The older woman simply curved her pink lips into a smile, loving the fact that she had just made an extremely uncomfortable moment for Serena. Mina ignored what had just transpired and walked right on into the room where her father was. The man lay out on the white bed with the florescent lights beating down on his already extremely pale skin. He turned his head to face his daughter with tubes in his nose and a small twinkle in his eye. He winked at her as she slowly made it over to him, scared that if she touched him, he would die instantly.

"Hi Daddy," she choked.

"Hello sweetheart," he whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Swell, just swell," he grinned.

"What happened?"

"What always happens? Life. My heart decided it wanted to do jumping jacks and then came to a wheezing halt. It's out of shape."

"You're old Dad."

"Thanks for reminding me dear."

She smiled behind her dripping tears as she asked, "Are they going to release you?"

"No. Not yet. They want to run some tests, examine me for a few days."

"Or _weeks_ with how this place is run!" Bonnie exhaled as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"Woman, would you kindly remove yourself from here please!" he shouted …well, as much as his scratchy voice would permit him to shout.

"Fine, fine. But don't come crying to me when our daughter gives you trouble."

She left the room with her head held high up in the air and her eyes closed.

"Why did you marry her?" Mina whispered.

"She's your mother."

"She's your _wife_."

"Touché," he laughed. His chuckles soon turned into coughs and Mina gripped tightly onto his hand. He tossed her a look of reassurance and clasped a hand over hers. "Would you be a doll and send in Serena? I'd like to speak to her."

She nodded silently and kissed him on the forehead before spinning around on the ball of her foot to walk out of the room. Serena was slightly shocked when she heard that her father in law wanted to talk to her, but she complied with the weak old man's wishes and went in to see him. She let a small smile flutter over her lips as she sat down in a chair that was made available beside him.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hello dear. How are you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"Under the circumstances, yes, but I don't want to talk about my condition. That's all anyone ever does in this place. Let's discuss what you have been up to," he pleaded. "Have you separated yourself from that awful son of mine?"

"It's in the works," she nodded.

"Good. Good." He paused for a moment, "And you know about the abusive clause I added?"

"Yes sir. A-are you sure about that? I mean it's a lot of money. I couldn't possibly take it."

"Serena, whatever future family you decide to have outside of this cesspool of greed and wealth, I want it to flourish. Last thing you need to worry about is money," he explained. "I remember the first time I met you. I was surprised my son was able to bring you home for the holidays after all that transpired with your tragic family accident. You still had a glow about you. I've been noticing it dim ever so slightly as the years have moved on at a snail's pace. But if I'm not mistake, it's shining again!" The old man beamed at her and clipped her chin with his knuckle, making her giggle. "There's that laughter I missed so much." He tilted his head and gestured with a wag of his finger for her to come closer, "Tell me we'll still be friends when you divorce him."

"Of course we will!" she laughed. "I could never leave you! Or Mina!"

"Ah, my daughter…. Such a beautiful girl. Keep an eye on her."

Serena placed a sad, concerned smile on her face; he sounded like he was asking for a final request. In his old age, his declining health and ever dramatic family, she wouldn't be surprised if his time on this earth was closing in on him. This seemed to just be a precursor of things to come. She stood up and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room. She hugged Mina for a moment outside in the hallway, her heart aching for her friend and then the three of them left the hospital.

As they walked through the echoing car garage, Mina said in between the constant sniffs, "Come on. Let's Serena ready for the night of her life."

"If I still have a date," she mumbled as she climbed into the front seat.

"What makes you think you don't?" Rei asked, petting Duchess as they rolled out of the parking spot.

"He didn't say we had a date tonight when Bonnie questioned him about it."

"That's because it's my mother!" Mina exclaimed. "She has no business in meddling with your affairs. Besides, he was probably keeping his mouth shut so that it wouldn't get back to court later on. Darien always seems to have some sort of ulterior motive that it's in your best interest."

She was right. There was still going to be a date that night for Serena. Darien wouldn't cancel unless it was absolutely necessary and he was most likely covering his tracks so that the divorce trail didn't get any messier than it already was.

* * *

**Next chapter: Serena's date night! Please review!! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Great reviews you guys are sending! I've been reading them all and writing a hell of a lot more because of it so keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters flowing! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Serena sat at the vanity in a fluffy white terrycloth robe as Ami swiped a bit of glittering blush on her cheeks. Her leg was trembling uncontrollably making her blue-haired friend stop what she was doing. She crossed her arms over her chest as she said, "You really need to calm down. If you keep shaking like that, I'll never be able to finish."

"I'm sorry," she whined. "I'm so nervous!"

"Why? You've hung out with him before," Rei said as she sat on her bed, sipping a glass of wine with Mina at her side who was munching happily on sweet potato fries.

"I've never had a _date-date_ with him!"

"A 'date-date'?" Mina replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah! I mean I've had bagels with him, I've had breakfast with him, but I've never actually sat down at a restaurant and eaten a real meal in a setting with so much pressure. There are a lot of expectations," she explained. She took a deep breath, stopped her limbs from quivering and then said to Ami, "Okay, I'm ready. Keep going."

"I think you're getting all worked up for nothing," Rei said.

"Serena has a point guys," Ami mused. "There are a lot of expectations."

"See?! I'm right!"

"Stop moving your face," her friend ordered.

"Expectations are just a part of life," Rei said before taking another gulp of wine.

"Listen to the all-knowing Rei everyone!" Mina said in a mocking tone. "She's been to college. This means she can school us on the ways of life!"

"Stop it!" she replied, slapping the blonde beside her playfully. "I'm serious. We all put expectations into life and things that happen. For instance, there's an expectation that because I'm walking out of a restaurant with a man that it means we're dating."

"Which you are," Mina quipped.

"Which we're _not_… really."

"Your lifestyle is different from Serena's," Ami mentioned as she started to dab her eyes with light silver eye shadow.

"Not by much," Serena replied quietly. "I still have cameras watching my every move. I feel like I'm held captive in the world I live in."

"We all do," Mina said as she stuffed her mouth with another French fry.

"I don't," Ami shrugged.

"Ami…" Rei pressed with a tilt of her head forward, giving her omnipresent stare.

"Okay, so maybe my work forces me to be someone I really don't like and I always have to be 'on', but I don't have to endure the world you all live in. I can still make my own choices without having ghastly repercussions."

"True," the other three said in unison.

They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes and then Serena went into her bedroom to get changed. She slipped easily enough into the dress itself, but then had to come shuffling out into the bedroom to have Ami help her zip it up. Rei and Mina smiled from the bed they sat on and looked at her like proud parents.

"He's going to be floored," Rei murmured.

"I feel like I'm dressed way too fancy for this," she said as she smoothed out the floor length dress down against her legs.

"You look beautiful!" Mina beamed.

"You don't think it's too much? I feel like I should be going to an awards ceremony or a fundraiser of some type," she complained.

"You look great!" Ami joined in. "Please stop trying to find something wrong with tonight. You know how much Rei hates that."

The feisty heiress winked at her agent friend and Serena exhaled loudly. She needed to get a grip on herself. All she kept doing was thinking about the what-ifs of the situation. Doing that wasn't going to make her feel any better and it wasn't going to help the prospect of the date itself. She looked at the clock, finding that the time for her rendezvous was approaching fast. She started to flick her hands and wave her palms through the air, trying to make them stop sweating. Serena began pacing back and forth in the bedroom, her friends simply rolling their eyes at how crazy she was being. There was a sudden knock at the door of her designated living room which made her jump with surprise.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," she whispered.

Mina jumped off of the bed and went running to the door. Ami stayed in the bedroom with Serena, holding onto her clammy hands where as Rei got up off the bed with her drink in hand and a sly smile on her face as she arched her back to try and get a glimpse of who was at the door from the bedroom. She rolled her violet eyes and slouched a little bit as she announced, "It's just Lita!"

A loud groan waved throughout the room as the well renowned chef said, "Gee guys, don't get too excited! Please, contain yourselves." She walked into the bedroom with Mina and gaped at how gorgeous Serena looked that night, "Oh wow. You look amazing!"

"Thanks," she blushed.

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so. Maybe…. Sort of."

"Well, just know that we're all here for you."

"I know. I—"

Serena was interrupted mid sentence by another knock at the front door. Her heart jumped up into her throat and she felt like she was going to faint. She swallowed hard and gripped tightly onto Ami who did her best to calm her friend down. Mina went back to the front door with Rei tiptoeing at her side. They opened up the door together to find a servant with bottle of chilled white wine in a bucket of ice on a cart. Rei growled and gestured harshly for him to come inside. He did cautiously, placing the bucket onto the coffee table with a towel underneath the dripping wet metal, quickly opened up the wine bottle and then left briskly with the rolling tray following him. Rei slammed the door angrily while keeping her attention on the tense group of friends in front of her. Mina went over to the mini half kitchen that was apart of the living room area and pulled out a wine glass for herself. The stress from the day was now taking a toll on her and she needed to unwind a bit.

A third knock at the door made Serena squeal and Rei grumbled, "Good lord! What do you want?!"

A shocked expression washed over her face as she discovered that it was in fact Darien this time. He stood at the entrance with a small bouquet of red and white roses and was dressed in a light blue button down shirt with a deep purple tie. He smiled as Rei stepped back and let him inside.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Good evening," he replied. "Is Serena ready?"

"I dunno," she grinned as she looked over her shoulder. "Serena?!"

She slowly stepped through the French double doors that connected her bedroom to the living room. Darien's jaw dropped for a moment before he regained his composure. She smiled broadly as he extended the flowers out to her. She accepted them quietly and sniffed them with an oddly calm demeanor. It was strange, the moment Serena was in the presence of Darien, she felt a rushing wave of tranquility. He did something to her. She didn't know what it was, but it was an excellent feeling.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

"And you look handsome," she replied.

Ami walked up to Serena and grabbed the flowers to put them in a vase of water. Darien extended his arm out to her which she gladly accepted and waved goodbye to her friends. Lita had already snuck out through the bedroom door, down the hallway and to an elevator in order to get to the kitchens before the happy couple made it downstairs to the building's restaurant. The two walked into the golden elevator together, arm in arm, and awkward stillness filling the rest of the empty space. She tried her best to not look at him, for fear of what might be registered on his face. When they finally exited the chamber of silence, they strolled through the lobby, straight to the restaurant where they were led to a table reserved for them. They sat across from each other, ordered drinks and then sighed in unison.

"So…" Darien started.

"So…"

Silence befell them again. Serena blushed and cupped her face with her hands as she shook her head in despair.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh this whole date!" she exclaimed as she removed her fingers to reveal a distraught expression etching her features. "I'm as nervous as can be! I can't stand it! This whole romantic scenario makes me really uncomfortable."

Darien exhaled loudly and relaxed in his seat as he rolled up his sleeves, "Whew! I thought I was the only one!"

Serena let out a small bit of laughter and leaned back against the back of her chair. The waiter came around, served them their glasses of wine, and then asked if they were ready to order from Lita. They shook their heads with huge smiles glittering across their mouths.

"This place seems so stuck up," Darien said as he glanced around at all of the socialites and debutants that sat in their sparkling gowns and designer suits. "These people make me feel like I'm too under dressed."

"No kidding," Serena murmured as she looked around with him at the older women with diamonds practically dripping off of their exposed body parts. "Why did I marry into this world?"

"You were probably delusion."

She snorted at him, "Yeah, you're probably right."

He leaned over the table to whisper to her, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Where would we go? The press would surely follow."

"Well if you wear that, you'll definitely attract attention," he replied. "But they don't know what I drive. We can sneak out of here easily enough I think. Come on! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"Where would we go?" she repeated.

"Anywhere. The world is our oyster."

She hadn't felt like this in such a long time; excited. She actually had an electrical circuit run through her veins, making her tingle like crazy. Serena secretly pinched her arm under the table to make sure she wasn't dreaming at this very moment. When the waiter came back to take their orders, she told him to bring the personal chef out to them. He did as she requested and Lita suddenly appeared from the kitchen, rushing out to her friend with a look of concern and feigned happiness so was not to alarm any of the other customers who knew her famous mug from television and magazines.

"What's up guys?" she asked the couple.

"Lita, we won't be asking for you to cook us anything tonight," Serena announced.

A wave of shock flushed through her eyes, though her expression stayed the same as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Come on. Let's go upstairs and I'll explain everything."

As they stood up from the table, Darien asked, "What about paying for our drinks?"

"It's on Rei's tab," Lita answered in a frustrated tone.

The three of them exited the restaurant, sauntered across the marble floored lobby, and then made it into the elevator. Lita tapped her foot incessantly on the wooden ground they were standing on as the contraption lifted them up to the penthouse floor. Serena's started to bite her lip and was about to hug her arms when Darien grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She leaned against his frame and did her best to not blush again. When they made it to the floor, they followed the storming Lita who was ticked off that she had to leave one of her other restaurants to come to this one, only to find out not even a quarter way through her shift that she didn't have to be there. She was specifically called there for Serena's date. This was a total inconvenience.

"So what's the deal?" the feisty brunette asked as they entered the penthouse living room where Rei, Ami, and Mina were all chatting.

The three interrupted women stood up and turned around to look at the couple and Lita who had just walked inside. Their faces all matched; surprised and confused with a dash of alarm.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Lita declared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, it's nothing against your cooking Lita," Serena started.

"Well I should certainly hope not!" she exclaimed. "Why was I dragged all the way out here if you didn't want to eat here? I'm sorry to get so defensive and upset, but I do have three restaurants to run."

"I understand," she replied genuinely. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you guys, but this is too much and too elaborate. I'm not fit for this lifestyle; never have been. I can't handle the couture, the expensive restaurants, the money flying everywhere like it doesn't matter … it makes me feel selfish."

"Sere—"

"Stop," she interrupted Ami. "Let me just enjoy my date the way I want to. Please. I appreciate everything you guys have done to try and make this the best night possible, but this feels all too much like a repeat of many dates I have been on before in the past. I'm trying to move on from that."

The girls fell quiet and felt really uncomfortable with themselves. Mina started to twirl her golden hair through her fingers while Rei sat down on the couch and ran her hands along Duchess's soft tresses. Ami rubbed the back of her neck and shifted weight from one foot to the next a few times and Lita sat on the arm of a thickly cushioned chair, her leg shaking incessantly.

"I know that what you guys were trying to do was in my best interest, but it was too much," she repeated gently.

"We get it," Mina smiled. "It's the way we've all dated for years."

"We made assumptions," Rei completed.

The rest of them nodded.

"Well, will one of your help me get out of this dress, please?" Serena asked.

Ami grinned and reached for her hand, leading the way into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and proceeded to unzip her friend out of the expensive Oscar de la Renta dress. As it fluttered to the ground, Serena realized that for years she had been just like those people downstairs that she and Darien were scoffing at. She shook her head in disappointment at herself as she skipped over to the closet. Her clothes only filled about a quarter of the room. How in the world Rei had to have two huge closets to herself in her own bedchamber, she would never understand. She grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, some black heeled ankle boots, and donned on a V-neck white long sleeve t-shirt. She wanted to be simple for once in her life and she felt like this was the night to do it; Darien was the man to do it with.

She smiled at Ami as she grabbed a grey leather jacket and walked out of her bedroom with her friend at her side. Her eyes were drawn to Darien immediately, noticing that he had loosened his tie quite a bit and unbuttoned a notch or two on his shirt. The girls were sitting on the couch, Ami now joined with them, and they were all munching happily on the appetizers laid out in front of them. They would be fine gossiping about what Serena was doing for the night among other things. Knowing this, she bid them good night and walked hand in hand with Darien out of the building.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ **

**Next up: Serena and Darien's **_**real**_** date**


	14. Chapter 14

Again, thanks to everyone sending in reviews and comments! You have no idea how much I appreciate them, adore them, and am warmed by your kind words. They keep me writing, they really do. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Darien and Serena had snuck out of the building to the back parking lot undetected. They climbed into his black SUV and quietly drove off down the streets of New York City. It was the first time Serena had ever felt so free. There was no one following her, no one asking where she was going since all of her friends knew her whereabouts, and she didn't have this nagging feeling she was being watched anymore. When she was under her husband's control and power, she always felt like she had to be careful of what she said. But around Darien, she just had to breathe and be herself. There were no high expectations. He wanted her … that's it.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she began, "So…"

"So…?" Darien arched an eyebrow at her and they broke out in laughter together.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Usually she would feel uncomfortable with that answer, but when he said it, she felt oddly at ease. She turned the stereo on to find Frank Sinatra trickling through the speakers. It was perfect for their iconic moment. She smiled and closed her eyes for the length of the song "I've Got the World on a String". She certainly felt like the lyrics. Nothing could bring her down at this moment.

After about an hour drive, they made it to a quaint looking town with lush green trees and thick grassy lawns everywhere. Serena's smile grew wider the further into town they got. When the drove through an area where there were antique shops, shoe repairs, a record store, and a glowing, neon colored diner, she knew that this was the exact place for her. She couldn't help but clap as Darien pulled up to the diner which made him smirk uncontrollably as they got out. He pushed open the door for her, a bell jingling at their entrance. An older woman in a classic pastel and white waitress uniform with matching white Keds turned around and winked at them. When they sat down, she sashayed on up to them with a twinkle in her sagging, brown eyes.

"Hiya Darien," she said as she handed them two beat up, glossy menus.

"Hey Lavern," he replied.

"Who's this beautiful child?" she asked, pointing to Serena.

"This is my date, Serena."

"Oooh …" Lavern leaned over and whispered loudly to Serena, "It's not everyday he brings someone up around these here parts."

She grinned devilishly, her eyes glued onto Darien as she responded, "Oh really?"

The waitress stood up straight and nodded to her, "This hometown hero is always a treat when he comes rolling in. He's like a goddamn gold plated tumbleweed! And when he brings someone with him – well! – just start up the marching bands because we got ourselves a guest!"

"You can see they don't get many new visitors unless they're newborns in which case then they become regulars," Darien quipped.

"Don't be a smartass," Lavern scolded. Her stern motherly mask soon changed to a warm and welcoming one as she asked, "Now what can I get ya?"

Serena opened up the menu, knowing it was going to be like any other diner restaurant and ordered, "I'll have the chicken and biscuits with gravy, mashed potatoes, and a spot of butter on the side please."

She handed her menu back with Darien staring at her for a moment before ordering his own dish, "And I'll have the same please."

"Oh with a glass of chocolate milk!" Serena added.

"I'll take a cherry coke."

Lavern jotted down the requests and then skipped on over to the kitchen window opening where she handed off the ticket to the greasy, grey haired chef. Darien told Serena that he had to depart to the little boys' room and left her alone for a while. This was the spunky elderly woman's chance to jump in and slide up next to the blonde and divulge some gossip.

"You know," she started as she placed down the drinks on the table, "he hasn't brought anyone around here since Wendy."

"Wendy?"

"His wife."

"O-oh. I see."

The waitress suddenly had a wave of concern overwhelm her whole body and she placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I thought he would have told you about her by now."

"Oh no, he has. I just never got her name," she replied quietly. She winced at the thought that now there was an actual title to the ghost. Now she wasn't ever going to get that name out of her head.

The door to the men's room began to creak open and Lavern started up a whole new conversation seamlessly with Serena who was able to jump right in easily enough from all of the practice she had being at WASP functions with a fake smile on her face.

"So Darien here was a grand football star," Lavern gushed. "He took us to state championships! Son of gun!" She punched his arm lightly as he sat down in the bright red leather booth and continued on with her bogus story, "We haven't even been close to nationals since."

"Bull!" Darien argued. "What about three years ago?"

"With Timmy Mayborne? He went ahead and twisted his damn ankle before the big game! We ended up with Buck Albright … lost miserably."

"You say that as if it was Timmy's fault," Serena replied, confused by the situation.

"In this town, it kind of was," he explained. "The kid went gallivanting with his friends, causing mischief at the rival school and when he climbed the fence, he jumped down from too high of height and landed on it wrong."

"God damn idiot," the older woman murmured.

"Order up!" the chef hollered.

Lavern grabbed the thick dishes completely slathered with fat, fried breading, and tons of cholesterol. She served up their food, winked to them and then sauntered away from their table to go and chit chat with chef for a little bit. The couple dove into their food, knowing full well that they were probably eating double the amount of calories they were supposed to for that day.

"I can't believe you ordered this," Darien smiled as he stuffed his face full of thickly fried chicken.

"I can't believe you copied me!" she exclaimed. "You are a doctor for Christ sake! You know how bad this is for you!"

"You're a socialite, so do you," he quipped.

She paused for a minute from her cutting her chicken and stared at him intensely, "Do you really think of me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just hit a nerve with her.

"Like I'm some air-headed woman who married rich and has lived the high life for lord knows how long?" she elaborated. "Darien, I'm not like those women. I'm not greedy. I don't stab people behind their backs. I'm not two-faced. I-I-I—"

He placed a hand over hers, noticing that she was having a hard time forming a complete thought, "Hey, hey. I don't think that. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you in the first place. I don't like women like that."

"I just … I don't want to be associated with that world. I'm trying to break myself away from it."

"I understand," he said calmly as he removed his hand. "I'll try not to reference you to that realm."

Darien had to keep in mind that Serena was still in a delicate state. Separating herself from the world of high glitz and glamour was what she needed and being here in this small town would surely help. He just had to be careful of his choice of words for the time being.

As they continued to eat their food, he asked, "So what were you and Lavern really talking about while I was in the bathroom?"

"Ladies never divulge secrets."

"Until they're out of the diner, huh?"

Serena merely blushed and shut her trap by filling it with mashed potatoes. They ate their fill within about a half an hour and could only each finish half of their meal. They took the rest to go and bid the elderly waitress and chef goodnight. The couple climbed into the car and Darien navigated their way through the town.

"There's the high school," he said, pointing out Serena's window as they slowly drove passed it. "We're the Bulls. Classic mascot … almost to the point of cheesy."

"It's endearing," Serena smiled, her pearly whites flashing in the moonlight.

He chortled a bit as they continued to drive down the nearly empty roads. They passed by a bunch of well sculpted houses with large porches, white paint or red brick, and dark blue shutters with white pillars. It was very New England vintage. She loved every bit of this town. It looked picture perfect.

"How long had you lived here?" she asked.

"I was born and raised here," he replied.

"And did you leave after high school?"

"Yes. I went to college, went to med school, did my residency and then I came back here for a bit to work with the hometown's doctor as his assistant."

"Oh. I thought you went to New York right away."

"No. I lived here for a bit again. I didn't move to NYC until after my wife passed away."

"Wendy?"

"Yes." He glanced at for a quick second from the dark road ahead and asked, "Is that what Lavern was talking to you about?"

"Yeah, it was," she replied. "She just told me that I'm one of the first women you've brought around since her."

There was a tense silence that not even the sounds of ol' Mickey Blue Eyes could fill serenely. Serena leaned her elbow against the window sill and then pressed her temple against a closed fist. She wondered if she could really do this … have a relationship with someone who could possibly still be attached to a spirit. A woman could never battle with another female who was forever beautiful and ultimately tragic; it was all too romantic.

They rolled up to what looked like a small pond with a long dock drifting into it, completely lined with glowing lights. Darien parked the car and led Serena down to the floating piece of wood, plastic, and metal. There were houses lined along the rolling banks of green grass. She wondered what sort of picture perfect families lived there. Or maybe what sort of dysfunction was going on inside the brick walls…

As they walked down the steep bank, Darien pointed to one of the homes, "That's where I grew up. Right in that white house. My mother still lives there to this day."

"Is she home?" Serena asked in a whisper.

"No," he responded in a mocking whisper. "And even if she was she wouldn't be able to hear you. You can speak in a normal volume."

"Where is she?"

"Vacation with her lover Palo."

"Lover?"

"My parents divorced when I was seventeen. Caused quite the scandal in this small town. She's had a string of long term boyfriends and quick hitting young men in her life ever since. This recent one is an investment banker who has international ties or something. She's been traveling the world with him as of late," he told her as they strolled lazily onto the dock.

"How does that make you feel?"

"What are you? My therapist?"

"No, just curious."

"It makes me wonder if she's trying to replace my father," he answered. "I can't help but notice that she's never really been happy with any of them where as my dad is still head over heels for his secretary he ran off with."

"I never would have pegged you to come from a place like this," she beamed.

"What do you mean?" he replied, as they stood on the edge of the dock.

"You're from a small, traditional New England town where all the houses look the same, are rather grand, and to top it off you're a football hero with family drama and gossip! It's amazing. You could turn this into a television sitcom."

"Okay, well if this was a sitcom, what would happen right about now?"

"You would kiss me."

He leaned over, tilted her chin, and pulled her lips gently against his. Serena closed her big blue eyes as she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel her knees buckle underneath her and she suddenly began to wobble. Her heel was caught in one of the cracks along the wooden planks and she unexpectedly felt herself falling backwards toward the water. Darien tried to keep her up on dry land but to no avail. The two swiftly found themselves diving into the murky, black colored water with a splashing noise and high pitched scream echoing throughout the area. They were only waist deep in the water, but they had been completely drenched and splattered with green seaweed sludge. Serena's laughter mixed in with Darien's hearty sniggers bounced off the trees that surrounded the region. He crawled up to a standing position and then held his hands out to the soaking wet blonde who merely tugged him back down into the water. He landed on top of her carefully, trying not to harm her in any way. Now that he was this close up to her face under the bright moonlight, he was able to examine her facial wounds. They were starting to disappear the further along she got in the healing process both emotionally and physically.

"Your bruises are almost gone," he murmured, his eyes studying her skin as the make up that Ami had used to cover the scars dripped down her neck.

"Well, it helps that I'm surrounded by doctors," she replied slyly.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, "Mmhmm. I've even got one who's on top of it right now … or rather on top of me."

"Well you wouldn't mind if your doctor gave you a physical, now would you?"

Serena shook her head as he leaned in to kiss her again, but they were rudely interrupted by a light flashing directly in their eyes. Darien shielded his eyes slightly and squinted as he looked at the person holding the flashlight. There was a cop in a tan suit with the usual badge, nice shoes, and ironed on pleats.

"Are you two alright?" the cop asked.

"Yes officer," he answered as he stood up and lifted Serena with him.

"Darien?!"

"Yeah?"

He kept squinting as the officer closed the gap between the two of them. The couple sloshed their way through the marsh and made it up onto dry land. Darien still had a narrowed gaze into the glaring light. The obviously overjoyed policeman was unaware that he was blinding them.

"Could you put the light down?" Serena asked as she hugged onto Darien's arm.

"Oh yeah," the officer smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Trent Abrahams?" he asked extended a dripping wet hand. "How the hell are ya?"

He shook hands with him and then immediately wiped the residue on his chest, "I'm doing great Dar. Got married, had kids, now I'm an officer of the law."

"You got married to Sharon?"

"Yeah."

He glanced down at Serena and mentioned, "High school sweethearts."

"Ah. Very cute."

"Who's this pretty lady?" Trent pointed.

"I'm Serena," she smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's always _my_ pleasure when in the company of a gorgeous woman … even when she's covered in pond scum." He looked back at Darien, "How have you been?"

"Good, good."

"How's little Cali."

"Excellent. Doing ballet, getting good grades, not talking back … much."

Trent snorted a little bit as he guided them back to the car, "And are you still working as a doctor in New York?"

"Yeah, I am."

He looked over at Serena, "What do you do ma'am?"

"Um, well I'm starting to work for my friend as an agent for celebrities," she stammered, trying to think of something other than being married to Jake Copeland. "She's been bugging me for years now and I finally caved. Right now I'm just reading scripts, dipping my feet in, you know?"

"Oh, wow. Big time woman in a small town. Alert the media!"

"No don't," she giggled hesitantly.

Darien cleared his throat and said, "Well, we have to get back to the city. Drenched to the bone and all."

"Okay. Well, please don't be a stranger!"

"We, erm, I mean, _I_ won't," he stuttered as he helped Serena into the SUV.

He waved goodbye to Trent and walked around to get into the driver's side. Serena was buckled in and had pulled her purse up onto her lap, digging for her cell in the bottomless pit. She examined her clothing at the same time as she searched for her pocket sized phone. Her leather coat was ruined, her jeans were torn, her shoes were going to fall apart from water damage and she'd have to bleach her shirt back to its original color instead of the green and dirty brown it was tinged. But it was all worth it in the end to be near Darien that night.

She grunted when she saw that there was a message from her friends on her phone – actually there were three – and she quickly listened to them with an eye roll. The first was drunk message from Rei, Mina, and Lita, with Ami in the background shouting.

"Heeeeelllllloooooooooo nurse!" the three women giggled.

"How's the date going?!" Rei asked.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Mina pressed.

"You better not have eaten at Giovanni's! That man is an awful cook … jus' awful!" Lita said and then promptly hiccupped afterwards.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Ami shrieked in the background which was soon followed by a popping of a wine bottle.

"We're a bit drunk," Rei whispered. "I hope you can't tell."

"If you mention it, then she knows!" Ami reminded her.

"Damn you Ami and your smarts!" Mina laughed.

"We all went to college. Aren't we all –hiccup– smart?" Lita asked.

"I guess so," Rei shrugged. "Anyways, this message is getting to be waaay too long. Have fun. Kiss that handsome bastard a plenty!"

She giggled and erased the message, glancing at Darien who had over heard the screaming from the phone, "You're friends are cute."

"Only when intoxicated," she joked.

She clicked on over to the other message and heard Rei on the other line, "Hi. Um. There's a woman here looking for you. She's pretty. She's got a pretty assistant lady with—" The message clicked off – Rei probably sat on it or something – so Serena moved on to the next message, "Serena, this is Ami. You should come here as fast as you can. Some woman who claims to be your lawyer is here."

"My god you're gorgeous!" Mina shouted in background.

"Please hurry up," Ami sighed.

She furrowed her brow and clicked it off. Darien took a quick look at her and asked, "What was that about?"

"I have a new lawyer?" she said.

"That sounded more like a question."

"Well, it kind of is. Ami left me a message and said I have a new lawyer."

"I thought you already had one. A good one."

"I thought I did too…"

They drove off, Darien pushing the speed limit as much as he could in order to get to New York City as fast as he could. When they made it into the back parking lot, they raced out of the car, tossing the keys off to a valet and then dashed upstairs as fast as an elevator would take them. They jogged to the penthouse, burst in through the double doors and stood at the entrance. There in front of them were a couple of tall women, one had short blonde hair and a masculine frame while the other had turquoise hair with matching piercing eyes. They were dressed in sleek, form fitting suits with their button down shirts exposing just a little bit of their supple cleavage.

"Serena Copeland?" the blonde asked, stepping toward her.

"Y-yes. Who are you?" she replied.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh. I'm your new lawyer," she announced, extending her hand. She gestured over her shoulder, "This is my associate and partner, Michiru Kaioh."

"I don't understand…"

"Your original lawyer has been discovered in a rather compromising position and can no longer serve as your attorney," Michiru explained. "He has had dinner with your husband on multiple occasions, been golfing, and has even been spotted in the Caribbean."

"What?"

Haruka handed her some large glossy photos and there she saw it; her husband kissing another man on a bright sunny beach. Serena's blue eyes rolled up in the back of her head and everything suddenly went black as she fainted to the floor.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

So I thought I'd be a nice author and give you guys a big, looooong chapter sine you all have been so excellent to me with your reviews and patience! I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the first face she saw; Darien. He clutched onto her hand tightly and looked like he was leaning over to kiss her on the forehead but instead he removed a damp cloth that had been draped over her skin. She glanced over to her left and saw her friends who had sobered up in the last few moments of her fainting spell. At the end of the bed were some new faces that she only recognized from when she first arrived.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat up straight in bed.

"Well you went on a date," Rei explained, "we all got a bit … drunk while you were gone and then these two arrived."

Her blue eyes darted to the couple at the end of her bed, "What the hell is going on?"

The tall blonde cleared her throat and said, "Ma'am, again, my name is Haruka Tenoh and this is Michiru Kaioh, my associate and partner. We have been asked to take over your case due to the fact that your husband has been discovered in a compromising position with your current attorney."

Michiru was ready to show her the image again, but Serena waved her hand no to her, "Please don't. I'll faint again."

"Mrs. Copeland, we understand that you're going through a very difficult time, but we do need to discuss this," the turquoise haired woman declared.

"It's eleven thirty!" she exclaimed. "I would like some relaxation please! Why can't we do this in the morning?"

"Because we have a meeting with your husband and his lawyer in the morning," Haruka snapped. "I need to make sure we have all of the facts before we encounter them."

"Why am I hearing about this meeting now?"

"I've tried calling you, but your phone didn't work."

"It's broken. My husband smashed it when he threw me across the room."

"This is good! Please keep giving me more details," she begged as she sat on the bed closer to her.

Serena sighed and then began explaining everything, "It all started years ago. I was going to Rei's birthday party at the Copeland Hotel and that's where we met. He was charming, he was sweet—"

"He was a liar," Rei murmured.

"And I fell deeply in love," she continued. "My parents died later that year. Freak car accident. I … fell apart. I was in pieces on the floor, I couldn't pick myself back up … I just kept breaking. James helped me. He took me in, welcomed me into his wonderful family and I got married about three months later. It was blissful at first and then my worst nightmare was realized after a while."

"When did he first hit you?" Haruka asked.

"It had to have been a year after we had been married. It seemed like a fluke at the time. We were in a heavy argument about him flirting with a waitress and he slapped me. He apologized right afterwards … I think he was scared of himself and what he would do. James punished himself for what he had done and stayed away from me for a good month. Then a few weeks later, we got into another argument and he pushed me, knocking me down onto a coffee table. He didn't apologize until the next day and said it would never happen again. It did. Over and over again I was pushed, choked, beaten, slapped, punched and kneed. He made sure to never hit me in the face so that photographers didn't get suspicious. Summer had turned into my favorite time of the year because the beatings were few since pictures were taken of me in bikinis, shorts, skirts, and tank tops. He had to be extra careful."

Serena's attention was stolen by the sound sniffling and she saw Mina crying in Lita's arms. The actress hadn't ever heard the extent of what her brother had done to her and it made it all the more reason to separate herself from her blood relative. It was disgusting.

"I went and lived with my friends on and off for the past … oh I dunno … a year and a half I think. On our four year anniversary, he raped me, impregnated me and I had a miscarriage."

"And Mr. Shields was your doctor?" Michiru asked as she looked up from the notes she was taking down of Serena's life.

"Yes he was."

"When did you two engage in a sexual relationship?" Haruka asked.

"Oh no, no, no," she blushed. "We're not involved in that way."

"_Yet_," Mina quipped in between sniffles.

"Serena changed doctors after she realized that she wanted something more in our relationship," Darien explained.

Michiru nodded approvingly, "Good. Good. You covered your tracks."

"I didn't want him to get into any trouble," she shrugged. "Will our relationship be used in the trial?"

"If we _go_ to trial, yes," Haruka said as she stood up.

"What do you mean _if_?" Darien replied.

"Well, usually these things are handled in an out of court settlement. We'll see what we can do and what we can possibly agree on," she answered. "Tomorrow morning, we'll go over all of this before we meet with your soon to be ex-husband. I mean even if James uses it, we do have the fact that he was involved in an illicit affair with your previous attorney… that'll be a bit difficult argue."

"Why are you taking this case?" Ami asked.

"I'm one of the top divorce attorneys—"

"On the _west_ coast," Rei interrupted. "We run things a little differently here on the east."

"So I've had the pleasure of figuring out the last four years," Haruka grinned. "Ms. Hino, I don't know that he's told you this, but it was _me_ who handled Gabriel's case when he sought an annulment with that woman he was married to for five days."

She blushed a little and lowered her gaze, "No, he didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I thought so."

There was a tense silence. Michiru closed up her files, shoved them into her briefcase and then squeezed Haruka's upper arm, tapping her wristwatch as a signal. The two bid the group goodnight and left briskly. Darien leaned over and kissed Serena on the forehead, telling her that he had to get home and pay the babysitter overtime. His genuine smile and pleasant demeanor was reassuring enough for her and she let him go. The rest of her friends trickled out of the penthouse, one by one, until Rei was the last one left. She went into her own quarters and said she would see Serena bright and early in the morning for breakfast.

* * *

There was a pounding disruption at the doors and Serena jumped up into a sitting position. She looked around her well lit room and noticed that it was seven in the morning. Who could possibly want her or Rei this early in the day? She threw the covers off of her body and rushed to the front door where the heiress had already beat her to it. Mina burst in and suddenly was on the floor sobbing hysterically and wailing at the top of her lungs. Rei patted her friend's back and rocked her gently as she tried to calm her down.

"What happened?" Serena asked, her heart racing at the possible thought.

"Dad!" Mina screamed.

That's all that would come out of her mouth and she just continued to cry into her friend's shoulder on the carpeted ground. The great man had finally passed on. Serena walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen filled with the best liquor known to man. Her expression was blank, her emotions were wiped cleaned off her body. She took out three shot glasses and an ancient bottle of scotch. It was tradition in their group that whenever someone close to them died, they drank a shot of whatever preferred alcoholic beverage the person liked whether it was beer or champagne, whiskey or tequila. The two girls on the ground stumbled up to their feet and walked over to the counter where she had poured them each their own drinks. They silently raised their glasses to the sky in salute to the man, the mystery, the genius.

After downing their shots quickly, Serena went to go get dressed. She slipped into a pair of skinny black jeans, a tight fitting grey shirt and a long flowing black sweater. She started to rummage through her jewelry box and found a silver and ruby necklace that Mr. Copeland had given her years ago right after her parents had died. He told her that it was something his own mother gave to him as a reminder that the dead never really leave, they just enter people's minds and thoughts more intensely. She slipped on some black ballet flats, grabbed her purse and was about to leave when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Serena, it's Haruka."

"Hey."

"The meeting for today is going to be pushed back."

"I suspected as much."

"I believe we will be meeting after the funeral and all of the logistics get in order."

"Well, thank you for calling me."

"I also want to give you my regards. I know Mr. Copeland was a close friend to you," Haruka said sincerely.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I'll call you later and we'll discuss more details."

"Alright. Thank you again Haruka. Talk to you later."

"Bu-bye."

She walked out of the room to find Mina sitting on the couch with Duchess in her lap and Rei just exiting her own bedroom in a black button down dress with a skinny grey belt and a pair of matching pumps. They may all be in mourning, but Rei had to look snazzy for the press at all times. The three girls went downstairs to the car, drove over to the hospital and went to go speak with the doctors and physicians about the cause of death and then what they would do next. While Mina did that, Rei and Serena sat in the waiting room together.

"I don't know what to do for her," Rei said, her hands twitching a bit and fumbling with a handkerchief.

"I'm sure if she needs help, she'll ask for it," Serena replied.

Her friend nodded when suddenly two familiar faces came rushing into the hospital. Lita and Ami breathlessly made it into the waiting room, the brunette was holding a plate full of chocolate chip caramel drizzled cookies and Ami was carrying her purse with a script in hand.

"We came as fast as we could!" Ami exclaimed. "I was in the middle of a meeting with George Clooney."

"And I was trying to make Mina's favorite cookies as fast as my oven would bake!"

"Guys, guys calm down. It's fine. Please sit. Mina is in a meeting with the doctors right now," Rei explained.

The girls sat down across from their friends and Ami asked, "Have any other family members arrived?"

"We don't know," Serena answered.

She twirled her long blonde hair with her finger as her leg shook uncontrollably. She held onto her necklace, feeling her emotions getting the better of her. Before she could let the tears roll, she stood up and told her friends she was going to go get a drink of water. As Serena walked down the hallways aimlessly, she heard a comforting voice around the corner speaking to a patient.

"Call me if you get any allergic reactions to this medicine," he said to the young man standing in the doorway of his office. "I'll talk to you later Henry."

She walked up to the entrance where the previous patient had been rooted. She knocked on the edge of the door, but Darien didn't look up from the paper work he was filling out at his desk.

"Yes?" he asked, keeping his head down.

"Hey," she whispered.

He snapped his gaze up and jumped to his feet suddenly. He gestured for her to come inside and she closed the door as he had silently asked her to do. Darien took a few strides across the room, stood in front of her and pulled her in for an embrace. She finally let herself cry into his chest, squeezing a fistful of his shirt in her hands before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. He held her tightly and heard her whimper a bit as he darted his tongue into her mouth. She tried desperately to hug him closer to her body as they continued to kiss, but there wasn't even enough room between them for even a speck of dust to get through. She wanted more of him, wanted _all_ of him. It had been a long time since she felt this immediate, fiery passion. Darien pulled back from her face, kept his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers as he sighed heavily.

"You take my breath away," he whispered. The two giggled a little bit and then he asked, "How are you doing? I heard about Mr. Copeland."

"I uh … I … I'm upset. He basically turned into my father after my family died. It's hard not to feel depressed about this."

Darien ran a finger along her wet cheek and kissed the top of Serena's head, "Well, I'll be here for you."

"Just knowing that is more than enough," she smiled.

They kissed again quickly and then stepped back from one another, readjusting their clothing. She walked over to the door and started to exit his office with him behind her when they suddenly ran into her future ex-husband. Her stomach did back flips, cartwheels, and then knotted up into a tight bow, making her feel like she was going to vomit. The image of him kissing another man flashed through her mind as well as his face when he attacked her. She wanted to reach back for Darien, but she could show any signs of affection in public and especially not in front of the man whom she was trying to divorce herself from.

"So you heard?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes I did," she replied.

He awkwardly stepped to the side and started to walk away, "Well … erm … goodbye."

James seemed to actually be scared of Serena. The tables had turned. Finally. She walked back to the waiting area with Darien and sat down with her friends. They all chatted for a while until Darien had to be called in for a meeting with a patient. He bid them good day and told the group of girls to pass on his condolences to Mina. A few minutes later, the woman in mourning returned to her friends and couldn't hold back her smile as she saw the plate full of cookies. She grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth with a delightful glint in her puffy, reddened eye.

"So what did they say?" Ami asked.

"He died in his sleep of heart failure," she answered, swallowing the cookie down. "His body will be sent to the funeral home after the death certificate is approved. He already had made all of the arrangements for his own funeral years ago so there's not much else we need to do besides shell the money out, go in for a briefing about the ceremony, and then attend it."

"Are you going to speak to the press?" Rei asked.

"I'm going to have my publicist issue a statement," she answered. She looked at Serena and said, "You should probably do the same. They'll be hounding you just as much."

She nodded in agreement with her. The next few weeks were going to be hectic.

* * *

Two weeks later

Serena sat in the back of the limousine with Rei, Lita, and Ami. Mina was in a separate car with her brother and mother much to her own personal dismay. She had to make an appearance with her blood relatives, sit with them, and make it seem like they were a strong unit. All dressed in black, the group rolled up to the church where Mr. Copeland had gotten baptized, went through his confirmation, and had gotten married to Bonnie. His life went in full circle through the doors of this beautifully glowing structure. They walked into the church, their arms filled with bouquets white lilies and white poppies, his favorite flower that symbolized dreams and peace, much like his personality. The girls sat in the third row, their eyes glazed over as the pastor went on about the mega-man that had built a huge empire, raised a lovely family, and was the perfect example of being born into nothing and making himself a well-known figure in the world. A few associates and friends spoke at the podium about how amazing he was, how he never lost his imagination, and candidly told tales of his leaps, bounds, and giant risks he took.

When asked if anyone other than the family would like to speak, Serena stood up and strolled over to the stage. She leaned into the microphone, sniffing a little bit and then smiling at Mina who didn't have the strength to speak.

"My best friend is overwhelmed with grief, I can see that clearly," she started, "so I'll speak about her father much like she would I'm sure. I was taken into this man's family thanks to his son whom I was married to for four and a half years. Although we had been going through a rough time with the media in our faces, our privacy completely removed from our world, and the curtain pulled back on our drama, Bartholomew Copeland was always so genuine and sincere. He never once questioned my intentions for marrying his son, he considered me to be part of the family when my own passed away and I could always go to him when I need consoling. That twinkle in his eye that everyone saw never faded. In fact it still hasn't. If you look at Mina, she's taken it on, she has the same sparkle her father had. He was a lovely man who touched many lives and influenced my own more than I can put into words. He will forever be missed, but never forgotten."

She stepped down and as she walked back to her seat, Mina reached out and squeezed her hand. The service ended beautifully with a hymn and an ending speech from the pastor about what happens after death. The group of family members and close relatives traveled to the family plot where his coffin was ready to be lowered. Mina stood away from her family and Serena jogged up to her as she and her friends entered the area. They stood by her side as she cried, her lower lip trembling and her hand clutching onto a single bright marigold. She placed it on his shimmering coffin in the light and her friends followed her lead, placing their flowers down. She told her family that she was going to ride in the car with her friends and meet them at the hotel downtown for the reception.

When they arrived at the hotel, Bonnie came rushing up to the girls, "The family lawyer has requested that we get the will and testament over with now in the back office."

"The attorney does or _you_ do?" Mina asked curtly.

"Well both dear," she explained. "The press will be all over it and Frederick wants to get it over with."

"Jesus Mother! Dad's body isn't even buried all the way in the ground yet and you want to know how much money you got?!" she exclaimed.

"Stop being so melodramatic Mina! Just do as I say for once!"

"Fine! But after this, I don't want to speak to you, see you, or be around you anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I am not related to you any longer. Dad was the only thing keeping me close to this family but now that he's gone, I don't want any part of you."

Her mother rolled her eyes and led the way to the office. Serena stayed behind with the rest of her close friends when Mina turned around grabbed onto her arm, "You're going to be in the will Serena."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be silly, yes you will be. So come on!"

They entered the room that was covered in old dusty books, a large oriental rug and giant desk where the attorney was sitting with papers stacked in front of him. He was a tall bony man with slender looking glasses, tan skin, a long face, and thinning hair that was covered by a terrible looking toupee. He gestured for Bonnie, Mina, and Serena to enter. James was already sitting in the room, his face blank of any emotion. She had never seen him like that … it was a rather depressing sight to see.

"Glad you all could make it," the attorney greeted. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Mr. Copeland has a few ground rules he wanted to lay down, specifically for James."

"Me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes you," he reiterated. "The will is rather short. He kept it concise even though he went through drafts and drafts of it as you can clearly see here on the desk. A few days before his death, he called me into the hospital to go over the final touches he wanted. The rules are as follows written in his own words: 'James you will divorce yourself from Serena and stop making her so miserable. Follow the prenuptial agreements and give her everything she deserves in it. If you do not do as I wish, you will only receive the poodle farm in Tennessee that your mother bought seven years ago and the head of the company will be the next in command.'"

"Fucking Randal?! Screw that!" he screamed. The normal, raging James was coming back. "What happens if I go through with it?"

"If you go through with the separation, then it says here that you will have the company under your control. However, you do realize that these means you have to follow that abusive clause and give Serena all that money in the correct fashion that it stipulates."

Her heart started race as she heard these words come out of James's wretched mouth, "Fine, fine. I'll do it! Anything but let Randal take over."

"Okay, so you will go through with the multi-billion dollar prenup agreement," the lawyer stated as he wrote down some notes, "and you'll have full control of the Copeland corporation." He looked over at Bonnie and pointed to her with his pen as he read what she received, "You'll get the penthouse, the house in the Hamptons, the poodle farm, and you'll receive your monthly allowance that you have regularly received." She nodded, feeling it was a typical thing for her to receive. She hadn't expected any less from him and was glad that he was still taking care of her lavish lifestyle even in the afterlife. The attorney continued with Mina, "Your father has given you the loft you already live in, he wants you to have the mansion in Los Angeles, and the net worth money that your brother receives will be split for both of you."

"I'm so confused," Mina murmured as she leaned over an started to rub her temples.

"Here's what's going to happen," he started. "Your brother is going to be head of the company still. The money he makes – which is plenty to supply an army – will be split between you two. What money James makes though, part of that will go to Serena until the amount that has been instructed in the prenup is completely paid off. Your mother still gets her allowance and all is right with the world."

"So Serena just gets the prenup agreement from this?" Mina asked.

"Um … no actually," he said as he flipped through the pages. "She also gets the extra house that your father regularly used upstate. It's a four bedroom, 3 bathroom estate in some tiny little town an hour from here."

"Oh my god," she whispered. "I can't have that. It's far too big for one person."

"He thought you would say that and wrote down, 'You'll know what to do with it when everything has settled.' I don't know what that means, but he thought you would understand. He ordered that you keep the house under your possession for at least a year."

She thought about it for a moment and then the lawyer handed her a pamphlet. She stood up and took it from his grasp, studying the images on the front. The town looked vaguely familiar. It was called Fallen Meadows. She glanced through the photographs and when she caught sight of the diner, the pond, and the high school, she knew exactly where it was; Darien's old home town. A smile curved her lips and she quickly covered it with her hand.

"Okay, I know what he means," she exhaled.

Mina leaned over and took a quick look at the pictures as she muttered, "I never knew Daddy had this place."

Serena didn't respond, she just stared at the picture of the house that was now hers. She couldn't believe it. It had been the one place where she felt comfortable and Bart must have known that. She couldn't wait to tell Darien and to explore the home that she would surely make hers.

"So is that it?" James asked.

"Almost," the lawyer nodded. "He said to continue donating to the charities that he has kept up with and for the young girls to 'never stop dreaming' and for you to 'grow up'."

"He did not say that!" he snapped. The attorney handed him the sheet of paper where it said so with a sly grin on his face.

They were promptly dismissed and returned to the reception where they were all greeted by friends and family members. Serena gasped when she caught sight of the dashing Darien making a b-line for her with Cali in tow. She grabbed onto Mina's shoulder and asked in her ear quietly, "Did you ask him to come here?"

"Yes, I did. He's helped Daddy out so much in the last few months, I thought it would be polite to at least invite him to the reception," she answered.

When he finally approached them, he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and stood behind her. She was shyly looking up at Mina with a bouquet of marigolds in her hand. She shoved them up toward her idol and then blushed profusely.

"Thank you Cali," she whispered as she bent over to hug her. She looked over at Darien and said, "Thanks so much for coming."

"Of course," he smiled. He glanced at the rest of them, said hello, and then kept his gaze on Serena as he requested, "Would you do me the honor of taking a walk out in the gardens?"

She arched an eyebrow at the formalness to his voice and silently nodded. Cali was handed off to the care of the girls and the couple walked through the large ballroom filled with stuffy, upscale people and pushed their way through to the garden. It wasn't as lavish as one would hope, but it was quaint … a little weak looking, but it had as much charm as a towering city would allow it to have. They sat down on a wooden bench right in front of a fountain, their bodies masked by a couple of tall bushes so that people wouldn't try to read their lips.

"So whatchya got there?" he asked, pointing to the pamphlet in her hand.

Serena had completely forgotten that she had it in her grasp still. She smiled broadly as she handed it to him and explained what had gone on in the meeting she had, "Mr. Copeland gave me a house in your home town."

"I didn't know he lived there," he said lowly as he looked at the pictures. "It's a beautiful home."

"He also ordered that James give me the divorce with no fuss and no muss. If he didn't do as his father asked, he would be left with a poodle farm."

"A poodle farm?!" he laughed.

She nodded, "Yup. Bonnie owns one in Tennessee apparently."

"Of course she does. That woman looks like a freaking purebred poodle."

Serena threw her head back as she laughed out loud. Darien chuckled and shook his head as he asked, "So what does this mean for us?"

"_Us_?"

"Yeah. I mean you're going to get your divorce like you wanted. Where does that leave the two of us?"

"I don't know … I hadn't thought about it," she shrugged. "I suppose it leaves us how we want to be."

"And what's that?"

"Happy."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned into him, feeling oh so comfortable under his wing. Even if James did see her with Darien, there was nothing he could do about it. If he didn't follow his father's words, he would only get the damn curly haired dogs out in the middle of nowhere. It would be the biggest scandal of the century.

"Wanna come with me to check the house out?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he answered. "We can go whenever you want."

Serena closed her eyes and whispered, "It's all too good."

And it was. It all felt too good to be true. How could she possibly have everything fall into place like this? It couldn't stay like this forever …. Could it?

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! Just to let you know there will be some more chapters in the future. There's gonna be a big finish! ^_^ Just you wait and see! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warning: There is explicit sexual content in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The board room silence had grown stale over the last few minutes. Serena glanced over at Haruka. She had confidence that was borderline arrogance where as Michiru had this poise and elegance about her. The two together in their crisp suits – Michiru in a cream and silk lined one and Haruka in a charcoal grey one – they looked like they completed each other beautifully. Her leg shook non stop until Michiru placed a warm hand on her knee. She tossed her caring, supportive smile before returning to the papers that Haruka was looking at next to her.

"I'm so nervous," Serena whispered.

"Everything is going to go according to plan, no worries," Haruka reassured her whilst keeping her gaze fixated on the files.

The door opened up to the conference room and in walked Bonnie with the family lawyer; James was missing. Serena was taken aback by the sight and shook her head a little bit in confusion.

"Where's—"

"James?" Bonnie completed with an arched eyebrow while removing her white gloves from her wrinkled, perfectly manicured hands. "My dear, you placed a restraining order on him, remember? It's supposed to go into affect some time this week, so why take the risk? He sent me in his place."

"There's no need for _anyone_ to be here really," Haruka murmured to the Chanel clad woman. "Your husband stipulated that if things weren't followed as exactly asked in the prenup, you 'dear son' wouldn't get what he wanted."

"This is true. But Serena still needs to sign the papers and I would like to be here to watch."

"You mean you want to watch me squirm," she muttered.

"Young lady, I'm not here to cause you any harm," Bonnie insisted. "If that was my intention, there would be a great scandal. My son would be receiving nothing, his name splattered with rainbows and joked about in conservative political circles, my rebellious daughter getting everything, and I would be the one who mothered these two deviants. No. I'm not about to let that happen to the famous Copeland name."

"It's all about you?" Serena asked.

"It's _always_ been about me, child," she answered, "haven't you noticed?"

"You hid it well."

"Right! Well let's move on, shall we?" Michiru interrupted. "As stated before, Serena is to receive 2.5 million straight away and in increments she is to have a sum total of 5.2 billion. How do we want to split this up Bonnie? It has to be done in a monthly allowance, but how much would you prefer?"

"Shall we do it over the course of twenty years on a monthly basis?" she replied.

"How much money would I get then?" Michiru typed in the number and slid the silver calculator over to Serena. Her eyes widened at the digits and she stammered, "I couldn't possibly spend all of that!"

"You're not expected to, but you will have a house, a mortgage, bills, most like a family in the future… if you're lucky," Bonnie quipped. "Money runs down the drain faster than you would expect."

"If you're so concerned about it, I suggest putting some of it in a trust account just in case," Haruka instructed.

"Just in case what?"

"Family emergencies, that sort of thing." She looked up from her papers and grinned at her client, "You've really never had to worry about such things, have you?"

"No."

"That's because James took care of everything!" Bonnie exclaimed. "He took you in like a wet cat from the rain and nursed you back to health!"

"Then he threw me down the stairs—"

"And it's your job to land on your feet!"

"I will not be another one of those walking talking statues!" Serena exclaimed as she leapt up out of her chair. "I am sick and tired of never speaking about my troubles! I don't like having a fake face, but real designer clothes! I hate having to wake up every morning next to a man whom I'm terrified of! And I really don't like the feeling that every time I look in the mirror, I'm scared I'm going to see you gazing back me. To be you is my worst nightmare."

There was a tense silence and then Serena cleared her throat a bit as she sat back down. Michiru smirked at her and handed her a pen while at the same time shoving a stack of papers toward her. She started to sign and initial every page, right next to James's chicken scratch signatures. After twenty minutes of this, they all shook hands, and parted ways. Serena waited for Bonnie and her scrawny looking attorney to leave the room before she could relax in her chair and sigh with relief. A single tear of joy streaked down her cheek. When she stood up, she was embraced by her two lawyers.

"Thank you so much," she whispered to them.

"We didn't do anything," Michiru replied. "It was all Mr. Copeland."

"Yeah, I think that was the easiest divorce I've ever been through," Haruka chuckled. "We should celebrate! Let's have a night of champagne!"

She stepped back from them and grabbed her purse, "I wish I could, but I have plans today."

"And what would those be missy?" Michiru said slyly. "I can see the little sparkle in your eye."

"Oh … well, um, I'm going to check out that house I received in the will with Darien this afternoon."

"Well we can pop a bottle open later this weekend," winked Haruka.

Serena nodded to them and then led the way out of the large, glass paned conference room. She took the elevator down to the first floor. When she reached the lobby, she saw outside that there were hordes of photographers again, stalking her in the bright sunlight. It didn't matter today though; she was going to be with Darien. She left her sunglasses off her face, flashing them all a smile as she walked out of the building toward her car that was being delivered to her by a valet. She waved to the crowd and then sped off down the street toward the brownstone district where she was going to pick up Darien. When she made it there, she parked her car right in front of the stoop and jumped out to run up the stairs. She noticed movement in the front window and suspected that it was Cali. Sure enough she was right because even before she could knock on the door, it swung open and there was the little tyke staring up at her.

"Hey!" Darien called out from upstairs. "I'm almost ready. Just gotta grab something!"

"Alright!" Serena looked down at Cali and tilted her head with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm in a ballet class now!" she exclaimed.

"Oh are you?"

"Uh-huh! You wanna see?" Serena nodded and the little girl tugged her down to her level, whispering, "Don't tell Daddy. He's not allowed to see yet."

She smiled, stepped back and watched as Cali closed her large eyes and started to position herself properly. She spun around the room delicately and tiptoed around like she was on point. Batty bounced around her, but was careful to not get in her way. He cocked his head to the side with his tongue hanging out to the left as he stared at her doing little leaps. He trotted over to Serena and sat next to her as the two of them watched the dancer flutter from one side of the room to the other. There were loud footsteps from behind and Cali suddenly stopped her movement. She bowed quickly and then ran up to Batty, starting to pet the eager dog. She tugged onto Serena's skirt and gestured for her to bend down so she could whisper into her ear.

"Daddy didn't see, did he?" she asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. You're in the clear."

A knocking noise attracted the little girl's and three legged dog's attention suddenly. They both ran toward the door and swayed it open swiftly exposing a tall, sandy blonde man with a DVD in hand and a frozen pizza. He shouted loudly and laughed with Cali who squealed eagerly.

"Who's that?" Serena asked Darien as he shoved a few water bottles in his duffle bag.

He looked up for a split second and smiled, "That's my brother Andrew."

The man closed the door behind himself as he was being hauled into the house toward Serena by Cali, "Uncle Andy, this is Serena! Serena, this Uncle Andy!"

The two shook hands and beamed at one another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Serena said.

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied. "So I hear you got yourself a house at the old meadows."

"Yes," she nodded. "It's a beautiful home. I'm going to take a look at it today."

"Well you two kids have fun," Andrew smiled.

"Don't trash the whole house please," Darien begged as he slung his knapsack over his shoulder. "And no ice cream before dinner. It's bad enough you're giving her pizza."

"Alright Mr. Health Nut! Get out of here already!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Cali hollered as she started to push her father and Serena out the door. Batty jumped around the couple excitedly.

When they made it in the car, Serena glanced at Darien in passenger's seat, "She really wanted you out of there."

"Having Andrew is a huge treat," he explained as they started to drive. "The guy works so much that he hardly gets to see his niece. I was lucky he was available tonight."

"What does he do?"

"He's in advertising. Mainly for the fashion industry. He's constantly working. I bet he even brought his laptop to work on the latest ad for Marc Jacobs once Cali falls asleep."

"Is he younger or older?"

"Younger. By two years." Darien paused for a moment, pursing his lips before going more in depth into their relationship, "I think he's always been jealous of me. I was the town hero, the most popular kid at school, always bringing home trophies, and he was known as the computer geek. I mean, he was fashionable and all that like he is today and what not, but he only had a few girlfriends…. And I kind of took one of them away from him…"

"Wendy?"

"Yup. He was dating her first in high school and then we started talking a lot during my senior year. It was a hard time for us both during our parents' divorce, but I think it was even worse for him because then Wendy broke up with him and started dating me. He didn't talk to me for weeks."

"Is he over it now?"

"I think he still resents me a bit," he shrugged. "He brings home a new model every single holiday. It's kind of disgusting. My dad loves it, but my mother is grossed out by it every year."

"Sounds like fun family time," she grinned.

"Oh yeah. Love it," he replied sarcastically.

They drove up north for the next hour, both discussing their lives, funny adventures and just the world in general. When they made it to Fallen Meadows, she asked Darien to guide them to the house. He directed her passed the high school and around the corner. They drove slowly down the street, watching out for kids that had just gotten out of class. They turned down a road called Magnolia Avenue and ended up at number 246 where there was a large white, two story house with dark blue shutters, black roofing, and a bright red door. She rolled up into the driveway and smiled as she examined the premises. There was a nice green lawn, rose bushes hugging the side of the house, and a tire swing hanging from the tree in front. She walked up to the front door, lifted the matt and pulled out the key from underneath. She unlocked the entrance and stepped inside with Darien right behind her. A gasp escaped from her lips as she slowly strolled through the house, exploring the wooden décor and the themes of every room. In the living room there was a nice coat of apple green paint on the walls with a white color accent and matching furniture and trinkets. In the kitchen there was a huge chrome glistening island stove top with beautiful white granite countertops surrounding it and silver cabinets. There was an adjoining dinning room on the other side of the kitchen with ceiling to floor windows around it and a large window pane pair of double doors leading out into the back yard. From the kitchen there was a staircase leading up to a long hallway where there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. She took a quick glance into each room and decided that she was going to remove the ugly, 1980s wallpaper and put up either some paint or a new, bolder wall paper. She looked in on the master bedroom hastily and then turned back around to face Darien.

"I'm getting awfully hungry," she smiled as she started to do a little mini "feed-me" dance in front of him.

"Is that why you're suddenly doing a jig?" he sniggered.

Serena nodded fervently, "Yes. Please let's go get some food!"

He took her hand, walked her down the staircase toward the kitchen and out of the house. They drove back downtown and he gestured for her to park in front of a little café where he said that they had the best toasted sandwiches on this side of America. She parked her car and followed him inside, ordered a Swiss cheese and pastrami sandwich while he ordered a pepper jack and turkey breast sandwich. They sat down at a table next to a window and looked out at the people walking around downtown. There were clouds rolling in over the sky slowly, blocking out the sunlight. She placed her cheek against her palm and stared at some children running around with their father across the street.

"I like this place," she mumbled. "It's so quaint. It's beautiful, the people are nice, everyone knows everything."

"Its charm wears off after a while," he grinned.

"I can't see that happening to me," she replied.

Their food was served to them and Darien said, "Once you have rumors being spread around about you, then you'll see."

"I go through that on a daily basis! Please. I can tough it out in a little place like this."

"You say that now…"

"And I'll mean it in the future," she said snidely, mimicking his words from before.

They chomped into their food and stared outside as the dark clouds growled at the world. Darien wiped his lips clean of the horseradish mayonnaise that had smeared over his face and said to Serena, "Let's hope it doesn't rain."

"Why?"

"I want to take you back to the pond," he said. "I want you to see it in the daylight."

She smiled and started to eat faster. The two raced to finish their meals and were done within twenty minutes. They waved goodbye to the young clerk and walked out to the car, speeding off to the pond that they had fallen into a few weeks before. The ambled down the grassy bank together when they got there and then walked along the wooden dock, hand in hand. Serena sighed deeply and was silently thinking about how glad she was to be wearing flats that day instead of heels.

"It looks even more beautiful in the fall," Darien said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I can only imagine."

"You'll see soon enough. If you make it through the springtime and summer, then you'll be able to see the bright colors reflect on the water."

Serena turned and looked up at Darien, cupping his sharp featured face in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss. Light rain drops started to fall on them, but they kept kissing on another, their tongues intertwined.

Darien tugged away from her as the rain pounded harder and harder on them and he asked, "Can I tell you something?" She nodded. "I … I think … no, I _know_ this … I love you. I've loved you since that day you came into my home with a bouquet of flowers for my daughter. I loved you even more when we went out to that dance club. Then my heart grew for you when we went my daughter's recital. I couldn't help but think about how perfect you look with Cali, how amazing you are with her and how taken she has become with you. I wanted to _kill_ James for hurting you, for putting his hands on you like he did, and for destroying your whole being. Serena … I have fallen deeply in love with you. I don't want to be without you."

She took in deep breaths as thick droplets fell down her face and drenched her whole body. She stepped back a little bit from him and tried to take in his words. She had literally divorced her husband that morning. Was he expecting her to respond? This was all so much information … the emotions inside her were overwhelming. Serena let go of him and turned away, walking up the dock with her hands clenched into fists. She didn't know how to deal with this. She turned around quickly on the now muddy lawn and stomped her foot like a bratty child.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked exasperatedly. "I _just_ got divorced! _This morning_!"

"What are you scared of?!" he replied, his brow knitted as he closed the gap between them. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

She scoffed at him, "That's _exactly_ what James said to me."

"I'm _not_ him! I will never _be_ him!" he shouted. "Serena, I'm willing to wait for you, I'm willing to be here for you! I want to always be there for you no matter what! I've voiced that to you so many times! What more do you want me to do? What can I say to convince you of this?!"

"I …. I …. Well, nothing!" she growled. She paused for a minute, biting her nail before she stated, "I have to say something!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"I'm scared," she shouted over the loud rain. "I'm scared to love again. And what's terrifying me the most … is that I'm falling for you! I have been since I first met you!"

He ran a hand through his dripping hair and asked, "You're falling for me?"

"No. I love you," she said in a strained voice. "I have loved you for a while, but I've been too scared to admit it."

Darien rushed up to her, gripped her into his arms and lifted her up. He kissed her passionately and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She wouldn't resist anymore. She couldn't. She gave in to his hold and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and letting him carry her up the damp, sinking bank. Darien clutched her tightly as he took her to his mother's home which he knew she wasn't staying in for another few weeks what with her gallivanting around with that damn new boyfriend. He put Serena down to her feet and took out a key from a potted plant. He opened up the back door and led her inside. They grasped onto each other immediately and stumbled up onto the staircase. Darien started to remove his coat and Serena helped him unbutton his shirt while she slipped off her shoes. She unbuckled her belt, unzipped the back of her skirt and then ran her hands along Darien's bare torso while kissing his neck. He picked her up and pushed her skirt up around her waist while trying to climb up the now slippery wooden stairs. He stopped at the last step and tried to take his shoes off while Serena started to remove her now ruined silk blouse. She undid her bra and giggled in shock when Darien's face dove down into her exposed breasts. She gripped tightly onto his hair, moaned in pleasure, and closed her eyes as he kissed and nibbled on the damp flesh in front of him. He cupped and massaged her breast with one hand and then slowly rubbed her lower region on the outside of her panties. He studied her face that was clearly filled with ecstasy as he finally pushed his fingers inside her. She seized onto his broad shoulder and gyrated her hips as his digits roamed about inside her body. He leaned back over and sucked on her neck hungrily, his hand now moving in a quick paced rhythm. She tossed her head back and reached out for the banister, holding on stiffly as a wave of goose bumps and shivers washed over her body. She opened her deep blue eyes and strung her shaking arms around his neck. Darien stood up with her in grasp and he took her into the closest bedroom. He dropped her down on the fluffy comforter and started to undress completely. Once he was fully naked, and had slipped a condom on over himself, he walked around the bed and stood in front Serena whose clothes were already strewn about the floor. She looked up at him as he spread her legs gently and pushed himself into her with the help of her slender hands. Darien rode in and out of her, his body now hovering over hers as she breathed heavily. She laced her fingers through his as he continued to pound into her, exploring her whole body. He kissed her deeply, nibbled on her ears, tugged on her nipples, and clutched onto her slender hips for leverage. Hoarse groans and shouts of pleasure escaped from Serena's lips as she called for more.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried out, feeling herself climax again.

Darien smiled and arched back a bit as he went in with one final round. Their skin slapped loudly against one another, sweat dribbled down their necks as they tried desperately to cling onto the other's slick body. He slammed into her a few more times before pressing his forehead against hers and moaning loudly as he released himself. His whole body went tense for a minute and then he relaxed, breathing heavily and kissing Serena all over her face and neck. She laughed a little bit and then pressed her lips against his longingly before he pulled out of her and went to go get cleaned up. Serena sprawled out across the large, blue plaid and white sheeted bed. She hadn't made love like that … well, _ever_. Darien exited the bathroom and walked back to the bed, pulling the covers down so they could slither underneath. The rain outside smacked against the window as the two of them cuddled with one another. He kissed the nape of her neck and sighed as they fell asleep for a nice, after-sex nap.

Their slumber didn't last long though.

"What in Prada's name is going on?!"

Darien's grey steel eyes popped open and he looked over his shoulder. He shouted in surprise suddenly and gripped onto the sheets tighter, making sure to cover himself up. Serena turned to see what was going on and found a tall brunette standing in the door way with a damp trench coat on and a pair of red heels. She was dangling Serena's lace bra off of her index finger and had a look of repugnance on her face.

"I would expect this from your brother, but _you_ Darien?!" she exclaimed.

"Mother! Get out!" he bellowed.

"This is my place! Shouldn't I be saying that to you?!"

"Please get out of here! I need to get dressed!"

"Oh. So now after breaking into my home, having sex in the guest bedroom, and leaving your clothes scattered about do you think it's a nice time to get dressed? You are unbelievable Darien!" she cried.

Shaking her head, she turned around and shut the door behind herself, leaving the couple with some privacy. Serena lay back down on the pillow and looked up at Darien, her face distraught with concern.

"Well that was an interesting way to meet your mother," she said quietly.

He smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, "She's done worse. Trust me." He kissed her on the lips and announced, "I'm going to go out to the car to get our things. Your keys are…?"

"In the pocket of my skirt which is on the ground beside the bed," she finished for him.

Serena watched as he got dressed back into his damp boxer-briefs and khakis. He found the keys based on the jingling noise she heard and he promptly exited the room barefoot. She pulled the covers up to her chin and wondered if now his mother was going to hate him. It had been a bad enough ride with Bonnie; she didn't need to ruin this relationship either.

* * *

**Please review! Up next: getting to know mom #2 **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! Haha, yes the last chapter was a bit "Notebook"-esque, I'll admit. ^_~ Couldn't help myself. Anyways, the twists and turns keep coming with this latest chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Serena sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Darien to get back with her things. Being interrupted by his mother wasn't what she had in mind for their first encounter. But there was nothing she could do to change it so she thought she might as well make the best of it. She decided that instead of waiting for the man she had just professed her love to and had movie-like sex with, she would go and hop in the shower. She needed to get herself cleaned up if she was going to see that woman again.

When she exited the steamy shower stall, she found that her bag had been placed on the closed toilet seat secretly by Darien. She grinned and opened it up, removing her hair brush, blow dryer, and her make-up kit. She dried herself off quickly with a blue fluffy towel – and with the help of her hair dryer – and then slipped into a lavender colored cotton dress with buttons all the way down. It looked more like a collared shirt than an actual dress, but she liked it. It was especially cute with the white paten leather belt. She didn't know if it was appropriate to wear shoes inside the house so she just put on another pair of ballet flats that she brought with her and then tended to her hair. Once she felt like she was ready for the world, she opened up the bathroom door to find Darien dress in a dark grey collared shirt and black slacks. She smiled as she went skipping on up to him and pressed her hands on his chest before tiptoeing up to kiss him on the lips.

"She's waiting downstairs," he said behind her mouth.

"Fine," she grumbled.

He took her hand and led the way back down the stairs. Their clothes had been taken away and more than likely put in the washer and dryer. Serena hoped that Darien's mother had the common sense to not put her silk blouse in the washing machine. Considering how the woman used Prada's name in vain instead of god's like most people, she assumed she knew what she was doing. They entered the living room where there was a roaring fire going, a bottle of wine had been popped open, three half-full glasses were filled up and a platter of fruit, cheese, and crackers were placed in front of them. She smiled as the couple walked over to the couch and she handed them their wine.

Extending a hand out to Serena, she introduced herself, "Hi. Now that's you're fully clothed and not covered in my son's sweat, I can finally shake your hand. I'm Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you Serena."

"You know me already?" she asked.

"Everyone knows you in this town."

"I told you," Darien said. "Gossip spreads like wild fire."

"We've gotten the worst of it in this family and with you added to the bunch, it'll just get better!" Marie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mom…" Darien warned.

"Sorry dear," she apologized. "I'm on edge. Palo and I ended our relationship."

"I'm surprised you even called it that," he replied as he sipped his wine. Before his mother could scold him, he continued, "Is that why you came back so early?"

"Well I wasn't going to be romping around on St. Barts by myself! Of course I had to come back."

"You have to readjust yourself," Serena quipped.

"See? She gets it!" Marie eyed her for a minute and then said, "I think I'm going to like you. We understand one another."

"Mom, Serena's actually got a house here."

"Oh do you?"

She nodded, "Yes. It was given to me in a will."

"Bartholomew's?"

"Uh, erm, yes."

"And the divorce dear, how did that go?"

"Oh geez."

She wasn't used to having her whole life just laid out on the table like it was some buffet being picked at by housewives. But she had to get used to it sooner or later. People in the real world didn't hide their curiosity or their distaste; they didn't wear masks and that's what she liked about it. When she had lived in the world of WASP, she had been victim of whispers, of questions, and no one would say anything to her face. It was refreshing to have people treat her like she was a real human.

"Um, well, I actually just got divorced … this morning."

"This morning?" Marie reiterated. Her eyes jumped over to Darien, "Jesus, you don't wait for a second to jump in the sack, do you?!"

"It wasn't like that," he complained. His mom patted his knee lovingly and laughed, showing that she was merely joking.

"James actually hasn't been the best husband in the world as of late," Serena murmured.

"Well, Darien would make a fine replacement." The couple stopped in mid-sip of their drinks and stared at her. She knitted her brow and reached over for some brie on a seasoned cracker as she corrected herself, "I didn't mean you should marry my son." She arched an eyebrow at Serena, "At least wait a month."

Darien rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yes, please take advice from the woman who has—"

"Don't you dare young man," she interrupted. "I'm still your mother. You can't speak about me like that."

"Not to your face," he grinned.

Serena chuckled a little bit as she munched on a cracker with brie and smoked salmon. She liked the relationship between Darien and Marie. They bickered and fought, but it was all with love embedded in it. It wasn't like the relationship between James and Bonnie where he followed her every move, asked for help at every turn, and was basically a puppet with the strings blatantly showing.

Darien wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and asked, "Do you want to stay here tonight or stay at your newly acquired home?"

"Um … well if it's not too much of a burden on your mother, I'd like to stay here."

Marie waved a hand in the air, "No! No! It's fine! Please stay! I like that Darien is bringing over some adult female company for once. Granted the way he did it was unconventional."

"But it's something none of us will ever forget," he replied, lifting his glass up in the air in a mocking cheers gesture.

"Oh yes … It'll be a real treat to explain this to the Women's Country Club!"

"Maybe it'll be a good thing; less attention toward your recent breakup," Serena suggested.

"Well, I think you're going to be the talk of the town for quite a while, so I'm not too worried about my own social life being discussed in gossiping circles," she shrugged.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you," Serena winked.

The three of them stayed up for another hour or so before heading off to bed early. The couple had to make it back to New York City in the morning and Marie had a whirlwind of a day with spa treatments, a chitchat, rumor filled luncheon, and a cocktail party to boot. As Serena made it upstairs to the guest bedroom, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and looked at Darien, a genuine smile spread over his lips.

"Finally! A mother I don't have to fight with!" she exclaimed as she tied her arms around his neck.

"Feels nice, huh?" he replied with a cock of his head.

"It feels amazing."

She kissed him deeply before pushing him away in order to get dressed into her nightgown. They got ready for slumber, climbed into bed, and snuggled one another as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Serena was woken up by four separate things; Darien getting out of bed, the sunlight shimmering in through the window, a sizzling smell of breakfast from downstairs, and her phone buzzing and ringing off the hook. She groaned as she grabbed the electronic device and rolled over onto her back. While answering the phone, she waved good morning to Darien who was yawning and stumbling out of the bedroom to go get some food.

"Serena?!" Ami exclaimed on the other end.

"Yes Ami?" she replied lazily.

"Serena, have you seen the news?"

"No, I haven't. I _should_ be unreachable but—"

"Tell Darien that he needs to answer his phone and get back to New York! NOW!"

"Ami, what's going—"

"Cali has been kidnapped!"

She leapt out of bed and went running downstairs with the phone still glued to her ear. She sprinted into the living room, turned the television on and screamed for Darien and Marie to come join her. They both strolled in, not sure why she was so frazzled. When the news flashed on with images of his brownstone broken into, his brother being pushed into the back of an ambulance and a police officer on an adjoining screen speaking at a podium about what had happened. The house phone rang and Marie went to go answer it.

"Where's your cell?" Serena asked, her eyes still attached to the television in front of them.

"I-in your car," he whispered.

"Go grab it."

He ran out of the house to the parked Mercedes and found his phone on the passenger's seat. There were twenty-two missed phone calls, twelve voicemails, and seventeen text messages. He listened to the messages as tears rolled down his face. Serena on the other hand was inside, packing their things and trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. Marie was speaking to a doctor at the hospital who was tending to her son. Before leaving the premises, Serena hugged Marie goodbye and told her she would contact her the moment they got in to the city. She jogged out to her car barefoot, threw their bags in the back of the car and started up the engine as fast as she could while Darien sat silent next to her with his phone fastened to his ear.

Once he had finished listening to the messages, he said with a quivering tone in his voice, "A-Andy called. He asked if we knew anyone named Xavier. This mystery man mentioned you apparently."

She narrowed her gaze as she kept her vision on the road, "I don't know anyone by that name."

"The next message was from a neighbor, then a police officer, then another police officer …" He shook his head in disbelief, "They couldn't find Cali. She's missing. And Andy has been shot. He's in critical condition right now … I don't know what to do! What do I do?!"

"Stay calm," Serena replied. "We're going to go to the police station to talk to the detectives on this case and see what they can do."

"My daughter is missing! How the hell can I stay calm?!"

"I know, I know, but if you're hysterical, you won't be able to think clearly."

"And you would know this, how?"

"You forget I've been through my own struggles in life."

"I don't want to just idly sit by while my daughter could be _anywhere_!"

"What could you possibly do, Darien? Huh?"

He struggled to think of something rational to say, but just kept his mouth shut. The two traveled to New York City in a tense silence. As they made it closer and closer to the police station, Darien started to get changed in the back seat, donning on a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue polo and a pair of brown loafers. He struggled his way back into the front seat and grabbed onto Serena's hand. She looked at him and realized that this was the first time he actually needed her for emotional stability. She parked the sedan in front of the precinct and got out of the car as quickly as possible before the paparazzi could swarm them. They ran inside and were greeted by the police chief who guided them into her office. She sat them down and ran a hand through her slick, dark black hair, her almond shaped eyes riddled with concern.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news," she started off in a husky voice. "Good news is that there were no signs of struggle from your daughter. There was no blood left at the scene of the crime from her. There's no lead as to where she could have gone, but we're looking into all avenues possible. Your brother is currently staying at Mt. Sinai and is in critical condition. We hope that when he's recovered a little bit, we can get a statement from him and a full description." She turned her attention to Serena, "The bad news is that we have reason to believe your husband might be involved."

"Ex-husband," she corrected quickly. "What makes you think James has anything to do with this?"

"Have you seen his bank statements miss?"

"He has a lot of bank statements and a lot of accounts. I wouldn't know where to begin even if I had."

"His paper trail has led to a lot of … shall we say unidentified connections."

"I don't understand."

"He's been involved with the mob," the chief of police explained. "His lover, your previous attorney, has also been connected to this crime circle. The two have been spotted with well known associates of the Italian mafia."

"So what do you suggest we do in a situation like this?" Darien asked.

"Right now, we're using information that we have received from our under cover agents and trying to dig up who this Xavier guy is. Once we find him, we believe we can find your daughter Mr. Shields," she answered. "Serena, please be available at all hours; we may need to use you."

"For what?"

"For contact with your ex."

"But I've filed a retraining order—"

"Considering the circumstances at hand, you might just have to forgo that."

"I … okay … well, fine then," she stammered. "Anything to help get Cali back."

"Darien, do you have a place to stay? Your home is now considered a crime scene and cannot be tampered with."

"I can stay at a friend's place," he nodded, his gaze blank.

"Alright," she said. "Tell me, where you last night?"

"W-we went to go and check out a house Serena received from a will," Darien started. "Um, she came to my place at around three, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I had just gotten out of a meeting with my divorce attorneys. I drove to Darien's right afterwards and we left his place within about twenty minutes? So we go to Fallen Meadows in an hour, saw the house … hung out for a bit."

"Can any vouch for your whereabouts?" the chief asked.

"Are you accusing—"

Serena stopped him by clutching onto his wrist, "Yes. The clerk at the café we went to and his mother was with us for the night. There's about an hour and half to two hours where we were alone, but we can give you our location. We were mainly around his mother's home."

"When was the last time you were in contact with your daughter, Mr. Shields?"

"Not since I had said goodbye to her. Andrew was taking care of her, so I assumed she was in good hands. It was … a whirlwind of a day. I _should_ have called," he said, scolding himself a little bit.

"Was there anyone following you? Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"No," they said in unison, shaking their heads.

"Have you spoken to your ex since the recent divorce?" she asked Serena.

"The last time I saw him was at the funeral when we listened to the will and testament. Ever since then, I've only been in connection with his sister, the family lawyer and his mother, Bonnie Copeland."

"Good, this should rule you out," she replied. "We'll be in touch. There's not much else we can do at the moment."

The two stood up and shook her hand before leaving the station. They trotted out to the car and shoved their way through multiple cameras, photographers, and microphones being stabbed in their faces. Once they got into the privacy of Serena's vehicle, they drove off to Rei's penthouse.

"I'm sorry," Serena said as they drove.

"About what?"

"This is all my fault."

"No its—"

"Yes it is! If it hadn't been for James, for me being so rebellious for—"

He squeezed her available hand and interrupted her, "Serena I don't blame you! I blame your ex if anything. He's been the cause of a lot of trouble in your life and I suspect that until he gets put away for whatever the cops can find on him, he won't stop. But don't blame yourself. He's always wanted you to do that …don't give in."

She nodded and parked her car in front of the towering building where a valet opened up the door for either of them. She asked him if he was going to come upstairs and he said no. He had to go and see how his brother was doing, check which of his doctor friends would be willing to house him, and then phone his mother. She kissed Darien goodbye quickly and couldn't help but wonder if this tension she felt was from the guilt she had residing over her head or if maybe he did in fact feel as though she was responsible for it all. Was she liable for this kidnapping? Was it all her fault? Once Serena got in the elevator alone, she let out a loud cry and squeezed onto the golden railing with a sweaty palm. Helplessness … it was a feeling that had left her for a while and was now back in full force all thanks to James… again.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ Is James really responsible for the kidnapping of Cali? Find out next!**


	18. Chapter 18

It's getting closer and closer to the climax of the story you guys! ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Serena stumbled into the penthouse where Rei, Ami and Lita were all waiting for her in anticipation. She hadn't noticed until she got in the living room that she still had her nightgown on. The chief of police had seen her in this! Shrugging at that thought, she dropped her knapsack on the ground by the front door, quickly made it over to the empty love seat, and crashed face first into the cushion.

"How are you doing?" Ami asked.

"It's all my fault!" Serena shouted into the pillow that was stuffed against her face.

"Serena, no it's not!" Rei scolded. "There's nothing you could have done."

She lifted her face up and asked, "Where's Mina?"

"With the police," Lita answered. "They've been questioning her all morning about her family."

"They suddenly can't seem to track down Bonnie _or_ James," Rei chimed in. "What a surprise!"

"Serena, you should take a shower," Ami suggested.

"And eat something," Lita finished.

As she got up to head over to her bedroom, she shook her head, "I don't want to eat anything."

"Too bad," she replied, "I'm cooking."

"But she doesn't want to eat," Rei said.

"Well I have to cook! I'm stressed!"

Lita jumped up and raced into the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and vegetables as well as some chicken and spices. As she started to sauté, sizzle, and cook up some lunch, Serena got herself into the shower as swiftly as possible. She let the hot water beat down on her face, mixing in with the tears. She propped her forehead against the cold tile wall and did her best to keep her cries in; she just whimpered a little. Once she got out, she dried herself off, wiped away the blackened circles that had dripped down from her eye makeup. Making sure she looked presentable, she walked into her bedroom, dressed herself up in a simple pair of black jeans and a grey v-neck.

Out in the dining room, she was surprised by the great aroma coming from the frying pans and pots, but she was doubly surprised by the appearance of her two lawyers standing at the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Double checking to see how you are after this whole ordeal," Michiru said.

"I'm fine," Serena replied simply as she sat down at the table.

Lita started to serve up multiple plates of grilled vegetables and a well seasoned grilled chicken breast with a side of wild rice. She gestured a full plate toward the two attorneys and they declined by shaking their heads.

"Darien is the only person we should be worrying about at the moment," Serena stated as she stabbed her fork into the vegetables.

"Do you feel safe here?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I have top notch security," Rei said. "I don't see a need to question it."

"We're not. We're just making sure our client is safe." Haruka eyed the haughty heiress for a little bit before asking, "Is there any way to have private security stationed here?"

"Yes of course. Why?"

"You don't know if these people are going to be after Serena too."

Serena's fork clattered against the beautiful china plates and she dropped her head into her hands, "Why can't we think about the person who is really in trouble here? _Darien_ is going to need protection! It's _his_ child that was kidnapped!"

"And someone who is possibly connected to _your_ ex-husband," Ami finished quietly as she cut her chicken.

"If you're so concerned about him Serena, then have Darien stay here," said Lita.

"N-no!" she exclaimed. "He probably blames me for everything.

"You have to stop feeling so guilty about this," Rei said as stood behind Serena and rubbed her back.

"I'm responsible for this whole situation," she murmured.

She got up from the table, her food hardly touched, and went to go sit down on the couch alone. Michiru followed her and leaned against the arm of the couch, her head tilted slightly so she could at least try to draw Serena's attention toward her.

"Have you even tried calling him?"

"I just left him an hour ago. It would be a little overbearing of me to call him right now to see if he wants to spend more time with me," she said snidely. "I do nothing but attract drama."

"With a sour attitude like that, yeah you do!" Rei growled as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

Serena sat up straight, "What are you doing?"

"Something you obviously can't."

"Rei…"

"Hi Darien…"

The blonde jumped up off the couch and went running after her raven haired friend but she had already locked herself in her room. Serena pounded her fist against the white painted door in frustration and anger which made Duchess bound toward the bedroom entrance, barking loudly.

* * *

Darien sat underneath the florescent lights, his temple leaning against his closed fist which was balancing on the metal armrest of the chair he was sitting in. His brother Andrew was lying in the bed next to him, his breath shallow and most of his orifices plugged up with tubes that were connected to machines and monitors. He hadn't even gotten around to asking any of his friends for shelter for the night. He had stationed himself next to his sleeping sibling for an hour, thinking about what could have happened, where his daughter might be, and what he could have done to prevent it all from happening.

A sudden vibration from his pocket made him jump slightly and pull out his cell phone. He looked down at the screen, back up at his brother, and then back down at the blinking number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"Hi Darien…" the voice on the other end said. "It's Rei."

"Oh hey Rei."

"Listen, I had a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever find a place to stay for the night?"

"No. I didn't. Not yet, at least."

"How would you – Serena stop it! You're riling up Duchess! – Sorry about that. Anyways, Serena's lawyers came over and they were concerned about her safety. Well, you know how she is and all she can keep thinking about is _your_ safety. I was thinking that in order to kill two birds with one stone, we could house both of you guys and protect you both!"

"As great as that sounds, could we not use killing terminology?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." He rubbed the back of neck and sighed as the next few words left his mouth, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, staying here would be obvious. Too obvious. What if you and Serena stayed up in that Podunk town where her new establishment is?"

"Fallen Meadows?"

"Yeah! I mean, it's not out of the state, you'll still be only an hour away in case anything happens, and we can contact you through multiple streams of communication!"

"Rei, as great as that sounds, I think I'd like to stay in the city in case my daughter turns up."

"Listen Darien, if there's any connection at all to any sort of mob, then you need to get out of the city. They have thugs all over the place. You could be watched right now for all you know! At least in that tiny town, if any suspicious characters show up, the neighbors are the first to be alarmed about it."

"I—"

"She won't stop blaming herself, Darien."

"I can see why."

"Are you even going to help?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped and you're asking me to boost someone's self esteem up?"

"I didn't mean it like—"

"Let me clue you in on a little life lesson, Ms. Hino since your family seemed to have neglected to teach you a few. In a time of crisis, you take a moment to do some self-reflection. _Self_-reflection. It means to look in the mirror and figure out what went wrong. This is not a time for me to—"

"Darien?"

He looked over at his brother who was now waking up from his slumber, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he struggled to sit up. He raced over and shook his head no at the idea of exerting any movement and then returned to the phone, "Rei I have to go. My brother just gained consciousness."

Before she could say anything, he hung up and pulled a chair closer to Andrew, reaching out for his cold, clammy hand.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked. "I assume you're well drugged?"

"I'm numb and happy," he croaked.

His older brother handed him a cup of water with a straw standing up from it. Andrew took a long sip, hydrating his throat a bit more, and then rested back onto his fluffy pillow. His eyes were tearing up as memories of what happened filtered in through his mind.

"Where are the cops?" he asked, his voice still cracking, but this time from under emotional pressure, not from physical dryness.

"They're outside, waiting to take your statement, but you just woke up! You can wait a bit—"

"No! I want to tell them everything so that you can have a better chance of getting Cali back!" he exclaimed.

Darien couldn't argue with his baby brother who was lying in a hospital bed with a voice that sounded like it was coming from a pubescent teenage boy. Sighing, he walked over to the door, gestured to the two detectives who had been waiting around, and then sat back down next to Andrew.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the burly, dark haired cop asked with his iconic five-o-clock shadow rummaging over his face.

"I arrived at Darien's at around two-thirty or so. I got to meet Serena and I saw the two of them off. I was supposed to take care of Cali that night. It was a babysitting job… just like any other time I've done this. We ordered pizza—"

"But you brought over a frozen one, I thought," Darien interrupted.

"Your damn dog Batty got into that one. I left it on the counter, thinking he couldn't jump high enough what with the missing leg and all … I was wrong," he grinned. "Anyways, after the mutt ate the whole thing, Cali and I ordered one from down the street. About a half hour later, so around eight o'clock, there was a knock at the door. I remember the time because a movie she had wanted to watch started then. When I answered the door, a large man with a buzz cut came lumbering inside without even asking. When I asked who he was, he just said, Xavier. He kept saying he wanted to see Serena. I told him she wasn't here. He asked where she was. I said I would call her and see if I was allowed to disclose her whereabouts. When all I got was Darien's answering machine, I said to the guy I wasn't at liberty to tell him. The asshole shrugged and then shot me.... He must've had a silencer on it because I couldn't hear any loud pops. I was on the ground, in pain and all I could see was Batty yapping away and this guy taking Cali. She wasn't screaming or anything. She looked like she was passed out. He had a cloth over her mouth. Then everything went fuzzy and black. I woke up a little bit in the ambulance and then passed out again until now."

"Are there any scars or tattoos you can recall from this Xavier guy?" the other cop, a short, slender female with wavy blonde hair.

"He had a dragon tail on his neck … and a thick scar on his middle finger."

The two cops nodded to him and the female said, "We'll send in a sketch artist tomorrow when you're feeling a bit better."

"Thank you."

The blonde cop turned to Darien and said, "You know that there is a 72 hour window. If we don't retrieve your daughter within this time frame—"

"Please. I know the drill," he said, holding out a hand.

They left the two brothers alone and shut the door behind them. Darien wiped his cheeks clean of any tears that had dripped down his face from the idea of his little girl being taken away. He took in a deep breath, trying to clam himself down.

"I'm sorry," Andrew whispered. "I shouldn't have let a stranger into your home."

"It sounds like he would have broken in anyways," Darien replied with a waft of his hand.

"Have you talked to mom recently?"

"Just once, right when I got into the hospital. I'll call her again and let her know how you're doing."

"Is she still with that Palo guy?"

"No. They broke up. And she walked in on me and Serena having a nap."

"A banging nap?" Andrew sniggled.

"Something like that."

After a moment of silence, the younger sibling asked, "Where are you going to stay?"

"I dunno yet. I can ask Ryan for a place to crash."

"The guy with twins who have ADD and his drunk wife? You'll never get any sleep."

"Felicia?"

"The woman who is married to a gay man and refuses to admit it…"

"Erica!"

"She's had a crush on you for years. She'll jump your bones in the middle of the night," he chuckled. "I don't think Serena would like that too much."

Darien pursed his lips at the mention of Serena's name.

"You okay there buddy?" Andrew asked.

"I … yeah … I … I'm fine," he said stumbling over his words a bit. Rubbing his chin and the stubble that was slowly growing in, he informed his brother of his thoughts, "Rei called me right before you woke up. She told me I should stay up at Fallen Meadows in the house that Serena's father in law gave her. They want to have security detail. Rei said that if anything goes wrong, people would notice immediately."

"She's right. People notice when an elementary school break-up happens, let alone a _break-in_. Why don't you go?" he asked.

"You think I should?"

"Why not?"

Darien leaned over onto his knees and contemplated on whether or not to go. He supposed that since he had his brother's blessing, it would be fine. At this point, he really had no other options other than sleeping in his office at the hospital. He pulled his phone out and with a few punches into the screen, he pressed it to his ear.

* * *

Lita glanced at the vibrating phone on the table as she cleared away the dishes. Serena was in her room, probably still upset over the whole dilemma, and Rei and Ami had gone out to get ingredients for chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. If there was one thing the chef knew about depressing times, it was that cookies solved everything. Her brown eyes narrowed a little bit so she could get a good view at the digits flashing across the phone. It wasn't any number that had been saved in Serena's phone book. Looking around, she put the plates down on the table and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Serena there?"

"No she's not available at the moment. This is Lita. Can I take a message?"

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, who is—"

"Just answer me god dammit!"

"I don't have to answer to you at all!"

With that, she hung up the phone just as Serena was walking out of her bedroom. She was dressed, had her shoes on and a large purse hanging off of one shoulder. She looked like she was leaving for some place.

"What was that about?" she asked as she walked toward Lita.

"Some creep just called you asking where you were."

"Did you tell them?"

"Of course not," she replied indignantly. "Where are you off to?"

"Fallen Meadows. Darien just called on the land line. He said he wants to stay there. I called for security detail to meet us there at the house," she explained.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes," she nodded as she took her phone into her grasp.

She left the penthouse with Lita shouting after her, "You call me the second you get there! _The second_!!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

So we only have a few more chapters left guys! We're coming to a close. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Serena pulled up to the house and turned the car off. She clutched onto Darien's hand before he could unbuckle his seatbelt the whole way. The two of them had been silent for most of the car ride there. They had taken a different vehicle given to them by Ami so that if anyone was in fact watching them, the plates would come back to some random agent or intern she had employed. Darien had made sure to have a false alibi as to where they were and Serena had her friends backing her up, taking her phone from her and giving her a phony prepaid one for contact with the police.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him with a quivering lip.

"I'm being cautious," he said quickly, trying to get out.

She gripped tighter onto him and practically pulled him back down into the seat, "If we're going to get through this, I can't be thinking you're upset with me."

"Like I said; I'm being cautious," he repeated.

A grunt escaped her lips as they both exited the clunker of a car with their duffle bags in hand. Darien had on a blond wig and fedora as well as a matching mustache in case anyone was spying on them. Serena had opted for a lavender blonde wig with bright violet strands underneath. Darien had complained in the beginning of the drive up to Fallen Meadows that her hair attracted too much attention. She argued that it was different enough for people to not suspect it was her. Besides it wasn't every day that she got to dress up in get ups like this. That's when he shut down. For the rest of the way there, he was hushed.

The two went upstairs immediately to put their things away in the master bedroom. Even though Darien was being extremely distant for good reason, he had agreed to sharing the same room with Serena. As she started to unpack some of her things, she heard the chunky replacement cell phone ring in her bright blue purse. She pulled it out without having to search for it and flipped it open.

"Hello? … Hi detective … yes … yes we made it alright. I saw the black SUVs across the street, yes … your guys will bring us pizza? …. Brilliant … uh-huh … yes he's fine. Are there any leads on Cali's whereabouts? … What?!"

Darien jumped in the air and asked, "What is it? What is it?"

She covered part of the phone and said to him excitedly, "They got Xavier!" She went back to the detective, "And what? … Oh … Bonnie was involved … really? She paid for everything? … Uh-huh … Oh god … no …. You can't be serious…. I-yeah. Okay. Fine. Yes. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Darien asked hesitantly.

"Well Bonnie had paid the hit men to come after Cali. It was supposed to scare me into giving up some of the money I think, but the thug forgot to leave a note behind. So the good news is they have both Bonnie and Xavier. The bad news is that the gun he used to shoot your brother has gone missing along with James. They believe that he has Cali some where. There's word out for his arrest and his license plate numbers as well as car, make, and model have all been sent out to cops in the tri-state area."

He sat down on the bed and cupped his face as tears ran down his cheeks. Serena stood beside him and rubbed his back. Her heart broke as she heard him sniff and cry a little bit. She hadn't seen him like this before. It was a change in the tide and she really wanted nothing more but to make it all stop. She wished she had a damn rewind button for this whole situation. He removed his hands from his face and wiped his damp cheeks as fast as he could. He pressed his mustache down a little bit and then smiled up at Serena before getting up to unpack some more.

When they finished unpacking, they went down to the living room together and watched some mind numbing television for a few hours. As the sun sunk down behind the hills, they received a phone call from the guards who were in an empty house across the street and in a blue plumbing van next door. They told the couple that they were going to have a pizza with some soda delivered to their door soon. Serena thanked them for their warning and waited with Darien for the food. He was the one who answered the door in his silly get up. He talked to the policeman a little bit at the door acting like Serena was trying to find some cash for them in the house to "pay" for the pizza.

"All is quiet on the western front," the cop said who was dressed up in a pizza uniform.

"Good to hear," Darien replied. "Is there any word of Cali?"

"Not yet sir. Still on the look out for her and James."

Serena walked up to them and handed a fake twenty to the man in exchange for the pizza and plastic bag of sodas. The man nodded to them and jogged off the premises. This whole scenario was so extensive. Sighing to herself, Serena walked into the kitchen, adjusted her wig, and then popped open the pizza box, serving the food on some pates she found in the cabinets. When they sat down at the couch, she started to eat her pizza and noticed that Darien was just letting it sit there on the coffee table.

She stopped in mid-bite and asked him, "What's going to happen when they find Cali?"

"I'll go back to my life," he answered flatly.

"And us?"

"Just yesterday you didn't want to hear about any '_us_'."

His tone made her wince, but she continued on with the conversation, "And clearly I want to hear about 'us' _now_."

"At this point I don't know. I really don't. I want to say we'll be together but my mind is elsewhere."

She nodded, "I understand."

Serena continued to eat her food while Darien stared at the television screen. After another hour or so, they went upstairs to the master bedroom, drew the curtains, and got into bed. They made sure to check in with the security detail and the cops. They said they would be keeping an eye on them all night and they had nothing to worry about. Serena slipped under the covers and expected Darien to do the same, but he instead grabbed a pillow, an extra blanket, and plopped them down on the ground below her. She rolled over onto her side and looked at her blonde masked man.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the floor."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone, but I can't sleep in the same bed as you," he replied.

"Give me a break," she mumbled as she rolled onto her back and tried to fall asleep.

BANG!

Serena sat up suddenly jumped up in a sitting position and screamed at the sight of James standing across the room with a smoking gun in his hand. He had on a jogging tracksuit and had a crazy look in his eye as salty droplets fell down his face which was already glistening with sweat. She leaned over to find Darien breathing harshly as he held onto his bleeding shoulder. He wasn't shot in the heart or head so he was still alive and he was going to make it once they got him to the hospital that night.

"James … put the gun down," Serena whispered.

"You took everything away from me!" he shouted, waving the gun around, back and forth at the couple.

"I did?" she asked slowly, trying to keep him talking so he wouldn't shoot anymore.

"Yes you did you bitch!"

"Oh man, I can totally relate!" Darien said, trying to go along with this whole talking plan.

"Yeah? She married me! She loved me! And then she started to disobey!" James said exasperatedly.

"No kidding. It's her rebellious nature!" he replied as he flinched a little bit at the pain. "You think she's going to comply with you and then she goes off and does whatever the hell she wants!"

"Exactly! You know what sucks?" he replied as he knelt down to Darien's level.

"What?"

"She drags everyone into her clutches! My sister is her best friend! My own father! My own blood decided to give her everything she ever wanted! Including a huge chunk of _my_ money!"

"She took your heart, your family, your money … what more can she take?" Darien asked.

"I know! I am a considered the most hated CEO in the whole United States, if not the world right now!" he exclaimed as he leapt up to his feet. "No one wants to make deals with a guy who beats his wife, who has been divorced from her – it's the pussy way out of a marriage. And who wants to work with a man who has had most of his net worth taken away as well as being scolded – SCOLDED – by his father!!"

"So here's my question," Darien huffed as he pulled himself up and leaned against the dresser that was placed against the wall. "We are so much alike when it comes to this horrendous woman's clutches, correct?"

"Oh dear god yes!"

"Then why did you take my little girl?"

"Oh …_that_."

"Yes, that," Serena quipped.

James pointed the gun at her narrowed his gaze at the woman who had now removed her extremely fake wig, "That was all mother. She sent that stupid thug. She wanted to send a message to you. You were supposed to stay in your place like she had taught you! Right before she got arrested, she told me to go get that little brat of yours."

"Did she tell you to come wielding into this house with a gun?" Darien asked.

"No, that was my idea."

"And fine idea it was! But where is my daughter?"

"Around…"

"Around?"

"Stop asking questions!!" he shouted as he clutched his confused head.

"JAMES COPELAND! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" a cop on a microphone said

Loud helicopter wings could be heard flapping in the air and bright lights were flashing inside the room, blinding the group for a few seconds. James cried out loud, not sure what to do. His face was wrinkled with distraught and fear as he placed one hand on his head and kept the other heavily shaking one pointing the gun at Serena. She held her breath in her throat, clutched some of the sheets against her chest and pressed her back against the headboard. A couple of loud noise vibrated throughout the room and she could feel a white hot burning sensation run through her upper arm, cut across her neck, and then a final one hit against her stomach. She heard Darien scream in the distance as more gunshots went off and loud footsteps bounded upstairs. Her eyes blinked as she looked up at the canopy bed topping. She had never noticed before how the fabric was the same kind as the shirt that Bartholomew was buried in. There must have been some significance to the material that she didn't know about. It calmed her down to know that his presence was still embedded in all aspects of her life.

"Are you watching me?" she whispered up at the cloth.

Darien's face suddenly appeared in front of her, his cheeks riddled with tears. He was clearly upset as she lay on the bed bleeding, her breath growing more and more shallow. She wasn't sure why; her mind was stuck on the memory of Bartholomew. She wished that he would just take her away from this world…

* * *

"Where am I?" she asked.

Serena was in a foggy grey world with white light coming from some undisclosed place. She saw the mist part as a man in loose fitting khakis and a button down shirt came strolling up to her casually. It was Mr. Copeland with his iconic twinkle in his eye, a bright smile on his face, and a matching straw fedora on top of his head. It looked like he had shaved off a few years from his skin; he was practically glowing with happiness and love as well as wisdom.

"Hello Serena," he greeted.

"Where am I?" she asked again. "Is this heaven?"

"No." He pointed a stubby finger to her clothes, "You wouldn't be covered in blood if it was."

She looked down and discovered that she was still in her nightgown with deep red stains dotting it all over. Her wounds were missing, but the blood was clearly still all over her skin and garments.

"I'm cold," she whispered.

"You're in shock."

"What are we doing here?"

"You need to make a decision."

"About what?"

"Your life," he stated. "Do you want to continue it?"

She didn't answer right away. She was confused about where she was still and had so many questions to ask him, "Are you lonely here?"

"No. I have my first love here," he grinned.

"Who's that?"

"Her name is Leslie. That's the problem with marriage; men are true to their first loves which is why most wives are so unhappy."

She smiled quickly and then asked, "So I have to decide if I want to live or stay here?"

"Yes." He pointed down through an opening of the clouds, "Do you want to leave that life … the one you started with him?"

She looked down at what was happening; it was as if someone put a camera through the ceiling of the room she had been in previously. There was Darien, being pulled off of her by paramedics. He was screaming and shouting for her to answer him and she wouldn't … she couldn't … she wasn't there. The cops were cuffing James and taking him away down stairs as the paramedics tended to Serena's wounds and placed her on a stretcher.

"You don't have very long," Bartholomew declared.

"I'm so alone down there," she whispered.

"You have Darien and Cali."

"Cali … is she alright?"

"Yes," he smiled. "He should be reunited with her soon. The question is; do you want to be reunited with them?"

"I … I don't know."

She sat there on the clouds and weighed the pros and cons of being alive down on earth. On one hand, she would possibly get to be with Darien. He obviously loved her; he put his life at risk in order to keep James from shooting her which didn't work thanks to the police interrupting. Or she could stay up in this clouded, misty place with one of her favorite people. He even said he got to spend time with the love of his life … maybe she could see her family! But would it be worth it? Was it her time?

* * *

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

So this is the last chapter in the series! I know, sad day! But I might be writing a sequel… not too sure yet. It's up in the air. For now, you can enjoy my many other stories I'll be constantly updating. ^_^

Thank you to everyone who read along with this story, kept up with it, and reviewed for me. It really means a lot! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Serena continued to look through the clouds and wondered what to do. She didn't want to return to the world where James was around, but there he was being taken away in handcuffs. She wished she could drag Darien and Cali up in this clouded, beautiful world with her. Would they take her in? Would they love her like her family had? And her family … would she see them up here if she stayed? There didn't seem to be a guarantee up in the foggy realm that was in between the afterlife and reality.

Her eyes traveled after Darien who was now reunited with Cali in a teary embrace. The two of them were sobbing for only a minute or two and then the little girl tore away from him the moment she saw Serena being taken into the back of the ambulance. She climbed into the vehicle even though she had multiple hands from her father to the cops to the paramedics trying to get her to stay away from there. She got inside and gripped tightly onto Serena's hand, begging her and screaming for her to come back. Every shriek coming from the little girl's mouth broke a piece of her heart off. She couldn't just leave the child; she had to help raise her with a female touch.

Sighing, she turned to Bartholomew who had that all-knowing look in his eye, "Your heart is really something, you know?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. It's like yours and Mina's. You two can carry on in the world with so much love … even if you're broken into a thousand pieces."

She smiled weakly and he gestured to the scene going on down below. Cali had finally been ripped away from the back of the ambulance as the meds started to try to shock her back to life.

"You have a few seconds to decide."

"I've made my decision."

Serena waved goodbye and jumped through the hole in the clouds, floating back to the life that she so desperately wanted to live; she had to build herself back up.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Serena sat up in bed with Cali at her side. Her official bandages from the doctors had been covered in bright pink Barbie stickers and she even had a tattoo of the doll's signature on her cheek. The dark haired girl was nestled right up against her thigh, her mellow breathing rising up and down. Serena never thought she would be back in this hospital under these conditions. The shooting alone was a shock to remember when she woke up from her dreamlike state, but then to realize that Darien had been hurt too was even worse. However, the young nurse who had been tending to her reassured her that Mr. Shields was fine and dandy. She had been lucky that the bullets were removed easily enough and that James was such a bad shot; his awful aim made it so that none of her major organs had been hit.

The next day she had been visited by some secret flower fairy or something because when the blinds were pulled back, she came to notice that there were a bunch of vases filled with flowers all over her room. She received a bag full of letters from women all across the states telling her that they were pulling for her and that they knew what it was like to be in her position. That's when she decided to build multiple shelters for battered women and an all female apartment complex that could accommodate those who needed to just get away from the world of expectations. She could finally put that abundant supply of money to good use.

There was a quick knock at the door and she looked up to find Darien entering the room with his arm still in a sling. His sideways grin was on his face as he bent over and kissed her on the head. During this whole time in the hospital, he had come to visit her every day. Work had of course given him time off and Cali had been allowed to stay out of school for only a week. She didn't even like being out that long, but her father wanted to have her near him. Their brownstone was finally liberated from the cops of being a crime scene and they were able to return to it. Andrew had healed up quite nicely and the two brothers had squashed their old, aggravating fight much to Serena's relief.

"So you're sure about this?" he asked as she threw the covers off of her body exposing the jeans she was wearing.

Cali started to wake up as Serena answered Darien, "I really can't stand hospitals unless I'm visiting you."

"Alright. You can always stay with Rei…"

"Do you not want me to stay at your place?"

"No, no! I didn't know if you were all that comfortable being with us … with me…"

She swung her feet around to the floor and gripped onto his hand, "Wasn't it _you_ was so cautious to be with _me_ a few weeks ago?"

He smirked, "No I think that was some other guy you're thinking of."

She lifted her hands up to his face and dragged him into a string of a few quick kisses. Cali rubbed her eyes and caught sight of the embrace. She promptly stuck her tongue out and then groggily hopped down from the bed. The three of them walked out of the hospital, got into Darien's car, and drove off down to his place. When the strolled into the townhouse, they were happily greeted by Batty who was leaping up and down on his three legs, trying to lick all of their faces with his long wagging tongue. They laughed in response and went upstairs to get their things in order. Darien stayed behind for a moment, telling Serena that he had to feed the dog his dinner. She told him she would just put his things away.

When in the middle of hanging his shirts in the closet, she felt a cold wet nose press against her leg. Serena turned around and gasped at the sight; Batty had sat down in the middle of the room holding a black velvet box in his mouth. She held her hand out and he dropped the slobber covered container into her palm. She opened it up and felt warm, salty tears run down her face. A small pink diamond ring glittered in her sight.

"Cali helped me pick it out," Darien stated at the doorway.

"I don't like ugly," the tiny tot declared as she peeked in from behind his legs.

"I … I …" Serena was at a loss for words. Her glassy eyes shot back up to him and she immediately knew exactly what to say, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

That was all it took and suddenly Cali was jumping up down hooting and hollering while Batty was going stir crazy, running around in circles and barking like mad. Amidst the chaos coming from the child and animal, Darien calmly walked across the room and cupped her face in his hands. He studied her features, gazed into her eyes to make sure she was sincere, and then bent down to kiss her.

"Good," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Me either!" Cali shouted as she pumped her fists in the air.

Serena giggled a little bit and hugged him tighter while Cali danced around them. She took a deep breath before announcing to him, "But I refuse to be stuck here."

Darien dropped his grip on her and asked, "Well where do you want to be stuck?"

"Fallen Meadows."

His jaw hung open a little bit as Cali clutched onto his lower legs, "You want to do what now?"

"I want to live there! I want to get some use out of that house. What a better way than to have us living in it?" she prompted.

Darien cleared his throat, "Mind if I think about it for a little bit?"

She shook her head and said, "No of course not. It was a sudden request, I know. I apologize."

The three of them gathered downstairs and ate dinner. It was so strange how they had fallen into being a family like that. Serena liked the idea of being a mother figure to Cali; the little girl had a lot more spunk than she could ever hope for. After dinner, they went to bed and rested up for the next day. When Darien awoke, he found a note in Serena's spot with her loopy handwriting saying, "Went to Rei's to tell them the good news before they all start their day. Love you. – S."

* * *

Serena sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand and sipped it quietly as Mina examined the diamond ring on her finger. Her friends had been inspecting it for what felt like an hour; each of them wanted to get a closer glimpse of the pink stone. Even Rei, who had every piece of jewelry imaginable, was shocked by it.

"You don't think it's too fast?" Mina asked.

"We're engaged, not married," Serena said, eyeing her friend. "I don't plan on saying those vows for a little while. The ring is more of a symbol of our love on my finger … we're not ready to run to any chapel just yet."

"Are you really going to move to Fallen Meadows?" Ami asked.

She turned to her friend and replied, "Actually I wanted to specifically talk to you about that. What would you say to me starting a series of my own under your agency?"

"I'd have to see a preliminary script," she responded skeptically. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to have a show about Fallen Meadows. Think of Desperate Housewives meets Gossip Girl," she explained. "That place is a gold mine for ideas. Its juicy gossip, catty women, and really beautiful scenery set the stage for great must-see-television."

Ami nodded and replied, "We'll see … send me a draft of a script and we can discuss it further. I can't just hand you a show that easily."

Serena nodded and kept sipping her coffee as Mina finally let go of her hand. She looked around at all of her friends. The only one who hadn't really commented on the whole situation was Lita. She was silently pushing her egg white omelet across her plate. She had a sullen look washed over her eyes.

"Lita … are you alright?" Serena asked.

"You're leaving us," she mumbled. "After all we've been through…"

"_Lita_," Rei protested.

"I won't leave you," Serena stated. "I'm only an hour away."

"I just …."

Serena got up from the couch, walked around the coffee table, and knelt down in front of her friend. She placed a warm hand on her knee and smiled at her, "You know there's lovely property up there. You could build a nice restaurant up in town …"

Lita's eyes lit up a little bit and she cocked her head to the side, "You're sure no other major restaurants have made it up there?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled as she got up to her feet. "But if you intend to have an establishment in Fallen Meadows, you should know it'll be a challenge. It's a small town and the people don't like change. They might try to block you at every turn."

The brunette placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it, "Hmmm … I've never had a challenge before. Everything has been so easy … maybe."

Rei shifted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, "And what about me? Am I to be left in the dust?"

Serena flapped her hands in the air exasperatedly, "What do you guys expect me to do? Huh? Seriously, am I supposed to please every one of you?"

"Rei's just whining because she's gonna miss you," Mina winked.

The group giggled at how the heiress got so unbelievably annoyed at the comment. She didn't really like to admit her feelings to them, but Mina had hit the nail on the head; she just wanted attention from her friend. She was heartbroken that there was a possibility of not seeing Serena for a while. Then again, they all had major resources to get to her if need be.

* * *

"I dunno," Andrew shrugged as he cut himself a piece of sausage.

He had finally been let out of the hospital under strict conditions that he take his medication and stay off of his busted leg. So far he had been two for two. Along with his doctor brother visiting him from time to time, he was healing at a moderate rate.

"I mean you'd be living in the same town as Mom," he laughed. "She would never leave you alone!"

"Yeah, but Cali would be near her grandma more and living in a small town like that wouldn't be so bad for her," he replied.

The layout of Andrew's apartment was very much like a bachelor pad; black leather couches, a giant flat screen tv, a huge sound system and the highly attractive wet bar. Darien was lounging in the lazy-boy chair that was across the couch his brother was strewn over.

"So are you two going to get married there?" Andrew asked as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"We haven't thought that far along yet."

"You better get on it before Mom sticks her big nose in the plans."

"Ugh…"

"Well if you feel like it's the best choice for you, then I say go for it."

Darien smiled at his brother. He was glad that the two of them could finally see eye to eye and have civility. After being shot Andrew had matured quite a bit. It was great to see.

"Do you think you could get your old job back at the doctor's office?" he asked.

"It would be kind of a step down," Darien answered.

"You'd be helping people of your hometown. Besides, Serena has enough cash to supply you and Cali for the rest of your lives!"

"This is true, but I'm not with the woman for her money."

"No of course not. You're with her for her beauty."

Darien rolled his eyes. The two continued to chat about the possibility of Darien moving back to their old town. It wouldn't be that bad of an idea and in fact all he could really see were positive ideas coming from it. He came to the conclusion after talking with his brother for an hour that he would put his two weeks in at the city hospital, check out the doctor's office in Fallen Meadows to see if they needed any help, look into the schools and then tell Serena that he would gladly move up there with her.

* * *

No one answered the phone at the clinic in Fallen Meadows. Darien had called five times over the last three days and left a couple of messages to boot. But not even a receptionist had called back or picked up. He had been awfully curious as to what was going on so he drove up there that weekend, asking Serena to take care of Cali for the day which she gladly did. The two would have a girl's day of manicures, pedicures, smoothies, and summer dress shopping.

When he made it to Fallen Meadows, he was shocked at the image before him; a complete ghost town. No one was around it looked like. There was maybe a family or two strolling out together, but the shops were completely bare. It was a beautiful summer Saturday with a light breeze; more people should have been out! He drove on up to the clinic and found that there were a bunch of vases with flowers outside of its door. He turned the car off and quickly jumped out, wanting to get inside as fast as possible. When he reached the inside of the doctor's office, he was floored by the amount of flowers and balloons were in there. From reading "Sorry for your loss" cards on the counter top, he assumed that someone on the staff had passed on. The woman at the front desk was sniffling into a handkerchief and was clearly not a receptionist with her white coat almost drowning her body.

"Hey," he said gently. "My name is Darien Shields. I've been calling for the last few days."

She looked up and wiped her eyes behind her glasses before standing to her feet, "Nice to see you again Darien."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, Joan," she smiled.

"Joan! Hi!" he exclaimed as he shook her hand enthusiastically. "How are … well, I mean I can see you're in a distraught state. What's going on?"

"Dr. Juniper died the other day. She had a heart attack," Joan explained, pressing the small white cloth to her streaming tears.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"No I should be the one who's sorry. I never called you back," she croaked. "You rang in the nick of time, really. I'll have to see your credentials, your resume, a letter from your boss … any co-workers or patients that can vouch for your work would be much appreciated too."

He pursed his lips before saying, "Are you sure you want me to send you all of that paper work? You're in mourning…"

"If you don't, we'll have to find someone else to fill the job. The people of this town need their medicine, their physicals, and a doctor who can understand what we're going through. Already I can see you being a great candidate."

He replied to her genuine smile with his own grin slicing across his face, "Well, I'll be sure to send in my credentials and resume to you soon. I can e-mail it or fax it to you. I can't get any documents from my boss until Monday."

Joan nodded, "Of course. Getting these things in as soon as possible is all that matters."

"Alright. Well I'll be in touch and I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

With that, he left the small clinic and drove back to the city. When he made it past the heavy traffic and was finally home, the sun had already dove down behind the skyscrapers, blanketing Manhattan in beautiful darkness. He parked his car, entered the brownstone and beamed at the sight of Serena sitting on the couch with Batty snuggled in her lap. She was reading a magazine that had Rei's photos splashed all over it which didn't surprise him; she liked to keep up with what people were saying about her friends, not necessarily herself. He plopped down onto the couch beside her, making the three legged dog lift his head up in surprise and then lay it back down in her lap.

"Hi," she smiled as he kissed her temple, her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. "How was your trip?"

"Good … kind of," he replied, shrugging a bit.

"Kind of?"

"The doctor up there died."

"Oh my …"

"Yeah. If I take over, I will be experiencing some flack from people who had her as their personal doctor. It'll be difficult, but I think I can do it. I can work there," he said.

"So that means we'll move?" she asked slowly.

He sighed and nodded silently making her leap up, wrap her arms around his neck and push him into the couch. She deeply pressed her lips against his. He could feel her gratitude, her adoration, and her passion in this kiss as she slipped her hands through his silky black hair. He smiled behind her lips and even started to giggle.

"Someone's happy I take it?" he asked.

"So, so, so happy!" she exclaimed. Serena kissed him once more and whispered, "I can't wait to live my life with you."

"We've already been living our lives together," Darien replied as he studied her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Now we get to be together without all the drama."

"Oh there will still be drama," she exhaled. "It's inevitable with the child, the three legged dog, and the fact that we're moving to a gossiping town."

He chuckled at her and the two kissed again. They were finally going to be leading a life of peace and happiness despite any of the possible "drama" that would be following Serena. James was behind bars awaiting trial and Bonnie had already been convicted of conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping. Their lives couldn't get any better than this. Bliss was an understatement.

_

* * *

_

**I have a sequel up title Violence in Your Heart! Check it out! ^_^**


End file.
